Well, This went about as well as expected
by 0n3dgeProductions
Summary: Honestly, with a little bit of hindsight, I should probably have realized that waking up in a bed that wasn't my own with a sword and travel bag next to me wasn't a good thing. Oh well, what's the worse that can happen? And what do you mean 'What have I done with Luka' (LEMONS I GUESS!)
1. Rewrite 1: Waking up to something new

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone! And welcome to Well, this went about as well as expected.**

 **Now, to those who have followed and favorited the story before this, I thank you for your support.**

 **See, for the past… 4 months!? Uh, yeah, for the past four months I've been debating whether I should completely rehaul this story.**

 **Unfortunately, I have decided to rewrite the chapters. This does mean a few things.**

 **One, the background to the story, IE: The backstory, will be completely different, meaning there will not be ANY connection to another story, unlike how it was before.**

 **Two, events will be a tad different, it will still follow the plot of MGQ, but I plan on changing a few things here and there.**

 **Three, with this rewrite, I plan on moving the story from the crossover section to the regular MGQ story section, since all mention of things that would warrant it being in the crossover section will be removed in due time. This change however, won't occur until I have all the chapters re-written.**

 **Four, I'm not keeping the promise I made on the last chapter about not updating the story. I was really busy with things and such, and I also was debating starting over, so there.**

 **With all that said, welcome, to whatever the hell this is!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Monster Girl Quest/Monmusu Quest! The property is owned by Toro Toro Resistance. Please support the official release, especially now, since they're working on their new entry into the series, Paradox. All text that comes from the game was translated by one Rogue Translator.**

 **All in all, I only own my OC and some spare ideas I incorporate to the story. Anything else, I don't own it.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Starting an adventure by waking up. One of the most cliche ways of starting a story, but it works for a reason. It's a way of signifying something new, to put you in the shoes of someone else, to get you into the mindset of exploring a new world!

Or it could literally end up being a wake up call that leads to disaster.

This is kinda the point I'm trying to make here.

I should probably introduce myself. My name, is Bryce Bridged, I'm 17, 5'11, and- why the hell am I telling all of you my life story?

You know what, doesn't matter. It'll be explained as things progress.

Wait, where was I?

Oh yeah, explaining how I got into this situation.

I'll be honest to you all, I have no fucking clue. I passed out one morning and then woke up on a more uncomfortable, smaller bed.

Not exactly the best thing to wake up to, but okay?

I had finally decided to sit up, looking around the room I was in.

It wasn't anything fancy of course, but it was more clean than my room was. Which, in it of itself gave a lot of questions that I wanted answered.

Next to the bed, was a old-school travel bag, a sleeping bag strapped to the top, the insides seemingly full to the brim. Sitting next to the bag, however, was what caught my attention.

"...Why the hell is there a sword here?" I asked myself, picking up the sheathed weapon, as I pulled the blade out of its sheath, the weapon shiny and clean, as if it was cleaned to look as if it was only just made.

I sheathed the sword, as I placed it next to the bag.

"Okay… So I can't tell if I'm dreaming right now…" I said, as I moved my hand around. "Feel's real…"

I sighed. "Okay, while I'm here, I might as well explore the area…"

I walked out of the room, finding a rather cozy cottage looking living room outside of it, a small corner off to the side housing what I assumed qualified as this house's kitchen.

I looked outside to see people walking from one place to another, each of them not very noteworthy, as when I would try to remember what they looked like, all I would remember was an outline that was either pink or blue.

I sighed, before going into what I assumed was the bathroom, as I took a look into the mirror.

"...What. The. Fuck?" I asked, as I looked at the person staring back. Myself.

Well, allow me to explain. I was in all intents in purposes, the exact same as before, my facial structure still there, if less fat than it had been the night prior, my eyes still their normal green. And then there was, my hair.

"I know I was debating dying it purple, but I didn't actually mean it…" I muttered, looking at the purple mess of hair on top of my head, as I brushed the strands in front of my eyes to the side with my left hand.

"Okay, is there anything else that I should figure out…" I said to myself, before pulling off the white shirt I had on me, looking at my chest find something I wasn't expecting, but I had no complaints about.

"...I'll gladly take the purple hair if means I get what I assume is abs." I said, looking down at what looked to be the shadow of abs, as I had seemed to have lost a lot of the fat that I had around me the night before.

I wasn't fat before, mind you. I was just out of shape, there's a difference.

I stopped, before taking a look under my pants.

What? If you ended up with some changes to your body, tell me you WOULDN'T check to see if you're privates had changed.

After checking and sighing that my manhood hadn't shrunk, I put back on the shirt and pants, as I walked out of the bathroom, going back into the bedroom and picking up the bag and the sword.

"This still leaves me with questions…" I said to myself, as I walked back into the main room.

"MONSTER!"

"Huh?" I turned to see a man running into town, flailing his arms like I couldn't believe.

As that word was uttered, the entire town seemed to go into a panic, as I raised an eyebrow at this.

"...Well, considering all that's happened, if this is a dream, then I guess the only place to go is towards the monster." I said to myself.

Let's be honest with ourselves, if we found out we weren't in our normal world and were somewhere else, would we not just assume we were dreaming and role with it? I don't see why I should waste time trying to figure out if something is a dream when I could just… roll with it.

I found a coat hanging over by the door, black in colour, with a hood stitched into it. I walked over and picked it up, putting the coat on.

"Huh… perfect fit…" I said to myself, as I flipped the hood up, a shadow casting over my eyes as I did so.

I slung the bag over my back, as picked up the sword, looking around for some kind of holster of something I could strap the sheath to.

I eventually found such a thing right next to the kitchen, as I strapped the belt around my waist, placing both the sword and sheath inside it, as I took a breath in, and walked outside.

The town seemed to be in a relatively natural state of panic, so I honestly paid them no mind as I ran in the direction where everyone else was running away from.

Time to go to work.

* * *

I stood up, looking around me at the trees around me, as my running had slowed to a slow walk, almost like I was going for a stroll through a park.

"...I should honestly be expecting something by now…" I muttered.

I heard a ruffling from behind me… and the sounds of bubbles popping.

"Hahaha, a delicious looking boy showed up!"

I turned around, my eyes slowly closing as my face morphed into one of just… god...dammit.

"Why… just… what the Fuck are you even!?" I blurted out.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" The slime girl said, as I just placed a hand on my face.

"I'm pretty sure lady is the last thing I want to call… whatever it is you are…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

The slime seemed hurt before gaining a smirk.

"Am I your first?" she asked.

Now, let it be said, that I am not the kind of guy to get flustered when having some… kinky shit happen. However, I am very much still a 17 year old dealing with hormones.

"Ah… uh…" I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish out of water.

"I am! I'm the first monster you've seen!" She said. "Aw… don't be shy, I'll show you a good time."

"As… tempting as that offer is…" I said, trying to keep myself from dealing with hormones. "I'm gonna politely decline…"

I pulled my sword out of its sheath as I spun it around in my hand, getting a feel for the weight of the weapon.

"Let's put it this way, you don't try to fuck me senseless, and I don't hit you, really hard with this sword in my hands." I said, resting the blade on my shoulder for emphasis.

The slime just giggled, working her way towards me. I just sighed, as I got into a fighting stance, as I ran towards her.

I delivered a slash to her midsection before gaining distance. I looked to the wound to see it just close up.

"Oh that's not fair!" I shouted.

"I'm a slime, swords do nothing to me." she said, as I felt my movement get restricted.

Looking down, I saw that my legs were completely submerged in the slime.

"Sh*t!" I shouted falling onto my back as the slime moved in a manner so I would lose my balance.

The slime girl quickly closed the distance, as she tried to remove my pants…

"OH HELL NO!" I shouted, swiping at the slime as I tried to pull myself free.

She quickly moved back, allowing me to pull myself free from the slime.

"Note to self, be more careful." I said, gripping the handle of my sword as I charged forward, swinging my sword wildly, as I honestly didn't really know what the hell I was doing.

"OW!" Exclaimed the slime as my attacks connected, her wounds only closing halfway.

"CONSIDER THAT a warning. I don't want to do anything I don't want to." I said, totally bluffing as I glared at her.

"Oh, fine! I'll leave you big meanie!" Shouted the slime. "You probably taste awful anyways!"

I watched as the slime quickly left, wondering to myself how she was even capable of retreating at such speeds.

I stood there for a few seconds, before immediately collapsing, as I laid on my back.

"Da na na, na na, Nanana...!" I sang to myself the tune to Victory Fanfare as I pulled myself up.

"Okay… That seemed… very familiar…" I said to myself. "No… this whole thing is starting to…"

I looked down at my right hand, finally noticing the single gold ring that was around my right ring finger, what seemed to be small feathers etched into the ring.

I placed my finger on the ring, as I went to pull it off, only for a strong feeling to rush through me as I let go, the ring still in place.

"Okay… let's not do that…" I muttered, standing back up. "...I swear I've seen this all before… the slime attack… the purple hair… the ring… what the hell am I missing?"

I stood there for a few seconds afterwards, trying to figure it all out.

 ***CRASH!* *BOOM!* *LOUD NOISES!***

"What the-!?" I looked up seeing two bright lights, one purple and one a whitish-yellow, as they clashed in the sky, before the purple light was sent flying down towards the forest.

Or, for a better answer, towards ME.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted, running away from where I was standing as I was suddenly knocked off my feet from the force of the impact, rolling along the forest floor for a few seconds.

"Ow…" I muttered, standing up, as the area around me looked to be less forest looking and now more crash site looking.

I quickly ran over to the middle of the crater, as I looked inside, finding a woman… that wasn't really the best way to put it. Her skin was a blueish purple, her hair a Metallic silver, and she wore what I could only say as, Borderline dangerous.

Did I mention the long red snake tail she had for legs? No, well I am now.

"Excuse me! Are you dead!?" I asked, a few feet away.

In retrospect, I should've realized that it was a stupid idea asking that to someone who could've been knocked out.

The sounds of cracking twigs brought me out of my stupor as I looked to see the girl getting up.

"Hey take it easy, you took quite the fall, and trust me, it isn't a fun tri-" I was silenced by her glare at me… as well as her tail wrapping around me, forcing me to drop my sword, before she opened her mouth.

"Where am I?" she asked, seemingly ignoring what I was saying earlier.

"First of, can you please not constrict that tight?" I asked, feeling my chest get slowly compressed, her tail slowly wrapping around my neck. "Can't really answer you if you're choking me to death."

She kept her grip the same, but stopped tightening.

"Best I'm getting I guess." I muttered, taking a breath in, which was a lot harder to do since I was being compressed as much as I was. "I uh… don't really have any idea where we are…"

"Really?" She deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at me unamused. "I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah, well it's the truth I guess?" I said, only for her to tighten her grip. "I'M NOT LYING DAMMIT!"

"Where? Am I?" She asked again.

"I already told you-" I began, only for the slime from before to walk out.

"We're on the outskirts of Illias Village." Said the slime from earlier.

"I was blown to such a place?" she murmured. "That damn girl… what crazy strength she has."

'And that solves one question…' I thought internally, as I started slapping my hand against the lamia's tail, not being able to breath.

She looked at me for a second, before she untightened enough for me to take in some air.

" ***GASP*** Please don't do that…" I muttered, breathing heavily.

"Then be straight with me." She said, glaring at me.

"Hey, it's you!" The slime said, as the Lamia turned to face her. "You're the meanie who beat me up!"

"It was in self-defence I swear!" I said quickly as I felt the snake tail tighten around me. "She provoked first!"

"No! You swung first!"

"I said _Provoked_ , not attack!" I argued, as the lamia seemed tired of our shit.

Her eyes suddenly flashed white. "Both of you shut up!"

We both suddenly grew quite, as I felt my words caught in my throat.

"You, leave us." She said, as the slime nodded and ran off again.

The lamia looked back at me, as she looking into my eyes. The feeling from earlier fading away.

"Uh… can you let em go now or…?" I asked, starting to lose feeling In my legs and arms.

"And I would do that because…?" she asked.

"Uh… I'm losing feeling my legs?" I asked, only to be glared at. "Look, are you going to ask me something or not?"

"What were your plans for today?" She asked me, her eyes flashing white.

My mouth moved as words came out of my mouth.

"I uh… have a baptism today." I said, as I questioned this.

Baptism? What baptism? I only remember waking up her suddenly, and now this? What the hell does a baptism have anything to do with this?

"A baptism today… Ahhh that's right. It's Ilias' Birthday today, heroes lining up to pray and then to be dunked in water and oil by her… how foolish." The woman said, smirking.

"To each their own." I said, the feeling going away again.

The lamia slowly let me go from her… makeshift restraints I guess I could call them, before moving my sword away from my person.

"I have one last question. Why didn't you try to kill me when I was unconscious? It's a golden opportunity for an aspiring hero." She asked, keeping her eyes trailed to me.

"I didn't really see a reason too?" I said, rubbing my neck. "To be honest, If anything, I'd probably try and kill you for nearly crashing into me, but I prefer knowing the given circumstance.

"..." The Lamia just gave me a weird look.

"Look, if plan on staring at me like that, commit me to memory, it'll last longer." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm not some guy who goes out of his way to randomly kill everything that moves. Even if they are… a bit different than myself."

"...You're an idiot." She said.

"Gee, thanks." I said, rolling my eyes. "...I have a dream you know?"

My mind wandered for a second, as the word coexistence popped into my head. I wasn't sure why it did, but I decided to roll with it.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Coexistence." I said, looking at her.

"...I take it back. You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." She said.

"Yeah, well fuck you too." I muttered, walking over and picking up my discarded sword.

"When are you going to wake up from your idiotic dreaming?" She asked. "Just go… you have a 'Baptism' to attend."

"Heh, yeah, sure." I said to myself, as I walked off.

* * *

'Okay, let's go over this again…' I thought to myself, as I walked further away from Illias Village. 'From all the evidence that was gathered, you can discern two things from all this.'

'One, you're no longer in kansas anymore.' I joked to myself. 'Two, you're in the world of MGQ…'

"...How the hell did this even happen?" I asked myself, as I pulled the hood off my head, forgetting I had it on the entire time. "...Why did it happen?"

"Ah, I see the idealist is questioning his place in the world." Said a familiar voice, as I turned around to see the Lamia from before.

"...How the hell did you-" I asked.

"Find you? By scent. Smelling your… unsophisticated scent once was all it took." Said Alice, giving a light smirk.

"Does it look like I give a shit about how I smell?" I asked. "Also, why the hell are you following me?

She stayed quite, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, if you're here to make fun of my ideals and morality, go nuts!" I said. "I honestly don't give a shit."

The monster girl in front of me stared at my form, before she uttered a single word.

"Food."

"...I'm sorry, what?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Get me some food." She said. "Make yourself useful."

"...We're out in the middle of a field." I said, deadpanning at her.

"Your point?" She asked, as I sighed.

I sat down, taking off my bag as I pulled it open to look for something to give to the Lamia in front of me.

"Here." I said, pulling out some cured meat, as she picked it up with her hands.

"Really?" She asked.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, it's nowhere NEAR time to start setting up camp, and I'm still a bit mad about the whole squeezing thing, so be happy with what I'm giving you." I said, as she 'sat' down opposite of me.

After about two minutes of eating the meat, she nodded in approval.

"...It was good. I guess I won't have to worry about the main course now." She said.

Main course…? Oh… OH….! ...Oh.

I felt a shiver go up my spine, as shook the chill away.

"So explain again why you're following me please?" I asked. "Actually better yet, Who are you?"

"Oh, just a travelling monster." She said.

'...I find that disagreeable on SO many levels.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, right." I said. "And why are you following me?"

"I'm going to follow you during your journey and watch as your dream shatters before your eyes." She said, a small smirk on her face.

"I don't think I really have a choice in the matter." I said.

"You don't." She said. I swear I could hear the smirk on her face.

"...I just realized I don't know your name." I said, sighing.

She paused. "You never introduced yourself." She said.

I extended a hand. "Bryce. Bryce Bridged." I said.

The Lamia raised an eyebrow at this before shaking my hand. "Alipheese Fateburn the sixteenth.." She said. "But I'll allow you to call me Alice"

"Nice to meet you Alice… I guess." I said, letting go of her hand, as I stood up and turned around.

I sighed, before looking back at Alice.

"Hey Alic- and she's gone." I said, my hand gripping my sword as I scanned the nearby area.

I looked to my left to see a girl in a brown dress appear before me.

"...A traveler?" The Girl asked. "...Not baptized either, you look delicious."

Oh… this oughta end well...

* * *

 **So that was chapter one of the rewrite! Hope you guys like the new take for all this.**

 **These rewrites SHOULD come out more and more quickly, since I already have all of the dialogue there, ready to change some things here and there.**

 **For those who want to know, as each chapter is being updated, the finished chapter will replace the original, so there's that.**

 **With all that said, I'll see you all next time.**

 **Hopefully before another 4 months go by.**

 **See you!**


	2. Rewrite 2: A town under siege

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Well, this went about as well as expected!**

 **Would like to quickly say thank you to all of you who have decided to stay with me during this rewrite, it's honestly relieving. Of course, some people are having some issues with how I'm going about such a rewrite… but since I've already started this, and no longer have the original version of the chapter I have currently rewritten, I will be continuing on with how I had planned earlier.**

 **With this said, every time I update a chapter, I will be deleting and reposting the Rewrite notice chapter, each time with something else cleared up if need be.**

 **As I had said earlier, these rewrite chapters shouldn't take as long to get out as the originals had earlier, due to me still having the basic game script outline already typed out, so now I don't have to pause and write a single line down over and over and over and over- you get the idea, but now I don't need to do that… for the next 7 or so chapters… then it's back to how it was before. (But I'll try to be more on task with that bridge once I get there). This chapter specifically was delayed due to IRL reasons.**

 **Onto the Rewrite Reviews!**

 **To Guest: The basic outline is the same, but a lot of the events behind things have changed, which is the main reason I'm rewriting this, so it's a fair amount less convoluted. Also, things will get explained with a certain shota eventually.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: READ CHAPTER 1 FOR IT IF YOU ABSOLUTELY WANT IT!**

* * *

The slug girl stopped in front of me. "A traveler? You aren't baptized, either." She gave me pleasant smile.. "And you smell delicious."

I backed up, drawing my sword.

She moved closer to me. "Now, why don't you have a feel of my wonderful mucus? I'm sure you'll love it~." She reached down to lifted up the edge of her 'dress', revealing a pulsing mass of membrane and mucus…. _Ugh…_ I think I'm going to be sick…

If you've ever seen the underside of a normal slug… Imagine that to human scale, and was a fleshy pink. You're welcome for the mental scarring. Is that what's supposed to be it's vagina? Yeah, the idea of puking seems to be rising in my stomach. I don't mean to kink shame anyone, but how the actual fuck, does ANYONE get off to slug girl porn?

Don't answer that question, I honestly don't want to know.

"So… were you just waiting there all this time for travelers to pass by you?" I asked the slug girl

"Maybe…"

"Doesn't that seem like a waste of your time? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"There's nothing better than finding a mate!" She loudly exclaimed.

"I mean, that's great and all… but like, what about anything else?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like seriously, you could uh… Ponder?"

"Ponder?" She asked, deadpanning.

"Okay, so that was a shit idea, but uh… literally anything else is better than just waiting around for things to luckily go your way." I said, before sighing. "Look, if you aren't going to let up, then I'm going to swing this sharp thing in my hand at your face. Okay? Okay!"

I dashed forward, bringing my blade low to the ground before I swung widely upwards, the blade skidding over top of her 'dress' as I hopped back from my lack of balance.

"OH SHIT!" I quickly rebounded, dashing back, bringing my sword up defensively. "Note to self, work on your swordsmanship, you suck."

"Okay then… Now what?" I asked myself, assessing my situation.

"Think of something… If my sword can't hurt her, then I'll use… her natural weakness!" I quickly dropped my bag as I reached inside, taking out the salt, holding it high like I had just acquired the slingshot in Ocarina of Time.

"Uh…?" The slug girl stared at me in confusion, as I turned to her, pouring a small amount of salt into my hand, as I walked over to her.

"You see this? This… is salt. THIS, is what's going to make your underside hurt like a bitch." I said, swinging my left hand at her under dress, only for her to grab my arm.

"Got you!" She said in victory.

"Not quite!" I said, turning my hand so my palm was facing up, as I opened it, letting the salt fall out of my hand onto her flesh under her dress.

"Kyaa!" She responded by backing up indefinitely, letting go of my hand as I shook my hand free of all the remnant salt, as I held up the thing of Salt, like it was a grenade I could chuck any second.

"Here's a warning, leave now, or I dump the entire contexts of Salt on you!" I shouted.

"I-I'll remember this!" Shouts the Slug, running away… as fast as she could for a slug.

About halfway through her escape, I just looked at my wrist, wishing I still had my watch, as I looked at where it would have been, if I had one, real condescendingly like.

After she left the area (Finally) Alice showed up again.

"I would ask where the hell you went… but I have a feeling you're going to explain it to me anyways." I said, sheathing my sword.

"You would be correct." Said Alice. "I'd prefer it if other Monsters didn't see me."

I stored the salt back in my bag. "I guess you have your reasons, I won't pry…" I said, before thinking in my head. 'Because you'd probably wouldn't answer, and if I asked too many times, you'd do some… things to me.'

"You almost made a fatal mistake in that fight." Said Alex, as I slung the bag over my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know." I said, standing up. "I didn't take into account that I suck at sword fighting."

"Not that you dunce!" She said, glaring at me. "You almost used up all the salt!"

"Alice…" I said, turning to the Lamia with a deadpan expression on my face. "...I REALLY don't see how using SALT was such a problem

"How else would you have seasoned tonight's dinner effectively!?" Asked Alice.

 ***SLAP*** Face, meet palm. I believe you've already met before. You should get reacquainted, because this is probably the first of MANY visits.

"If you wanted to avoid that possibility, why didn't you help?" I asked.

"Don't be hasty. I'm not your companion or ally." Said Alice.

"It sure seems that way." I said under my breath.

Alice sent me a glare, before continuing. "I'm just observing you. So if you become monster food, I'll just abandon you."

"So good to know you care…" I sarcastically said. "So I'm basically on my own? Figures as much."

"I'm glad you understand." Said Alice. "Just do what you can."

Alice then proceeded to get a bit more upbeat about her next few lines of dialogue.

"Now, more importantly, it's almost time to set up camp." She said. "By the way, what are we having for dinner?"

"...For someone who isn't a companion or an ally, you sure seem to act like one." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Asked Alice, a menacing aura leaking off her.

"NOTHING!" I quickly shouted, getting camp set up for the night.

* * *

As I sat by the fire, as I sat with an empty bowl in my hand. Alice was on fourths, and I wasn't even going to ATTEMPT a second serving.

Anyways, after dropping my dirty dishes in a pile, Alice's soon joining mine (With a whine of complaint for there being no more.) I picked up my sword and did some practice.

"Your technique…" I heard Alice say, as I looked at the makeshift training dummy in front of me, made out of sticks and some tied mushrooms as the head as I tried to get into a comfortable stance. "It's crap."

"Wow, thanks for the sugar coating…" I said, rolling my eyes, as I tried going over 8 different stances that I was taught for stage combat using swords. To be honest, it didn't seem to be as helpful as I would have first thought. It also didn't help much that I most likely forgot like, a lot of them. "A lot of it… is just moves I picked up while watching people show off stage combat… but… I realize now that it's probably a bit too… well, it's honestly not as good as I thought it was."

"You would be correct there." She said, as she looked at my stance, before swinging her tail under my legs, knocking me onto the ground.

"Woah!" I shouted, as I landed on my back. "Ow…"

"Your stance is all wrong." She said, as I stood up, brushing my pants with my free hand as she looked at me. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

"Uh… thanks?" I asked, taking her advice in, as I swung forward, cleaving the head off the practice dummy. I whistled, as I stood up normally.

"Alright, I'll teach you." She said, looking at me.

I turned to Alice. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not your ally, but it would be pretty boring if you got eaten quickly." She said, looking me over. "Or would you prefer your adventure to be over quickly?"

"Hey, I'm not saying no to this!" I quickly said, getting back into the stance from earlier.

"Good. Now give me your sword." She said, holding her hand out.

"...Okay?" I said, handing to her as she nodded, moving back a bit, before launching at me, the sword inches away from my neck as I froze in spot, eyes wide.

"That, is the first move I'll be teaching you tonight." She said. "Demon Decapitation."

* * *

"Now bend your legs."

I did as asked, crouching down.

"Now kick off the ground, use your momentum as part of your strike!"

I continued with the instructions, swinging at what was left of the target in front of me.

As I landed on the ground, I started taking deep breaths, before falling onto my back.

"For a guy who's 5'11 you seen to be able to do that move pretty well… it won't work on ALL monsters, thanks to your height." said Alice, slithering over, before looking down at me.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." I said, getting into a sitting up position. "At least I know it at this point."

Alice smiled, before I immediately called her out on it.

"...Did you just smile?" I asked, like I just saw the most impossible thing happen before my eyes.

"N-no!" She quickly responded, gaining a frown on her face.

I just gave a stupid grin in her direction before letting a yawn out.

"Anyways, it's late, and I'm going to get some shut eye." I said, standing up and walking over to my sleeping bag. "You want a sleeping bag?"

"I don't want to be covered by something so restrictive, I'll sleep here for tonight." She said, coiling around a nearby tree. I rolled my eyes, rolling out my sleeping bag.

"Whatever you say." I said.

"By the way, Idiot." She said, as I turned to face her, a deadpanned look on my face. "Where did you get that ring?"

I looked down at my right hand, the single gold ring with the winged pattern etched into it glowed as it reflected the light coming from the nearby fire.

"This?" I asked, raising my right hand, as Alice stared at it intently. I took a moment to go through my thoughts, finding an answer quickly appeared in my head. "It's… a memento…"

"A memento?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked her, lowering my arm as I twisted the ring around my finger.

"I feel something faint from that ring." She said, as I looked over at her.

"Something faint? That's strange…" I said, looking down at it.

I slipped into silence, as I took a moment to collect my thoughts on everything.

' _As far as I know right now, I'm currently stuck in the Eroge game Monster Girl Quest.'_ I thought to myself, as I looked at the sky. ' _I also realized that I'm somehow in the place of one Shota hero, which means I should try to keep things as close to cannon so I know what to expect…'_

"...It was a keepsake, from my late mother." I said, closing my eyes. "She had died from an illness some time ago."

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that." Said Alice, as I sighed.

"Thanks." I said, looking over at her.

"How about your father? Is he still alive?" Asked Alice.

"If he is, then I don't have a father." I said, sighing. "I doubt that's the case, since word spread that he had died of a monster attack…"

"You sound uninterested." Said Alice, looking at me with a questioning face.

"Why should I care for a guy like him?" I asked, looking at her. "Honestly, I don't really remember him much. He died of his own stupid mistakes, so I don't really have a reason to remember him."

"That's a rather surprising way of looking at things, especially coming from you." Said Alice.

"Well, congrats." I said, looking over at her. "Let's get off this subject. What about your family?"

"I'm…" Alice takes a moment, before continuing. "I'm the only daughter of the fateburn family, I wanted to see the world, so I set out a few days ago."

"Wanting to see the world huh?" I asked, resting my head on my fist. "I'm surprised that you're with me then, for someone who wants to see the world, going with someone who you think won't last very long doesn't seem like the best option."

"Don't go putting words into my mouth." Alice said. "I never said you wouldn't last very long. That remains to be seen, but for the time being, you interest me enough that I'll humor you for now."

"Well, can't say the idea of extra company isn't appealing." I said, smiling.

"Look at this book!" She said, holding out a book to me, as I looked at the cover. "This forbidden book contains everything about the human world. Geography, environment, food… it has it all!"

"It's a book about humanity basically." I said. "Is that why it's forbidden?"

"Very funny." Alice said, a slight smile on her face.

"...So does monster kind have an entirely different language for writing?" I asked.

"Hmm? No, why do you ask." Alice said.

"Because I cannot read what the hell is on the cover." I said.

As I had said, the front of the book had what looked like japanese characters on it. I said what looked like, because they seemed to be weirdly shaped.

"So you're illiterate, that's a shame." Alice said.

"What? I'm not illiterate." I said, looking at her.

"And you can't read basic text?" She asked.

"Not when this doesn't count as basic text!" I said, reaching into my bag, pulling out a sheet of paper, a feather and a small container of ink.

"Look here, see basic text." I said, writing down Alice's name on the paper in english.

"...I take it back, you're even worse off if you think that's a language." Said Alice, as she looked at the page. "What is that even supposed to say?"

"Alice." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"No, I literally mean I wrote down 'Alice'." I said, gesturing to the paper.

Alice looked at the page for a second, before shaking her head. "...Now that I get a better look at it… it's actually somewhat… familiar…"

"Familiar?" I asked.

"...It doesn't really matter." Said Alice, as she put her book away.

"Fair enough…" I said. "...Well, I'm gonna go pass out. Night Alice."

"Uh huh." She said, as I got into my sleeping bag, passing out immediately.

* * *

As I felt blackness surround me, taking me to the land of my dreams, a bright light broke through it, forcing me to use my arms to cover my face, in hopes I wouldn't go blind.

"...Who are you?" A voice asked, as I lowered my arms, finding myself in a field of clouds.

I watched as an angelic form descended in front of my eyes.

...Ilias…

...Oh shit…

"I will ask once more." Ilias said, as she looked at me, a calm face displayed, as I felt my gut start churning. "Who are you?"

"Uh… Bryce?" I asked, almost like I wasn't sure if I was answering the question.

"Alright then, Bryce." She began. "I want to know something."

"...Shoot?" I said, as I felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of my neck.

"What, did you do, with Luka?" She asked me, as I stopped.

"...I'm sorry, did you just ask me what I've done with… who?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with a goddess, Bryce." Said Ilias. "I can tell when someone's lying… You know who Luka is."

"Well, I do… I've never met him, but I know OF him." I said.

Ilias broke from her calm demeanor, as she sent a glare at me, as I felt my knees buckle underneath me, as I moved my arms out to catch myself, a sudden pressure surrounding me.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"I will ask you again, what did you do with him?" Asked Ilias, as she raised her hand, as white energy seemed to pool around it.

"I don't know, what you're talking about!" I said, looking up at her.

Ilias looked at me with a calculative glare, before closing her hand, the energy in her hand dissipating instantly, as she looked to the side.

"...I can make this work for now…" I heard her mutter barely, as I felt the pressure lift.

I stood up, as Ilias turned back to me, a smile on her face.

"...Unbaptized Hero Bryce." Ilias said, as I felt my blood run cold. "I'll always be watching you…"

It was at this moment that everything around me started to warp in on itself, as darkness retook my vision.

* * *

"Ah!" I jolted awake, before looking down. "...What just…?"

"Uh… what's with all the noise this early?" I heard Alice ask, as she uncoiled herself from a nearby tree.

"Whatever, make me something to eat." Said Alice.

"..." I slowly got up, before thinking back on that message.

' _I'll always be watching you huh…? I'm not sure if I should be happy about that, or downright terrified._ ' I thought, as I began work on breakfast for the two of us. ' _No… I should be more worried about the_ other _message she had for me.'_

' _...What did she mean when she said I had 'done something to Luka'?'_

* * *

We had been walking in silence towards Iliasburg, it wasn't that I didn't want to make conversation… I just didn't know what the hell to talk about.

"I'm looking forward to this." I heard Alice finally break the silence.

"I'm about to hear your reason, aren't I?" I asked, quickly looking at the map in my hand, making sure we were going in the right direction.

"The famous Sutherland Inn at Iliasburg is known for their Happiness honey filled Ama-ama Dango." She said. "Any gourmet would salivate at the thought of tasting it."

"You know, I should have figured it had something to do with food…" I said to myself. "Let me guess, the book?"

Alice nodded, as I rolled my eyes, before I stopped, noticing something in the middle of the road. "..."

I looked over to Alice, only to see just air.

I crouched down, looking at the weird plant in front of me.

"...Nope." I said, backing up, and walking around it. "I am NOT tempting fate today."

"Seems you have some common sense." Said Alice, appearing beside me.

"Thanks?" I asked, looking ahead. "Come on, we're burning daylight. If we hurry, we should be there by the end of the day."

* * *

As we approached Iliasburg, the sun had decided it was a good time to start setting.

"Well, there it is. Iliasburg…" I said, looking out at the town ahead of us. "...You know, it wasn't until just now, but I think Ilias might have a problem with her ego…"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Alice, a hint of sarcasm behind her words.

"You know why." I said, as I looked at the Lamia in question.

"...So… You have any plans for how we'll get YOU into town?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I don't think they're just going to haphazardly let you in… looking like you are."

"Why would you think I should change that? Are you saying there's something wrong with me?" Responded the Lamia.

"No, nothing like that at all!" I said.

"Because I can, but why would I? It's very unpleasant to change form like that." She then responded.

"Well if you don't I guess you won't be able to enjoy those Ama-ama Dango you wanted. What a shame." I said.

"Crap… I guess that's true." One moment she was a monster, the next, a human. "How does this look?"

"You look good." I nodded. "If a bit under dressed…"

With that, we entered the city. And let me say… it was barren. Like, nuclear apocalyptic barren.

"Great… where the hell is everyone?" I asked myself, before realizing Alice was also gone.

"...Then that means... " I muttered to myself, as a specific scene started playing in my head. "...It's showtime then."

I started walking towards the center of town, as I looked from left to right, scanning the streets.

"It really is barren as all hell here." I muttered.

I heard the sounds of metal clashing together. I quickly sprinted towards the source, to see a few guards up against a reptilian woman.

She was intimidating, there was no denying that, the image of her standing in the center of the square, surrounded by the bodies of what seemed to be unconscious guards. I stepped behind a nearby tree, as I watched from afar.

The guards circled her, before one ran at her, only to be intercepted by her sword, and to be dealt with. The other guards proceeded to do what the first one did, attack one at a time.

I shook my head in annoyance, as I watched as she easily batted them aside. The three guards seemed to be barely standing, as

"Only you three are left. Are you just going to watch while I take control of this city? Or is one of you going to be a hero and try to face me? Well? Hurry up and decide!" Granberia shouted to the remaining Guards, as they quickly backed up, before running away.

"Good answer." Said Granberia, as she looked at the other guards who were struggling to pull themselves up off the ground. "Oh? Not had enough?"

"Grr… Damn you!" Shouted one of the guards.

"We won't… just let you do as you please!" Another shouted.

One more had finally stood up, but was more hesitant to go swinging at her.

"That's the spirit." Granberia said, as she pulled out her sword from the ground, as she prepared to take down the guards. "But even if you have the spirit, it's meaningless!"

Flames suddenly ignited onto her sword, as she swung her sword in a wide arc, the weapon impacting one of the guards, as an arc of fire flew out of her sword, flying towards the other guard, as both flew back a few steps, landing in line with the third guard.

"Well then? What are you going to do?" She asked, as the guards looked at her with fear.

I stepped out from behind the tree, as I took a step forward.

'Please let this be epic…' I thought to myself.

"You're next line is…" I began, loudly.

"If you won't fight, then stand aside!" We both shouted at once, as Granberia let out a quick gasp, as she turned to face me.

I stood there, a smirk on my face, as I pointed my finger out at her.

I lowered my arm, as I looked at the guards with a serious look on my face.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" I said, as they nodded running away, leaving their weapons lying on the ground.

"..." Granberia stared me down, as a sudden feeling of pressure washed over me, my knees bending a bit to compensate.

"I'm going to ask this once…" I said, drawing the Iron Sword from its sheath at my side. "Leave."

Granberia pulls her sword out of the ground, as I clench my left hand on the grip of my sword.

"Mere words won't be changing anything." Said Granberia, as I narrowed my eyes. "So if you plan on making me leave, do so with your actions!"

"...Alright, let's do this then, I challenge you. If I win… you leave, if you win-"

"The town becomes under my control." said Granberia.

I nodded in confirmation.

"I accept your challenge!" She shouted, holding her sword up in her own stance. "The fire swordswoman Granberia will be your opponent!"

"Very well… Let's begin!" I said.

I rolled my neck, as I got into the stance Alice had hammered into me last night, as I circled around the heavenly knight of fire, trying to get a read on what she could do.

"So… you choose to play defensively then?" Granberia stated. "Then allow me to take the first attack!"

Granberia closed her eyes, before snapping them open, as she suddenly dashed towards me, a literal blur as I hastily pulled my sword up to block.

The sounds of metal on metal were heard, as a Shockwave of vibrations went off. I felt my knees buckle under the pressure, as I slid back a bit.

"Okay… that was fast." I muttered, getting back into my stance. "Still, I need to be careful…"

I breathed in, before pushing off the ground with my feet, charging at the knight before me as I angled my sword to the ground, before swinging it up in a wide arc.

Granberia suddenly take a step back, leaning her head back as I'm left wide open.

A sudden weight slams into my gut, as my grip on my sword leaves me. I let out a faint gasp, as the air leaves me, before Granberia pulled her fist out of my stomach.

I stumble back, before falling onto my back. Granberia puts her foot on my crotch, as she looked down at me.

"You challenged me while the adults were hiding in cowardice, I can respect that." Said Granberia, as I stared at her, taking deep breaths in as I tried to catch my breath. "You're young, so a mistake like that was to be expected. But there won't be a second time."

Granberia steps off me, as she turns around and starts walking away.

"...No…" I mutter, as I shakily stand back up, my hand clenching as my eyes start darting to the many weapons lying around me, as a plan starts forming in my head. "...I'm not… I'm not done yet!"

Granberia turns around, as I pick my sword up off the ground. "Are you going to ignore my advice? I won't overlook it again."

The familiar pressure from before slams into me, as I grit my teeth, tensing up.

"Let's dance!" I shouted, sprinting forwards.

I bring my sword up to swing at her, only for her to grab the blade with her hand. I smirk, letting go of the weapon as I ducked, slamming my elbow into her gut, before rolling to the side and picking up one of the discarded weapons from earlier.

"Like I said, I'm not done yet!" I shouted, not letting up, as I charged again, bringing the sword up to block an attack from Granberia, as she tosses my sword to the side. The sword I'm holding cracks, as I roll underneath her, running over to another discarded sword.

As I reached the sword, Granberia suddenly appeared in front of me, as she swung her sword, catching me off guard as I flew back towards my sword.

"What the fuck…?" I muttered, pulling myself up.

I picked up my sword, as I stared at the beast in front of me.

' _...I won't last another attack… I need to end this now._ ' I thought to myself, as I took a breath in, before charging at Granberia.

"Ora!" I exclaimed, as I swung my sword at her neck, remembering back to the lesson Alice had taught me last night.

"That's-!?" Granberia exclaimed, before she raised her arm, my blade stopping just shy from her neck.

"Damn!" I growled out, before getting tossed aside..

"Gah!" I impact the ground, rolling onto my back. I try and sit up, but can only keep myself halfway.

"...Why do you know a monster's technique?" She asked me. "I want to know where you learned that skill, who taught you it!?"

"What?" I asked, as I tried to stand up, only to get pushed back to the ground as Granberia pressed her foot down on my crotch.

"Your swordplay is sloppy, and while you are quick thinking on your feet, you're immature. There's no way you thought that up yourself." Granberia said.

"Yeah? And?" I asked, glaring up at her.

Granberia smirked. "...I think I already know who it is." She said. "In fact, I would like to have a match with that person."

"Is that person your Master or something?" She asked me.

"Let me be clear here…" I said, struggling under her. "There's no master. It's just me."

"Is that so…?" She said, gripping her sword. "Then…"

She stepped off me, as she grabbed me and threw me to my feet, before she lashed out at me, knocking me off my feet once again as I rolled to a stop.

"I held back my attack to make sure you didn't die!" Granberia said. "Well? Are you going to talk now?"

I just layed on the ground, physically drained.

"Nah… Imma just lay here for a while." I said, as I attempted to get up, only to flop onto my stomach.

"Is that so…?" She asked, before drawing her sword again. "I don't like using my sword on the week… But…"

Before she could do anything to me, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a voice.

"How long are you going to keep being an idiot?"

I rolled my head to the left, to see Alice, in her human form, standing there.

"Hey Alice…!" I said, tired.

"Y… you!" Exclaimed Granberia.

Granberia stares at Alice with an astonished face for a couple of seconds, before slowly getting onto one knee.

"Granberia… what are you doing?" Asked Alice. "Who ordered you to do such a thing?"

"I decided by myself." Said Granberia. "To get rid of these annoying Heroes, I…"

"Go away, you annoyance." Said Alice flatley.

"B...but! If I leave now, even more heroes will show up!" Said Granberia.

"I don't think she gives a shit…" I voiced my thoughts.

"I told you to go away." Said Alice. "If you berserk like this, how am I going to eat the Ama-ama Dango?"

"IS FOOD _REALLY_ THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE INTERFERING!?" I exclaimed, before being silenced by Alice's glare.

"If you want something like that, just let me take control of the city first…" Began Granberia. "So…"

"How can I sight see with such an unsightly event like that going out?" Said Alice. "Idiot."

"Having to say the same thing three times… is that how you show your loyalty?" Asked Alice. "I told you to go away."

"...At once. If it's your will." Said Granberia. "Then, if you will excuse me…"

Granberia then warped away by some means.

"Bryce… what the hell are you doing?" She asked me.

"Dying…? Mostly… Granberia hits like a pile of bricks." I groaned out, as I rolled onto my back.

I picked myself up, as I stumbled a bit, before falling back onto my back.

"...Ow." I moaned out.

I looked at Alice, as she awaited me to say something.

"You… Could NOT have had better timing." I said.

"...That's it!?" Asked Alice. "That's all you have to say after what just happened!?"

"...Uh, yeah. That's it." I said. "I mean, I'd like to know why you stopped it at all, but I honestly don't care."

"Are you really that stupid…?" Asked Alice.

"Less stupid, and more 'I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." I said, as I tried picking myself up, to no success. "...Can I get some help? Granberia may have held back, but that still doesn't mean it doesn't

"Is… Is she gone?" I heard a man ask. "That monster… Did she run away!?"

"Those two over there! I don't really get it, but it looks like that woman and the Teen drove her away!" Said a women.

The city residents started barreling out of their homes and surrounded us.

"Thank you!" Said a Man. "A little bit longer, and this would have been a monster city!"

"Even though you're so young, that was amazing!" A woman gave me some praise. "How did you drive away such a strong looking monster…?"

"T-thanks…" I said, grimacing at the pain I was feeling. "It… it was nothing."

After giving us their thanks, the city residents went back to their normal routines, as if nothing had just happened.

No one died, and peace returned to Iliasburg… in all 5 minutes after Granberia left.

"By the way, Citizen A over there. I want to ask you something." Said Alice.

"Citizen A…? Me…?" Asked Citizen A. "How can I be called 'Citizen A' when I have such a magnificent name like Cervantes!"

"I don't really care." Alice shot the man down. "Where is the Sutherland Inn?"

"Ah… just head to the west from here and you'll see it." Said Citizen A. "It's such an incredibly old Inn, it'll stick out."

"Alright! Off to the west!" Said Alice, cheerfully. "We know where we're staying for the night!"

"Thanks for the help… uh, Cervantes?" I asked, the man nodded. "Thanks!"

* * *

"Let's see… one day, one person… 2,400,000 G per person!?" I exclaimed. "That shit's highway robbery!"

"Yeah…. Alice I don't think we'll be able to stay here." I put as delicately as possibly.

"Excuse me, can you step aside?" Asked a Male Hero, as he shoved me aside. I grunted in pain, still damaged from the battle.

"Hey, owner! I'm a hero!" Said the soldier, he was one of the ones knocked out by Granberia… "Give me the hero rate to stay here!"

"What stupidity is that!?" Asked the Owner. "What kind of hero gets knocked out by a monster instantly like that!?"

Shouting at the Soldier, the owner chases him outside.

"But… but i've been baptized as a Hero!" He shouts.

"Someone like you calling himself a hero…" Begins the owner. "Get out!"

The Soldier screams in fear, before booking it. The owner then sighs, before turning over to us. As she notices us, her expression softens.

"Oh, you two! The ones who saved the city!" Said the owner. "Please, won't you stay here tonight?"

"I believe we're a good… Couple million gold away from that." I said.

"I'll give you the special hero rate. Two gold per person." Said the owner. "I'll bill the extra 4,799,996 to the Ilias temple."

"Thanks so much." I said, taking a deep breath, before flinching in pain.

"Come in, Come in!" Said the owner.

"Heh, looks like you ARE good for something." Said Alice.

"Just help me to our room." I said, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

* * *

I was currently lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, a few dozen ice pack laid across my body. I didn't have access to my healing ability yet, so I had to get better the good old fashioned way, ICE PACKS GALORE! WHOO!

Alice, meanwhile, was munching on her Ama-ama Dangos, I would have tried one myself, but I didn't want to deal with alice when she found out…

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to get enough Happiness Honey." Said the Owner. "So I can't make any more Ama-ama Dangos..."

"Since Happiness village doesn't have enough men anymore, I guess there's no helping it..." Said the Owner.

"...You said 'Anymore'... Did something happen there?" I asked.

"Yeah… hmm… Hey, that's right." The Owner began. "You two might be able to do something."

"If you were able to beat that swords woman, it should be easy for you." Said the Owner.

"Yeah… I'll need to heal first…" I said to myself.

"Well then, have a nice rest." Said the Owner.

"I will." I said, as I proceeded to lie back on my back again.

"Hmm… I'm hungry again." Said Alice.

"Didn't… you know, JUST eat all of those Ama-ama Dangos?" I asked, tilting my head so I could see Alice, who was now back in her monster form. "How the HELL are you hungry?"

"The dango went into a different stomach… My other one wants some human…" Said Alice, staring at my face, licking her lips. "Someone unbaptized like you just looks so… Delicious…"

 **(LEMON WARNING INCOMING! SECOND WARNING - MY FIRST ONE AS WELL, SO EXPECT A PILE OF SH*T THAT'S JUST A COPY AND PASTE OF THE NORMAL ONE, THAT'S BEEN EDITED. STILL, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

"Look, Alice, could you not? I'm still recover-Aagh…" I let out a moan as Alice quickly slithers into the bed and wraps her tail around me.

"Can you not!?" I exclaimed, shooting Alex a glare, which is looking more on the sad side of Glare since it looks like I'm trying to keep myself from peeing myself.

"What are you saying? This is a special training." Said Alice, giving me a sickly sweet smile, probably enjoying watching me squirm in her grasp. "This is training against Enemy's Pleasure attacks. Since, if you can't stand up to their pleasure attacks, your adventure will end in failure… Is that what you want?"

"...No…" I said, still trying to worm around Alice's grip, only to have her tighten around me, keeping me from moving.

"Then let's do some special training. I'll teach you to how to endure the stimulation…" Said Alice.

"...You're evil, you know that?" I said.

"Hooora…" Was Alice's reply.

Alice quickly rips off my clothes, exposing my dick to the air. I tense up, my back arching.

"Haha… It got so big…" Said Alice. "Even though you said stop… what a shameless guy."

"I'm 17. Hormones are a Bitc-ahhh…." I tensed up as Alice placed a single finger on the tip, moving the entire piece around as if it was a joystick… I just realized that's probably true to some sense.

"I wonder how much I can collect…?" Alice asked, giving a seductive smirk. "I'll dispose of it all for you, as a special."

"...You're just hungry, aren't you?" I deadpanned, before squirming as she squeezed the tip between her thumb and index finger.

"Don't say that… I'm just killing two birds with one stone…" Said Alice. "...Or is it three?"

"With this training, I can treat my desire, as well as my stomach." Said Alice. "Even though I'll make you ejaculate, I won't use my vagina."

Alice tightly wraps me in her warm hand, I tense up, not prepared for it.

"I only grasped you, and it's already twitching so much…" Said Alice.

Alice starts to rub me very softly. Even with such a soft stimulation, the pleasure was unbearable.

"Well then… how shall I do it…" Alice asked herself, as if I had a say in the matter. "Shall I just wring it out with my hands like this?"

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she starts to move her hand up and down, gently massaging me. But she's also using her thumb and index finger to squeeze me in tiny circular motions as she moves up and down.

With her slow motion movement, I have to put EVERYTHING into keeping myself from going over the edge.

"Guh…!" I grit my teeth, fighting the pleasure.

"Fufu… how long can you endure my technique?" Asked Alice, smirking at my writhing form. "It doesn't look like it will be too long…"

"How humiliating…" Said Alice.

"Argh… Not… letting this get me…" I said to myself, barely holding on.

It's at this moment that Alice's thumb and forefinger continue to circle me as she gently pumps me up and down.

I feel my climax coming up. My face starts to contort as I fight the pleasure.

Her hand starts to get sticky from the pre-come leaking out. With her skillful technique, she keeps driving me closer to the edge.

"Ah!" I shouted in pleasure, my hips moving forward, out of my control.

"For me to be rubbing you like this until you come… what good luck you have." Said Alice, giving a seductive smirk my way. "Now… submit and let out the rest of your semen into my hand."

Alice's left hand continues to massage me, as I'm forced to fight the pleasure. Sometimes twisting, sometimes squeezing, her skillful hand gives me intense stimulation. Her right hand strangles the top of my dick.

I give her a challenging smirk. "Y-you… Gh… are going… Gah.. to half to do better… than that…!" I said, regretting my saying of that, because Alice's smile just grew.

The next thing I knew, Alice let's go of my penis, as I'm given 5 seconds to breath.

Then, Alice suddenly reaches out to my groin again, and suddenly, her fingers somehow wrap all the way around me. Sprouting from her wrists, it's as if her fingers became tentacles.

"Gah!" I shouted in pleasure, bucking my hips up.

"Don't be afraid. This will be something unique." Said Alice.

"Coming from you, I have even more of a reason to be scared no-aaggHH!" My sentence is cut off as a wave of pleasure forces me to get back to resisting.

Her tentacles, lightly covered in some kind of mucus, wrapped all around my penis. Even though the mucus caused everything to feel sticky, it still felt amazing...

"My tentacles creeping around your dick… just savor it." Said Alice, giving me a pleasant smile.

"Guh… Can't… hold… GAH!" I gasp as I feel the damn break, as I spasm in the small space I'm given to do so, as I give into the pleasure.

Alice doesn't seem to be done though, as she continues to squeeze me, wringing out every last drop from my dick.

"Ugh…"

Until my orgasm subsides, Alice keeps it up, her hand-tentacle things getting covered with my semen.

"Haha, your spem made my hands so sticky…" She said.

Alice then begins to lick everything up, giving a satisfied sigh. In fact, it looked like she was exaggerating her movements. As if trying to strike home that I surrendered, and that I'm just feeding her…

And before I noticed, she had licked everything up.

"Fuu… a strange taste." Said Alice. "It's certainly delicious… but there's something strange, too."

"That would be the aftertaste…" I said, breathing deeply, before going to sit up, only to be retrained back down on the bed.

"...How are you still able to move? You should be under the effects of critical ecstasy, right now." Said Alice.

"No clue… We're not done are we?" I asked.

"You were able to last 4 minutes… I'm certainly skilled… but's that's slightly pathetic." Said Alice. "Let me drill out a little more…"

"Yeah… I think I'm done for 30 minutes or so... And there comes the blackness…" As I finished my sentence, I felt myself leave the land of the waking.

...I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…


	3. Rewrite 3: The First Side Quest

**(Author's Note)**

 **These are coming out faster than normal, I swear! (March Break was spent working all week, apologies, but it's done!)**

 **Reviews!**

 **To Aster's Descendants: Basically speaking, the old chapters are sort of a non canon kind of dream sequence of sorts. I like keeping them up since people can get a vague idea of how things will end up going as things progress, but otherwise, if you expect them to be an actual continuation of the rewrite, that really isn't the case.**

 **Onto the Story!**

* * *

"Ugh…." I groaned, staring at the ceiling of my hotel room, not moving. I had just been raped last night, I think I'd prefer it if I didn't move. I moaned in annoyance, rolling off the bed, falling onto all fours.

"...Ow…" I muttered, as I stood up, wincing as I placed a hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my neck, as I picked up the clothes that had been 'discarded' last night, as I walked out of the room.

On my way out, I ran into the owner. After a quick thanks, we parted ways as she went into the room to clean up. I also should say, I don't think we were 'quiet' last night.

As I reached the ground floor, I excited the hotel, deciding to walk over to the nearby field.

* * *

I sighed, as I laid on my back, looking at the sky.

"Didn't expect to find you here." Alice said, as I she leaned over me in her human disguise.

"Morning Alice." I said, as I slowly pulled myself up, wincing a small amount.

"I had planned to do a bit of training today, but in your state, I don't think we'll get to that." Said Alice, as she sat down opposite of me.

"However, since you do need to recover, now would be a good time to get you into the habit of meditation." Said Alice.

"Meditation?" I asked, as I crossed my legs.

"Meditation should help you clear your mind, making some fights easier to think through." Said Alice.

"Right." I said, sitting down, rolling my eyes.

"Don't grumble." Alice said. "It's said that the fallen angel Erigora was able to immediately heal her wounds by meditating. It's obviously a fake story, but concentrating your mind is still important."

I nod, as I close my eyes, as I try to clear my mind.

A sudden rush of energy flows through me, as my eyes snap open, as Alice looks at me in shock.

"...What just?" I asked myself, as I moved my arm a tad, only to not feel any pain from the movement. "Huh?"

"What?" Alice asked.

"My arm… it doesn't hurt." I said, as I stood up, feeling much better than before. "Holy crap! I healed!"

"What!?" Alice exclaimed as she stood up. "Is that even possible!? What is wrong with your body!?"

"I don't know, but I DON'T care!" I said, as I sat back down and mediated again, my wounds healing fully. "Alright! Back to full strength!"

"How!?" She exclaimed, as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're taking this… rather poorly." I said.

"How are YOU taking this so well!? Having your wounds healed just by meditation is strange no matter how you look at it." Said Alice. "What is that… Scary…"

"Hey! Stop poking me! I just had these wounds fixed you know!"

* * *

In preparation for what I have recently dubbed: "THE QUEST FOR STICKY LIQUIDS!", YES I realize how that sounds, it was on purpose… Anyways, I decided it would probably be a good idea to see about getting some new armor and such. So after _several_ minutes of asking for directions, we arrived.

As I stepped inside the building, I took a good look at the inside of it. At one side of the room was an assortment of armor pieces, and beside it, a pile of spears propped up to look nice.

In the center of the building, were a pile of swords and other such weapons on stands to show them off.

As I browsed around, Alice walked over to me holding a shirt.

"Put this on." Said Alice.

I gave the shirt a once over, a slight smile on my face as I felt the texture of the shirt, recognizing this as the Enrika shirt Luka had worn on his journey in the game. I nodded, putting it against my form for scale.

"...What exactly is this?" I asked the Blacksmith, referring to the shirt, feigning ignorance.

"You have good eyes, that there shirt was woven in a special way, for maximum protection." Said the Blacksmith. "It's a good piece of protection wear, even if it looks a little plain."

"Sometimes plain is just fine." I said, folding the shirt back up, before a thought occured to me. "Anything else like it?"

"Unfortunately, we really only have the shirts in stock. I've been meaning to look into other articles of clothing to buy from them, but I haven't got around to it yet." Said the Blacksmith.

"I'll take it!" I said, fishing for my wallet. "Here you go…" I handed him the currency, before taking off the shirt I was wearing beforehand as I replaced it for the new one. I stretched around a bit, the shirt not restricting my movements at all.

"This thing is awesome…" I said

"Even though it's a great piece of armor made by Enrika, it hasn't sold well because it looks to plain." Said the Blacksmith.

"Enrika?" I asked, looking up at the Blacksmith. "Is that who made this?"

"Ah, not a person. Enrika is the name of a small village to the southwest." Said the Blacksmith. "Even though they isolate themselves from the rest of the world, they make some pretty good pieces of armor."

"That, I can attest to." I said "Thanks for the help…?"

"Call me Po kid." Said the now introduced Po.

"Alright then, I'll see you around Po." I said, leaving the building.

As I left the building, Alice and I started our way on heading out of the city… only I stopped a few blocks away from the village exit.

I felt a chill go up my spine. I didn't feel… 'clean' I guess I could say. It was like there was something truly evil around me.

"Fufufu… I found you! My only Hero…" Said a voice.

I quickly turned around, finding myself face to face…

"My name is Amira… You stole my maiden heart." Said the deformed hell spawn that stood…? Sat…? ...existed, in front of me.

 _ **Unwanted and Unloved, Unfortunate Lamia appeared!**_

THANK YOU, sky voice for pointing out the obvious.

"..." I remained motionless.

"You filled me with love and courage." Said Amira. "Ah, my sweet heart… an unbreakable dream."

"..." You know what? F*ck this. "...Imma kill it."

"I know how you feel, but if you want a world where monsters and humans to co-exist… it would have to include… this… thing as well." Said Alice.

"But… look at her!" I retorted. "And why is she posing like that without pants!?"

"I don't have a choice…" Said Amira. "The game only gave me this one picture."

"But were in a fanfic…!" I said, leaning towards Amira.

"I know that!" Said Amira. "But the Author is being a Dick and won't fix anything about it. And this is his rewrite! You would think that he'd try and fix all of the mistakes, but he leaves me in this position!"

"To be fair, you're a mistake that CAN'T be fixed." I said.

"Even you are discriminating against me…" Said Amira. "...Everyone else does too… Everyone throws stones at me… ...Nobody will get close to me…"

"Not wanted by anyone… such sadness…" Said Amira.

It was at this moment that people started to notice her.

"Hey! Amira!" Said an Old woman. "I made too much miso soup for lunch! Come by later and have some!"

"Oh, Amira! There are some Rats in my warehouse." Said an old man. "Would you mind helping me get rid of them?"

"Hey Amira! Let's go vandalize the Church!" Said a young boy. "I have some rocks if you want to throw them at the old guy inside."

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Well… putting my situation aside. I came to profess more than my love for you." Said the hellspawn. "I have a request, recently a band of monster thieves have been rampaging around. Having fellow monsters do such a thing, it pains my heart! Everyone else in the town is troubled by it as well!"

"Monster thieves? You sure?" I asked, glad I had an excuse to go out and find the thieves.

"Don't insult my information gathering! There's even supposed to be a vampire and a dragon!" Said Amira.

"That's odd. I've never heard of monsters like that this far into the countryside." Alice chimed in. "If they were here, it should be more obvious."

"Please my love! Can you defeat the bandits?" Asked Amira.

"Ugh… fine, I get it. I'll… do something I guess." I answered, although begrudgingly.

"Just as expect from the man I love! My heart-"

"Shut it, or I won't hesitate to turn your heart into a hat." I said, glaring at Amira.

"I don't know the exact location, but it should be to the west at the base of the mountain range." Said Amira.

"Okay… that should be fine then." I said.

"Ahh, just as I expected from my darling! I love you!" Said Amira. "I'll wait for the good news!"

And with that, Amira left. And the world was suddenly a better place.

"...Let us never speak of this encounter again." I said.

"Agreed." Alice responded, nodding along with me.

I turned around, walking towards the village exit.

"So, shall we go to Happiness Village?" Asked Alice.

"We might as well take care of the 'bandit' issue while we're here, Alice." I said, as I turned to her.

"Are you really going to go?" Asked Alice. "You can't beat a dragon or a vampire as you are now. Are you confusing bravery with stupidity?"

"I handled Granberia just fine." I said, crossing my arms.

"That wasn't what I saw." Said Alice.

"Look, I might as well see what I can do. And besides, the sooner I get this done with, the sooner we take care of the issues with Happiness village." I said.

Alice seemed to glare at me, I wasn't sure for what part though. Because I made her wait even longer for the 'QUEST FOR STICKY LIQUIDS!', or if it was because of some other reason. Honestly, I didn't really care at that point.

* * *

As we left the city, Alice called me out.

"By the way, I noticed earlier…" She began. "It really seems you don't want to kill your enemy, so you don't fully utilize your abilities."

"Okay, so MAYBE that's the case…" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "What can I say, morality is a bitch."

Alice seemed to think on that for a second, before letting me go. ...Well, kind of.

"...I guess it can't be helped. Give me your sword." Alice said, as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry… what?" I asked.

"Give me your sword." She said, holding her hand out.

"Okay?" I said, handing it to her.

"Now then…" Alice said, tossing me a sword. I grab it, fumbling around to hold it, before getting a good look at it.

"...What the fuck…?" I asked, looking at the bizarre sword in my hands.

It was a stone black colour, the kind you'd see on old statues and such. It had blood crimson crystals at the tip of the 'blade' and one at the hilt, shaped to look like eyes… as for the rest of the sword… well, it was enough for me to question if it was a sword at all.

It looked like a bunch of angel sculptures were just fused together to a sword hilt and it was called a day. It had a feeling of disturbing, while I could feel a strange energy emanating from it, one that I had felt before.

"Angel Halo…" Said Alice. "The only sword of its kind in the world… It's very valuable."

As I ran my hand along the blade, an audible moan was heard.

"Gah! What the fuck!?" I exclaimed. "Did this thing just FUCKING MOAN!?"

"Well, that's to be expected." Said Alice. "The sword was refined from 666 melted angels, after all."

"...Why does that not surprise me…" I said to myself.

I gripped the sword, giving a few practice swings, the sword seemingly adjusting to how I fight.

"...This thing, no matter how creepy it is, is awesome…" I said.

"It eats away at the magic of whatever it slashes, making it hard for the opponent to maintain form." Said Alice.

"So it seals things… sweet." I said, as I looked at it for a second. "...So do I just hold it or…?"

Alice sighed, before picking up the blade and placing it on my back so the handle was poking out over my right shoulder.

"Ahh… Okay, that works." I said. "...You have any idea where the mountain range is?"

"Really? Do you want to die THAT badly?" Asked Alice, seemingly annoyed that she was denied her honey and was forced to wait. "Idiot."

"Welp, it's good to know you care." I said, the sides of my mouth tilting upwards. "Come on, we have some bandits to catch."

* * *

"...Shit…" I said, in realization.

"What?" Asked Alice, as we stopped at the base of the mountains.

"...I have no fucking clue where this place is." I said, turning to Alice.

"This huge mountain rage will take forever to search." Said Alice. "You still going to do it?"

"Yep." I said, walking forward, only to turn around and see Alice disappear. "Bingo."

I quickly turn around, only to have… a goblin girl jump out at me…

"Oh shit!" I shouted, jumping backwards, drawing my sword.

In front of me was a small girl, wearing earth themed clothes. A horn protruding out of her forehead co-aligned with two more that, if it were from a quick glance, were apart of the miners helmet she wore. In her right hand, a hammer that seemed to have it's handle grown to spear size was her weapon I guess, did I mention it was too big for her? I don't think I did.

"Yah! Give me your money!" Said the Goblin Girl.

"...How about… No…" I said, a sweat drop rolling down my forehead. "...Are you one of the… bandits?"

"Indeed! I am the Goblin Bandit of the Four Bandits!" Said the Goblin Girl. "If you get it, then give me all your money!"

"...No." I said bluntly. "I'm here to get the 'Four Bandits' to stop… well, whatever it is you're doing."

"Eh? Someone weak looking like you?" Asked the Goblin Girl, before getting a good look at my sword. "That sword! That looks so gross!"

"Sometimes practical use is better than style…" I said, twirling the sword around in my hand.

"Hmmm…." The Goblin Girl's eyes flickers between me and my sword for a few seconds, as she seems to be debating something with herself. "Alright bring it! This Goblin Bandit of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!"

"Alright then!" I shouted, getting into a combat stance.

The Goblin Girl ran at me, I prepared for her attack…

"Eat this! Sand Hurricane!" Shouted the Goblin Girl, picking up sand from the ground and throwing it at my face.

I just moved my left arm up to keep the sand out of my eyes, before moving the arm out of my field of vision.

"An opening!? Feel the wrath of the Earth!" Shouted the Goblin Girl. "Earth Crashing Goblin!"

The Goblin Girl raises her hammer, and starts to approach me slowly. I just get out of my stance and look around me, before looking at my wrist, as if i had a watch, all condescending like.

As the Goblin Girl finally made it to me, she raised her hammer up a bit more, however, before she could swing it down, I gave a light tap to her forehead, as she lost balance and fell onto her backside.

"See… That attack was slow as hell." I said, crouching down in front of the Goblin Girl. "You will NEVER hit me with an attack THAT slow, unless I let you."

"I won't lose!" Shouted the Goblin Girl defiantly, swinging her hammer at me, as I backed up. "Ya! Yaa!"

The goblin girl starts swinging the hammer around… however she's doing it in place, so none of her attacks are going to hit me.

She then suddenly trips on a rock, once again, falling down.

"...You done?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Ye… Yeah… Waaaah!" The Goblin Girl in front of me started to cry.

"Oh please don't do this right now…" I groaned in annoyance. "Look, can you just tell me where your hideout is?"

"Over there…" The Goblin Girl points over at a certain part of the mountain. "There's a cave over there…"

I stood up, and turned in the direction she pointed at.

"B-but… There are Three more!" Said the Goblin Girl, as she started to laugh as she stood up. "A Lamia! A Vampire, and even a Dragon! Haha, there's no way you can win!"

It was at this point that the Goblin Girl ran away. I stood there, my forehead scrunched up in annoyance.

I let out a heavy sigh, before walking towards the opening in the cave.

* * *

As I entered the Cave, the sounds of obnoxious laughter filled my ears. I felt my eyes close halfway, as if to say I was done with today.

I continued my trek, walking through the cave. I took notice of the wideness of the cave, because I honestly had nothing better to do right now.

A voice brought me out of my thoughts, as I drew Angel Halo and got into a stance.

"Lamia Bandit of the Water of the Four Bandits has arrived!" Said… A Tiny Lamia…

"...Of course…" I deadpanned to myself, relaxing, as I point Angel Halo to the ground, still at the ready, just in case.

"Why do you look so relaxed!?" Asked the Tiny Lamia. "How can you have that face when you're facing me!?"

The Tiny Lamia wraps her tail around me. As she starts squeezing, all I really feel is something akin to that of a light massage.

I look down at the Lamia. "...You done?"

"Hehehe… I'll squeeze you even harder." Said the Tiny Lamia, doing as she said… but even that was pathetic really.

'That is NOT something I want directed at me from a child's mouth!' I thought to myself at her words, my mind making me think it in another way… which in retrospect, it probably is…

"Hahaha! ...Wrapped by my powerful tail!" The Tiny Lamia gloated. "All that's left is to strangle my prey!"

And she looks SO into it right now… It's almost depressing that I have to… kindly not give a fuck… in BOTH senses of the phrase.

"Hehehe… Let me hear you scream in agony." Said the Tiny Lamia.

"Yeah… that's enough of this…" I said, picking the Tiny Lamia up and unwinding myself from her.

The next few seconds are of me staring into the Tiny Lamia's eyes… only for her to start crying.

"Waaah! Why didn't it work!?" The Lamia started bawling, as she had a temper tantrum on the ground.

"...Can you like… _not_ do that?" I asked, putting Angel Halo back on it's spot on my back.

"Waaah! I'll remember this!" Said the Tiny Lamia as she booked it away.

"...*SIGH*... In hindsight, I knew this was coming, might as well deal with the other two…" I muttered.

* * *

After walking deeper into the cave, I heard another voice.

"Kukuku… You're pretty good to beat the Earth Goblin and Water Lamia…" Said the Voice. "But I won't be so easy!"

...Did I mention the voice belonged to another Loli?

"I am the terror that flaps in the night…" Began the girl. "The Vampire of the wind of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!"

"Kukuku… Tonight I shall feast on you." Said the Vampire Girl. "Here I come! I'll suck out all of your energy!"

Immediately after she utters those words, she's gone in a flurry of bats. I'm instantly on the defensive, as I draw my sword and my eyes quickly move in a flurry of motion trying to see where she would emerge from.

"Where are you…" I murmured, my eyes quickly moving around the cave.

"Kukuku… I'm right here!" I suddenly feel a weight on my back, as I also realize that I'm now back heavy.

I let my sword fall to my side as I grab the Vampire Girl off my back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked, as she struggles in my one handed grip.

She then decides to do JUST as the Lamia did, and starts crying.

"Wah…! Why are you being so mean!?" She asked, through her sobs.

"Well… you WERE the one who attacked first." I said, putting the Vampire Girl down.

"*SNIFF* *SNIFF*" The Vampire Girl seems to be trying to get a hold of herself.

"I won't forgive you for this!" She said, snapping back to her earlier personality. "If it's come to this… I'll show you my true power!"

"Just wait a second. I'll focus all my magic!" Said the Vampire Girl. "Once I'm done, just look at my eyes, okay?"

I just give a deadpan expression. I put my sword away and just give a bored look at the Vampire Girl's way.

"Now, look at my eyes!" Said the Vampire Girl.

I closed my eyes, as a bright flash hit my eyelids.

"Why didn't you look!? I told you to look!" Said the Vampire Girl.

"Because I'm not in the mood for this right now." I said, smiling.

...She then starts crying again.

"Waaah! Why are you being so mean to me?" She asked, still crying.

"Sorry if I _DON'T_ want to be a slave to you." I said.

"Waaah!" The Vampire Girl just kept crying.

"...You said 'Of the wind'... but, you NEVER used a wind attack…" I said.

"I can't…" Said the Vampire Girl. "We're only imitating the Four Heavenly Knights."

"I guessed as much…" I said to myself.

"Waaaaaaah!" The Vampire Girl runs away crying.

"...Three down… one to go…" I said to myself. "...As soon as I get back to the City… I'm just going to pass the fuck out…"

However, my exploration didn't last too long, as I soon was met with a voice.

"Wahaha! Good job making it this far!" Said who I only assumed as the last bandit…

"Gao! The last of the Four, this Dragon of Fire of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!" Said the Dragon Pup. "Coming this far into our hideout... you must be a true hero!"

"I'll take the compliment." I said, drawing Angel Halo. "I won't stand aside while you… do your whole… bandit thing…"

"Gao!" The Dragon Pup spews fire out of her mouth. I move my sword in front of me to block the oncoming fire. Angel Halo takes the brunt of the attack, while I get a small amount of embers making contact with my new shirt.

"Let's dance!" I shouted, running at the Dragon Pup.

I gave 3 quick slashes, jumping back to my previous position after delivering them.

Even if the Dragon Pup was… well a child, she's still a dragon. My attacks did practically nothing!

Next thing I realize, the Dragon Pup had jumped onto me and fucking bit me!

"MOTHER FFFFFF…" I push the Dragon Pup off of me. I gripped my sword, my eyes hardening.

"EAT THIS!" I shouted, charging at the Dragon Pup.

"Uga!" The Dragon Girl responds in kind.

" _ **DEMON DECAPITATION!**_ " I shouted, sliding down so I was just underneath the Dragon Pup, before going in for the attack.

The Dragon Pup brings up her sharp nail in kind, going for an attack.

Our attacks collide, intersecting each other. My attack however continues and actually hits.

"Uga!" The Dragon Pup falls to the ground… and starts crying like the rest of the Bandits. "Ugaga! Uuuu!"

I resist the urge to facepalm, as I swing my sword over my shoulder and sheath it.

"Finally, it looks like the battle between the fake hero and the tiny dragon is over." Said Alice, adding quotations to Guardian.

"Really? 'Fake Hero'? How long did it take you to make that one up?" I asked, deadpanning at her. "Also, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!"

"Long enough." She said, it was at this point that I noticed what she was holding.

"Is that an answer to the nickname or how long you were there?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded, a smirk on her face.

The Tiny Lamia, Vampire Girl, and the Goblin Girl... all of them sniffling. It seems Alice told them what for.

"...Welp… what should we do now, Alice?" I asked her.

"You were the one who wanted to root out the Bandits." Said Alice. "Sell them, violate them, kill them, or eat them. Do whatever you want."

"Don't eat me! Waaaah!" The Dragon Pup wailed out.

All the other Bandits responded in kind, crying more also.

"I'M NOT GOING TO EAT YOU!" I shouted, getting a headache. "Alice… Just… shut up for a sec, please."

"I'm sorry?" Asked Alice, a menacing aura radiating off her. "What did you just say?"

"I asked you to shut up, I have a headache." I said, the Bandits immediately shut up.

"...Okay… We're crossing the killing off the list, along with selling, I'm not like that." I said, mostly to myself, but loud enough for them to hear me. "I'm not going to eat you guys either… and I JUST got done with trying NOT to get violated, so I'm good on that front."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "...Okay! So, what you four are going to do, is come with us back to Illiasburg to apologize to the townsfolk. You uh… kinda caused them some trouble.

"I'll apologize… *Sniff*" Responded the Dragon Pup. The others nodded as well, still keeping quiet.

"So you're to pull them around town?" Asked Alice. "What are you going to do if the people try to lynch them?"

"L… Lynch?" Asked the Tiny Lamia.

"Nooo! Waaah!" The Goblin Girl Wailed.

"*Sniff* Waaah!" The Vampire girl resumed her crying.

And they're back to crying… great…

"No one is going to do ANYTHING of the sort!" I said, giving a small glare Alice's way. "I also… don't think they'll have a problem with you four apologizing… considering they haven't done that to… whatever the hell Amira is…"

"You… you're such a good guy..." Said the Dragon Pup.

"I mean… I try to be…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

And as such we left the cave to head back to Illiasburg.

* * *

"Okay… so she did WHAT?" I asked, looking at the Lolis in front of me as I asked What Alice threatened them with.

"She threatened something that… I don't feel comfortable saying." Said the Goblin Girl

"And she made that really, really scary face when I called her old lady!" The tiny Lamia said, her words causing Alice to twitch visibly. "It's true, though! She has white hair and all!"

"Alice, calm down." I said, as she seemed ready to blow up. "And besides… she doesn't look THAT old."

"Besides, just because she has white hair doesn't mean she's old." I said, pointing at Alice. "She can't be… what, like 20-22?"

"21." Said Alice.

"See, she's just a Purple Albino." I said, putting my hands in my pockets, however instantly regretting that as I felt a tail constrict around me… and it wasn't like how the Tiny Lamia did it… it wasn't something I would be able to get out of easily.

"...I'm sorry. Can you let me go now?" I asked.

Alice let go, as I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" I groaned as I stood up, rolling my neck.

"Let's just head back to the city." Said Alice.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for bothering you." Said the Goblin Girl.

"I'm so sorry…" Said the Tiny Lamia.

"I'm sorry…" Said the Vampire Girl.

"So sorry…" Said the Dragon Pup.

We were currently in the central plaza of Illiasburg, and the 4 bandits, or 'former' 4 bandits, were apologizing profusely to the townsfolk.

"Geeze, the bandits were little things like this?" Asked Citizen A/Cervantes.

"I saw them a few times, and I thought they might be kids." Said Citizen B. "I guess I was right."

"We have to punish the bad boss dragon..." Said Citizen C.

"Well… they did JUST apologize and promised to stop." I said.

"It seems like they're sorry, so why not forgive them." Said the Sutherland Inn owner. "They must have had it hard, too…"

"There were a lot of monsters in the forest twenty years ago…" Said the Elder. "Once these bandits showed up, it looks like they fled."

"These bandits didn't really do too much." Said the Tool shop owner. "We were just scared because there was a dragon and a vampire."

Okay, so everything seems to be going along smoothly now. I relax a bit, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"Well, it's like that then." Said the Sutherland Inn owner. "Now, you'll put in an honest day's work."

"Fa… okay." Said The Goblin Girl.

"Thank you… *Sniffle*" said the Vampire Girl.

"Hey Dragon, can you breathe fire?" Asked Po. "If you can, I'll give you a job!"

"Hey goblin, you look pretty strong." Said the warehouse manager. "Do you want to work in the warehouse?"

"Welp, it seems everything is going along smoothly." I said, giving a light smile.

"Fumu… That was unexpected." Said Alice.

"Amira." I responded to her.

"Touche."

"Did someone call for me?"

"MOTHER FUCKER! When did you get here!?" I asked the unfortunate Lamia, as she appeared behind me.

"About now-ish." She responded.

"...Why?" I asked. "Why did you come again?"

"Of course I came again." Said Amira. "I'm the surprise true heroine, after all!"

"When did you become the Heroine!?" Asked Alice. "Don't joke around like that!"

"Actually… a wicked wizard turned me into this ugly sight." Said Amira. "If I get a hero's kiss, I'll turn back into my princess form…"

"Yeah…. No." I said. "Imma… not do that."

"Che. You saw through it." Said Amira, sighing. "There's no helping it… It looks like I'll have to use my newly acquired magic!"

...This situation is about to get even dumber than it already is, isn't it?

"Here I go! Heart Splash!" Shouted Amira, before an attack animation hit Amira. "Bah! That was the wrong screen effect! Heart Splash was supposed to be effect #8! Gah!"

It was then that Amira was sealed away… AND THE WORLD REJOICED!

"...The fuck just happened?" I asked.

"Let's go Bryce." Said Alice. "If you spend all your time being stupid, you'll never reach the monster lord's castle."

I feel a pull on my sleeve. I look down to see the Dragon Pup.

"You helped me so much…" Said the Dragon Pup. "Let me give you this."

The Dragon Pup hands me a beautiful red gem. My eyes widened as I lifted the gem up, Alice's eyes stared at the spear looking gem in shock, before turning to the dragon pup.

"...Where did you get this?" Alice asked.

"Some rich people saw me by the hideout and ran away." Said the Dragon Pup. "This gem dropped out of their luggage. I think it's very valuable treasure."

"Okay, but if it's treasure, why are you, a dragon, giving this to me? Aren't you guys like… extremely protective of your treasure?" I asked.

"I want you to have it though, so it's all good!" Said the Dragon Pup.

"...Okay then." I said.

"...That thing in such a place." Murmured Alice. "It's too dangerous, I don't want a human to misuse it…"

"Oh well, the blue and silver aren't here, so I guess there's no issue." Alice mumbled to herself.

"Anyways, I'm dead tired, so I'm going to head to the Inn. You four take care of yourselves!" I said, walking to the Inn.

"We will!" They all responded.

* * *

"...Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold onto this for me?" I asked, holding up the orb.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I saw your reaction to it when the Dragon Pup gave it to me." I said, looking at her as she kept her neutral face. "You said something about it being too dangerous in a human's hands… that, and it seems you have a knack for keeping things on your person… somehow."

"This actually seems to be one of your better ideas." Said Alice, as she took the orb off my hands, as she put it away somehow.

"That! That right there! How do you do that!" I asked her. "What is that, some kind of personal hammerspace?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Said Alice, a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't do this to me now!" I said in annoyance, as I looked at her.

"I'm not telling."

"Come on! You DO realize how useful such a thing would be, right!?"

"Night Bryce."

"Oh we're not done here! Get back here! Alice!"


	4. Rewrite 4: THE QUEST FOR STICKY LIQUIDS!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Okay, so allow me to explain what's happened.**

 **I have completely caught up the rewrite, sorry about the wait on an update, I wanted to drop everything at once and that… took a bit of time.**

 **Not to mention I've been busy with school and stuff. Honestly, I'm uploading this right after I've an assignment for summer school. Wow, do I hate working on essays…**

 **Anyways! This means that as of right now, the story has moved from the crossover section to the general MGQ fanfiction archives.**

 **With that said, enjoy the next… five rewritten chapters, enjoy!**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

My feet connected with the ground, I squinted my eyes, looking to my left and right.

 _All Clear_.

I opened my door, walking the halls of the building. I slowly started to hall down said hallway, quickly (but not really) finding myself in front of… _That Door_.

I slowly opened the door, looking at the figure asleep in the bed. At the realization that the she-leviathan (Bitch Tornado, either or) was still asleep, I quietly closed the door.

I eventually reached the front desk, where I said a quick goodbye to the innkeeper, and moved on my way.

My next stop was Po's blacksmith, and so with haste and gusto, I sprinted to his shop, as I felt a chill go down my spine as I realized she found out I already left.

* * *

As I reached the shop, I walked into the room, realizing from the lack of well… her, that the dragon pup was still asleep, so it was just the resident blacksmith manning the station.

"Morning Po." I said, waving at him as I walked into his shop. He turned to look at me, he was currently helping one of Illias' Heroes pick out a new weapon. (Which, might I say, wasn't really a… good weapon.)

"Morning Bryce. Just give me a sec, I'll be right with you." He said, continuing his work.

The sound of a door opening brought me out of my thoughts, as I turned to see The Dragon Pup walk into the storefront, rubbing her eyes.

She did, however, immediately snap awake as she noticed I was here. "Bryce!"

"Hey!" I said, standing up straight. "So, it's your first day today huh?"

"Yep! I'll be helping with the smithing work more really…" The Dragon Pup responded.

It was at this moment that I realized I didn't really know… ANY of the girl's names.

"...So… awkward question… but you and your friends never really… told me your names." I said.

"Oh yeah!" The Dragon Pup realized. "I'm Zyavan, Shysie is our resident vampire, Anthelsa is the Lamia of our group, and Gobby is the Goblin Girl."

"...Gobby? You three have really hard to remember names… and Gobby is… Gobby?" I deadpanned.

"She doesn't really have a name, so we gave her that name." Said Zyavan.

"That… actually explains a lot..." I said, looking off to the side.

"Now then." I turned to see Po walk towards me. "I see Zyavan is awake… So, Bryce! What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a map with Enrika Village on it." I said. "I'm heading there next. While it's mainly to see the area… It's also to see about getting a custom order done."

"What are you thinking of?" Asked Po.

I shrugged. "Honestly? Not too sure. I was wondering if they did custom orders on armour, maybe some pants, gloves or boots I could get ordered in. I already have the shirt, and having another layer of armour like the black coat I currently have on would be overkill in my opinion."

Po seemed to think on this for a second, before pulling out a map of the continent. He picked up a quill he had on his checkout, before marking a black X over where Enrika was generally.

"I'd recommend following this path here to Enrika. It's the quickest, and safest." he said, marking the path down, before folding the map up and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, picking it up, before shoving it in my coat. "Alright, I think I'm ready to go…"

"Oh! Hold on a sec!" Zyavan rushed into some of the shelves of the shops, before coming out with a small metal chain, before she pulled a scale off her person and attached it to the chain, handing it to me.

"Thanks, Zyavan." I said, wrapping the chain and scale around my wrist. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Tell the others I said Hi!"

I closed the door behind me, as I found myself face to face with Alice.

"...So about not waking you up this morning…" I began, only to be shut up by Alice's glare. "Alright, I got it…"

* * *

"Okay… so we go southeast of Illiaburg, and we should be there eventually." I said, looking at the map. "Po said to take this path when we reach the forest front, so we should get there without too much trouble."

"I still don't see why we're dealing with this." Said Alice, as she lazily looked over my shoulder at the map. "Let's just skip it and head to Happiness Village." She pointed to the area northeast of Illiasburg.

"Ah, but you see!" I began, as I swear I heard Alice facepalm. "While I understand your anticipation for _**'THE QUEST FOR STICKY LIQUIDS!'**_ ," I shouted this part, pointing my finger towards the air, as Alice's right eye twitched, her tail waving in quick bursts like a cat about to pounce.. "The main reason that I even plan on going here is due to protection."

"Protection?" Asked Alice, as she gave a look at my current outfit.

"I just happen to like being careful, what can I say?" I said, shrugging, before looking to the side. "Especially so after that fight with Granberia a few days ago…"

I then smirked slyly at Alice. "Also, there IS the possibility that they may have some sort of special dish there..."

"Special dish?" Asked Alice.

"Yes. Since it IS a village hidden away from most people's knowledge, it would come to mind that their hidden nature could ALSO be passed onto other aspects of their life in the village, IE: Food." I finished, giving a smug smirk.

Alice seemed torn for a second, before just giving me a HARD glare for doing this to her.

"...If we don't find anything of note, your ass will be the next thing on a platter." She threatened.

"And here I thought you were a semen kind of girl, didn't know shit was the thing that got you off…" I said under my breath, which I regretted saying, as I didn't really have any other breaths to take, since Alice was using her tail to choke me.

* * *

"In retrospect, I do remember Po just giving me a rough estimate…" I said, finding the map was now useless.

"Hmm? That's an unusual monster..." Said Alice.

"Eh?" I turned back to Alice, only to find her gone. "Of fucking course…"

I grabbed Angel Halo, pulling the sword out as I got into a stance.

…

…

…

,,,,

(Wait, that ellipse was off!)

"I know you're there." I said.

A second later, a Dark Elf made her way out of the bush, as she looked at me.

"Go back from whence you came." Said the Dark Elf. "This is a place man must not approach."

I got out of my defensive stance, looking to my left and right, before looking at the Dark Elf, deciding to have a little fun. "Oh, I'm sorry… I just didn't realize racism was something both monsters and humans did equally." I smirked at the edge of the left side of my mouth. "Of course, if I'm wrong then that just means it's all from your side."

"I've told you once…" The Dark Elf seemed unfazed, as she pulled out a dagger. "Then I will have to use force.

"Ooh… scary." I said, leaning forward. "But I feel the phrase you're thinking of is: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The Dark Elf just gave a sly smile. "If you won't retreat, then I shall force you into deprivation." She said. "I will contaminate you with my darkness, and make you into my thing!"

I stopped, a sudden chill going up my spine. "Eugh, no thank you. Besides, I'm not into mind break porn."

The Dark Elf circled me, I kept my eyes on my opponent, as I spun my sword in my hand.

She went for the first strike, as I brought up Angel Halo to block the oncoming strike. I felt my feet dig into the ground, as I swung my blade to the right, before I swung it diagonally to the left.

"So that whole corrupting darkness thing," I began, jumping to the side as I avoided the attack from the dark elf. "How exactly do you even do that? What, you distant relatives with Mr. Negative or something?"

The Dark Elf paid me no mind, as I spun Angel Halo around in my hand. "Alright, fine, I can tell when a conversation doesn't want to be had. Let's end it here then!"

I charged forwards, before swinging my sword right at the Dark Elf's neck, the attack connecting as I slid behind her.

"...Demon Decapitation." I said, flicking Angel Halo to the side, as the Dark Elf slowly faded into…

"...The fuck?" I asked, looking at the tiny Dark Elf in front of me, before I decided to walk away from the monster, as she had apparently not had enough, and was now trying to hit me with a tiny stick.

"Okay, so apparently Enrika… doesn't like men… So is this now a sexist problem or is it still a Racist thing?"

"From the way the Dark Elf acted, telling you to leave, and not just going after you for your dick, I'd guess it was more for protecting the village." Said Alice, putting in her two sense. "So with that being said, it would beg to say that Enrika Village is probably a secret monster village. And right under her dumb nose as well…" Alice seemed to be smirking at that last part.

"Well, we might as well still continue." I said, looking at Alice. "We're already this far in, might as well finish what we started. Let's continue walking."

Not even a few steps later, and I'm stopped by another monster… well, it was really just another dark elf. If said Dark Elf was wearing a dress and had tentacles coming out from under it… Welp, everyone has their fetishes… and this one is NOT mine.

"I won't let you go any further than this…" Said the Dark Elf. "I'll summon a tentacle for you, and make you its prey…"

"...YEAH, that was NOT an image I wanted in my head anytime soon…" I responded, drawing Angel Halo.

The Dark Elf sends volleys of tentacles at me, as I feel my body curve and twist around each one, as I roll to the side, gritting my teeth.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" I shouted, grabbing the handle of my weapon with both hands.

I sprinted at the Dark Elf, dodging and slicing her tentacles. I leaned to the left, swinging Angel Halo at her head. I watched as she leaned her head to the side, before I felt a tentacle slam into my chest, knocking me off my feet

I jumped up, rolling my neck. "Let's end this." I said, taking a stance. "DEMON DECAPITATION!"

I sprinted at the Dark Elf, before sliding down. I waited until I was underneath her, before pushing myself off the ground, swinging my sword at her neck.

My attack never connected though, because my leg had a tentacle grab and pull before I hit, breaking my momentum.

"I'll wrap around you…" Said the Dark Elf.

"Fuck!" I shouted, as the rest of my Limbs were quickly restrained. I struggled, before quickly increasing my pace of struggling as I felt a tentacle get a bit too close to my nethers than my liking.

"Fufu… You can't move now." Said the Dark Elf. "Let me suck everything up like this…"

I inhaled, before violently swinging my left arm forwards, ripping the tentacles off of the limb, as I grabbed Angel Halo and cut the other tentacles off as I landed on the ground, as the bindings slowly fell off. I jumped back, avoiding another attempt from her to put me back in the last situation.

"Oh thank god…" I said to myself, as I zipped my pants back up. I turned to the Dark Elf, picking Angel Halo back up. "Enough games…"

I broke into a full sprint, dodging tentacles at the last second before stabbing Angel Halo straight through the Dark Elf's chest, sealing her. Eventually, she's small enough to fit into my hand.

"This is… A seal!?" Asked the now tiny Dark Elf. "How can a human use magic this powerful!?"

It was then that the now sealed Dark Elf ran away. I let out a long sigh, before sheathing Angel Halo.

"Another Dark Elf…" I heard Alice say, as I turned to face her. "They usually don't hang out in groups like that…"

"I think your idea of it being a monster village might have been true…" I said, starting my walking back up again. "Let's finish our trip and head back to Illiasburg as quickly as we can."

* * *

3 hours. That was how long it took to finally find Enrika Village. Mind you, those three hours were really as long as they were because we had to deal with the occasional monster.

As we broke the tree line, Alice changed into her human disguise. I looked around, seeing very few people, and even those I did see seemed to be tense at our arrival.

"...So it's like that…" Said Alice to herself. "...I guess I was right."

"Alice?" I looked at her, before hearing the sounds of footsteps. I turned to see a lone woman walking towards us. She stands out a fair bit, the strange atmosphere of this place seemingly passing by her, as she executed one of her own.

"You… don't appear to be a merchant." Said the Woman.

"Um…" I looked to my left and right. "And this place doesn't appear to be outsider friendly."

"That is correct. Other than merchants who trade things we need, we don't allow anyone else in the village." Said the Woman. "...Please go away."

I looked to Alice, as she raised an eyebrow at this. I turned back to the woman, before giving a slight smile.

"I understand. I had heard of this place from a blacksmith in Iliiasburg, a man by the name of Po." I said, before pointing to the shirt I was wearing. "I just came to ask about the possibility of getting something custom made, since the shirt I'm currently wearing came from your village, and excuse my way of saying this, but is fucking amazing. If you want us gone, I can easily accept your reasoning."

"Thank you for your understanding." Said the women.

I gave a look at Alice, deadpanning, before I bowed, looking at Alice as she seemed to be scanning the woman with her eyes. I poked her, before getting slapped on my back, as I fell face first onto the dirt.

"Ow…" I muttered, stretching my hand out as I pushed myself back up.

"That ring!" She said, almost immediately. I looked at Alice with a subtle look, before looking back at the woman. "You look a bit different than last I say you but… could you be Luka?"

I stand up straight, looking at Alice for a second, before looking back at the woman. "I uh… think you have the wrong person."

I wasn't sure if Alice felt it, but I'd be surprised if she didn't, as I suddenly felt something crawl up my back, as the woman in front of me looked me dead in the eye.

"...Would you mind coming with me for a second?" She asked, as I looked from side to side, before nodding.

The woman looked at Alice. "I'm afraid I'd like this chat to remain private."

Alice just shrugged, indifferent as always, before she walked off to who knows where, as I suddenly found myself getting dragged to a nearby house.

The interior was nice, reminded me a bit of the house back in Illiasville. However, I do have to say that I didn't have a good feeling about this, especially with the Fallen Angel behind me about to probably kill me for the same reason Illias was mad at me for. It's fun knowing knowledge from the game, that way I know just how I could die right now.

I heard the door close behind me, as I turned to look at it, before looking back at the woman only to get thrown at the opposite wall.

"...Okay… that was uncalled for…" I groaned, picking myself up, as I stared the woman down. "And here I thought this would be a pleasant visit."

"I'd prefer if you cut the chatter." Said the woman. "I'm going to ask you this once, what did you do with him?"

I let out a sigh, before looking at the house. "...This house have a silence spell or something over it?"

The woman seemed to raise an eyebrow at me. "Yes… why?"

"Okay, so it's not as dangerous to say it aloud here then, good to know…" I muttered. "Look, Micaela, can I call you Micaela?"

"Answer the question and maybe you'll live long enough to remember the name." Said Micaela.

"Okay, one, that's a terrifying image." I said, pointing at her. "And two, I don't have any clue what you guys keep asking about what I've done with Luka."

"But you wear his ring." Said Micaela, pointing at my hand. "So you obviously have something to do with him."

"Yeah, probably." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Doesn't mean that I have any idea what that is."

Micaela didn't seem to like my answer, as I raised my arms up in surrender as she took a step closer. "Woah! Woah! Easy… I don't know what you're talking about! I would love to answer, but I'll give you the same answer I gave Illias that one time she visited me via dream. I don't know."

Micaela's eyes seemed to widen, before she narrowed them. "Illias spoke with you?" She asked. A moment of silence rang true, before Micaela gestured to the nearby couch. "Sit."

I took the initiative, and sat down on the rather comfortable sofa. Micaela sat down oposite of me, a teapot in hand. "Tea?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm… not much of a tea person." I said, slightly raising my hand.

"Well, what kind of person are you?" Asked Micaela.

"...Not a tea kind.." I said, before sighing. "Now… I guess I should start explaining about myself."

"And why you share a resemblance to Luka." Said Micaela. I rubbed the back of my neck, as I fiddled with the purple hair atop my head.

"I actually… don't know why my hair is like this. I had brown hair before I woke up here." I said, leaning back.

"Before you woke up here?" Asked Micaela.

"...This place IS protected from outside detection… or something those lines, right?" I asked.

"It is soundproof, yes." Said Micaela.

I nodded, swallowing, before I looking at the ceiling. "...I'm not from your world… I'm from one where your world, the current story and the events of such, are recorded as… well, a story."

Micaela raised an eyebrow, as she poured herself a cup of tea, before she looked to the side. "That just begs the question of how you ended up here."

"If I could tell you, I would." I said, sighing. "All I know is that once I woke up here, I think… I think I incorporated some of the DNA from Luka, or something along those lines."

"Incorporated?" Asked Micaela, as I nodded, slowly getting into my meditating position, as the slight wounds I had received from the first few minutes of our conversation faded away.

"I don't think wounds heal that easily." I said, opening my eyes. "That's something I'm pretty sure only Angels are capable of…"

"So you know Luka's origins then…?" Asked Micaela.

"Yeah… and I guess, MY origins now as well." I said.

Micaela's face grew serious. "Then you know that you need to be careful with that power. Too much holy energy in a mortal body can kill you, turning you completely into holy energy."

I nodded. "I haven't taken the ring off yet, and don't plan to."

Micaela nodded, before she stood up. "Alright, while the disappearance of Luka isn't good, I can say that you aren't going to do something terribly evil anytime soon."

"If that's the case, I'll take my leave then. It was… nice to meet you." I said, walking towards the door.

"Before you go!" Said Micaela, as I turned around. "You said you wanted a custom order?"

"Uh, yeah! Just some extra armament for my pants, gloves, maybe some steel toed boots or something." I said, slipping the black coat off of me. "This, I should probably stop wearing at this point."

Micaela nodded. "You said Po was the one who pointed you our way? Then I'll have the order delivered to him."

"Thank you, I'll take my leave then." I said, walking out, leaving the black coat behind to probably be thrown out.

* * *

"You know, in retrospect that didn't really take as long as I thought it would." I said, as we were camping out about halfway between Illiasburg and Enrika Village in a small forested area.

"We spent the last 10 hours walking in silence." Said Alice, seemingly annoyed.

"Sorry? I… had things I was thinking about." I said, staring at the campfire in front of me. "...Is it normally this cold?" I asked, rubbing my arms with my hands.

I felt the impact of a blanket, as I looked at Alice, as she wrapped herself around a tree.

"...Thanks." I said, slipping into my sleeping bag. Closing my eyes, it didn't take long before I passed out.

* * *

"Hey."

"...Hey!"

"...Wake up already!"

"Gah!?" I bolted upwards, as Alice looked at with a relieved look.

"Finally," She said. "Why does it take so long to wake you up anyways."

I gave her a look, only to see Alice looking at me expectantly. "Make breakfast."

"...Yeah, sure." I sighed, stretching out, before getting to work.

* * *

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you that they aren't the most open to outsiders…" Said Po, sweat dropping as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That _WOULD_ be something people normally say first." I said, sighing aloud. "But, it doesn't matter right now."

I looked around the shop, it was the slowest time for business, so it was the perfect time to have a chat.

"Side note, nice job on swindling that guy yesterday." I said.

"Hey, it's not swindling if he wanted it in the first place." Said Po, as I shook my head.

"So I hear you're going to Happiness village now. To see what's going on over there?" Asked Po, as he picked up a nearby hammer and started pounding out some imperfections in the sword he was working on.

"That's the plan." I said, checking on the water in my cantine. "I don't think calling it what I did put myself on Alice's good side though…"

"What _did_ you call it?" Asked Zyavan, as the Dragon Pup went back to drinking up a glass of milk.

As I was asked this, I sprung to my feet, knocking the chair I was sitting on onto it's back. I inhaled deeply, before letting it out in a loud yell.

" _ **THE QUEST FOR STICKY LIQUIDS!**_ -Gak!" I had only finished my exclamation, before I felt a hand smack me upside the head.

"Would you shut up about that?" Asked Alice, as she stood behind me in her human disguise.

"NEVER!" I shouted, only to be slapped to the other side of the room. "Never….!" My voice was muffled, but carried the same force as the last one.

"Can you please not slap him into the walls of my shop please? Some of the stuff here was expensive to get." Said Po, as he peered at the sword in his hand. "Could use another round of heat treating…"

"Alright, I think we've been here too long anyways." I said, picking myself up. "Po, I trust if my items come in before I get back, that you'll watch it and don't sell it?"

"What do you take me for? I'm still pretty sure Zyavan wouldn't let me do that even if I wanted to." Said Po, as he pointed at said Dragon pup with his thumb.

"Alright then! Alice, let's go… ONWARDS, TO _**THE QUEST! FOR STI**_ -GAK!" I wasn't even allowed to finish my sentence as I was delivered a swift punch to the gut by Alice.

* * *

"By the way…" Alice asked, as we walked through the forest to the area of where Happiness village was located. "Do you know why it's called Happiness village?"

"I've never heard of the village before we arrived at the Sutherland Inn so… no." I said, rolling my shoulders.

"The name is derived from the nearby Harpy Village." Said Alice.

"Well, a nearby village like that would probably make some men happy…" I said to myself under my breath, but knowing Alice still probably heard me.

"Being close to the harpy village, and hearing they're having a problem, I can take a guess as…" Alice stopped, looking ahead of us. "Hmm?"

"Alice?" I looked at her, only to see bland air. "If other people hadn't acknowledged her, at some point I think I'd probably just she was a figment of my imagination with how often she just kinda vanishes."

"Fufu… and unbaptized traveler." My head snapped towards the sound of the voice that had just spoken, finding myself in front of a bee girl. "You look delicious."

"Haven't heard that one before…" I said under my breath, drawing Angel Halo. "I'm going to ask this once. Leave me alone."

The bee girl didn't seem to listen, as she just seemed to be thinking on her next 'meal'.

"...Please?"

There was again, no response. I rolled my eyes, before rushing the bee girl, quickly ending it with demon decapitation.

I stood up, sheathing my sword as the bee girl turned into a tiny bee behind me.

I watched as the bee flew off, silently thanking the face I avoided being stung.

"It seems that roadblock has been dealt with." Said Alice, as I nodded.

"We should be almost there, come on." I said, starting my walking back up.

* * *

"This must be it, huh?" I said, looking around the village in front of us. Alice in her human disguise as she seemed to be looking for anything out of place. It was calm, from just a single look, it didn't seem like anything was wrong with the place.

I however, knew better than just leaving things like this up to the first glance.

"From a first glance it doesn't seem like anything is wrong…" I said, looking at the women tending to the nearby crops and beehives. "But it doesn't sit well with me…"

"You may be blind, but you have the idea." Said Alice. "Do you see any men?"

"One sec…" I said, looking around. "...None. ...Oh… Okay there's our problem."

"Wait, there is a small boy helping the others… Unless it's a trap." I said the last part to myself, probably confusing Alice with my use of 'Trap'.

"Trap?" Knew it.

"Someone who looks so convincingly like a certain gender, that by the time you realize you have made a mistake, it's already too late." I said.

"Ah…" Alice understood my meaning at least.

"Oh a traveler? A young one in fact." Said a nearby Woman, working at a nearby beehive. "You came all the way out here, but we don't really have anything to entertain a traveler with."

"Due to a shortage of manpower, we have a shortage of our specialty happiness honey, to…" Said the Woman.

I scratched the back of my neck. "That… isn't really why we're here."

"Why would that be then?" Asked the Woman.

It was at this point that the young boy from earlier starts screaming, I snap my head in the direction before sprinting off in that direction.

As I close in, I see a harpy grabbing the boy in her talons, about to take off.

"Let him go!" I shouted, planting my foot onto the ground in a halt.

The Harpy turns to me, still holding on to the boy in her talons. "Huh? I haven't seen you in this village before… Are you a traveler?"

"You could say that…" I said, shrugging with a smirk on my face.

Her eyes on the other hand, seem to be sizing me up, before she releases the boy and smiles, licking her lips.

"Alright… I'll let the boy go." Said the Harpy. "Instead, I'll kidnap you~!"

"That's nice. Kid, now would be an EXCELLENT time to run!" I shouted, drawing Angel Halo.

"O-okay…!" He said, running away into a nearby house. At this point, I notice the fact it's just me and the Harpy out.

"Heehee… You're much nicer than that little boy~." Said the Harpy. "I'll take you back to my nest, and we can make lots of children. Or we can start mating right here…? Be a good boy and make lots of children with me…"

"Hmm… interesting proposal, here's my counter argument." I said, before rushing her, slicing at her before she had a chance to take into the air.

"Ow!" The Harpy flew away from me, squinting in pain.

"Sorry, not sorry!" I said, returning my stance to a neutral stance. "I don't support rape aggressors anonymous!"

"I'll… I'll let you go with just this much today!" The harpy yells at me, as she flies back to where I can only assume Harpy Village is located.

I let Angel Halo hand loosely at my side, before falling onto my back in exhaustion. Walking for a few hours and then fighting 2 monsters almost in a row can do that to a person.

"The traveler drove the harpy away? Amazing!" Said a nearby Girl. I rolled onto my front before picking myself up. As soon as I'm fully standing up, all the villagers start crowding around me. The sight of no older men proves what Alice was saying earlier.

"Driving off the harpy… You must be really skilled!" An old woman gave praise.

"I like to think so…" I said, before asking her something. "Who might you be?"

"I'm the village chief's wife." Said the woman (Who I will now dub as Elder since that's how she is known as in game). "Since he has been kidnapped, I am acting village chief."

"Barricading yourself in a house, even as a child is being abducted?" Alice seemed to be patronizing the elder. "Can you really call yourself a chief like that?"

"Actually not a single person in this village tried to help..." Said Alice, her eyes looking around at the people surrounding us.

"Oh boy…" I said under my breath, realizing where this was going.

The women just go silent, as all of them stare at the ground in silence.

"...I am VERY uncomfortable right now…" I said to Alice, under my breath. "Thanks for that."

"...What can weak people like us do?" Asked the Elder. "Now traveler. We hate to impose, but we have a favor to ask of you…"

"Hahaha, here it comes hero." Alice seemed to continue her patronization spree, dragging me into the crossfire… not that she hadn't earlier. "Now they're going to try to force their problems on you."

I see the Elder's face flash with anger, before she begins, but I stop her.

"I'm going to ask this once." I said as calmly as I could. "How many others have you asked to help you with this?"

The elder doesn't respond, before a girl in the crowd speaks up.

"So far seven people have headed off to defeat them." Said the girl.

"Oof…" I bit the bottom of my lip, as I turned to the elder. "And you wish for me to attempt to do the same?"

"...Yes." She responds.

I stop, looking at Alice with a raised eyebrow, a smirk forming on my face, before I looked back to the Elder.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? Rescue the men? Kill the harpies?" I said, looking at the group around me. "Because I could do that."

Alice coughed into her elbow, something along the lines of 'bullshit'.

"But uh… I'm not doing that." I said, much to the shock of the people around me. "Don't get me wrong! I'm totally going to rescue the men, just… I won't go about it by basically committing genocide."

"I will go to the Harpy Village, and ask their reasoning… because everyone has a reason to do something, even if it's a stupid reason. I won't go out of my way to hurt anyone that I know for sure didn't have a good reason for it." I said, before turning to a woman close by. "Can I get a map to their location?"

She hesitated, before the elder nodded, as she quickly went off to get me one.

"...I'll wait until evening. Then I'll head out." I said, looking at Alice. "Now excuse me… but I need the bathroom."

* * *

"This is it." Said a girl, as she and an older woman brought me to the outskirts of the village, a bit away from the Harpy Village. "A little bit further, and you'll come onto the harpies village."

"Got it." I said, walking forward, before being stopped by Alice.

"Hey Bryce." I turned to Alice, as she seemed to be looking to the side of me. "...Make sure you come back. Don't lose in a place like this."

I smiled, before taking a mental image of this moment for blackmail later. "Trust me, I'll be fine. It all depends on how everything else is when this is all said and done."

"You two." I said, looking at my 'escorts'. "Head back to the village. I can find my way back myself, and I expect to be here for a day at least if it all goes smoothly."

"Okay…?" The girl said, as they turned around and headed back to Happiness Village.

I looked back to where Alice was, only to see nothing.

"I guess she went with them…" I said to myself, before turning around. "...Here we go."

* * *

I was on the outskirts of their village, it was dusk now, the sun just set and the area still lit slightly by the moonlight.

"I'm amazed no one has found me yet." I said to myself, as I took a sip from my cantine before putting it back, the object hanging off my belt now that I left my bag at the village.

I suddenly felt wait on the large branch I was sitting on, as I snapped my head to the right.

"Same, honestly." A voice responded, as I jumped, falling out of the tree, only to be caught last second by some talons.

I looked up, only to see the Harpy from earlier holding me upside down by the leg with her talons.

"Oh this is perfect…" I said to myself in annoyance.

"Oh hey! You're that guy who hit me!" She said in realization, before abruptly dropping me, as I fell onto my back in pain. "What is a jerk like you doing here!?"

"You were kidnapping a kid! I think I had all the reason to do what I did!" I said, standing up, as she landed in front of me.

"Details…!" She said, looking off to the side, before looking back at me. "Wait, don't change the subject! Why are you here!?"

"If you MUST know," I began, crossing my arms. "I'm here to speak to whoever is in charge of your village. Happiness Village called, it wants it's manhood back."

My reference seemed to fly over her head (Ironically enough), as she seemed confused at my saying of words and such. "...Huh?"

"I'm here to know why you guys started to abduct the men from that village." I deadpanned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'd like to hear BOTH sides of the story before I just go up and outright go on a rampage on someone's ass."

"And no, not in that sense!" I quickly shouted, seeing the mischievous look in the Harpy's face.

"You're no fun…!" The Harpy said, before stopping to think. "Hmm… I don't really like him, but he doesn't seem to be wanting to inflict harm on us…"

I just stood there, waiting, before she turned back to me. "Alright, you see that BIG tree over there?" The Harpy pointed to it with her wing, I nodded. "That's where you'll find our Queen. I'd suggest you be respectful around her."

"What, did you expect me to NOT do that?" I asked, before nodding.

"Also!" The Harpy stopped me. "Walk in plain sight. If you just do that, they may treat you like less of an intruder and more as someone else."

"That… is actually helpful. Thanks. Maybe I'll see you around." I said to the Harpy, before walking forward, the sky now dark.

As I approached the big tree, I found myself leaning back a bit to see the top. As I looked at the area of said tree in front of me, I found myself face to face with a rope ladder.

"Makes sense… If you have wings, ladders aren't really a thing you need." I said to myself, tugging on the rope to make sure it wouldn't snap if I started to scale it. "Probably for the human residents… or young harpies who can't fly yet."

As I placed my foot against the rope and started to ascend, I looked behind me, taking in the sight of the Harpy Village. I had to admit, the Harpies built themselves a nice treetop town: their wooden houses looked very cozy and comfortable. It all really depended on if you were a fan of heights, because this kind of setup was probably a nightmare to those with Acrophobia.

I mean, I also had that, so yeah… it kinda was.

I continued my look, before seeing a few Harpies sprinkled about. A few looked at me with curiosity, but none bothered me. My first guess would be that the Harpy from earlier helped me out on that, but she didn't really… leave her position, as when I looked at her (Even if it was a small area from how far away I was) I could still see her… and now she's waving… great.

After taking a second to make sure I wasn't going to freak out, I continued my climb, as I reached the top of the ladder and pulled myself up on the wooden platform surrounding the Queen Harpy's house. I dusted myself off, taking a single look down before instantly regretting it and looking back towards the house. My eyes made contact with two armoured Harpies in front of the door to the Queen's house, and I raised a hand and waved it slightly.

They nodded, before moved slightly, allowing me passage. I nodded back, before taking a deep breath, stepping through the doorway, whilst also leaving Angel Halo near the front, far enough to show I mean no harm, but close enough for me to grab… just in case.

The first thing I noticed, was the room… because it felt so… normal, I guess?

The room was basically the world's version of the common house, since technology isn't really a thing, and I'm pretty sure they still think consuming mercury is something that's supposed heal you of the hiccups or something like that. A few chairs, a sofa of sorts, a big ass bed… the other necessary essentials were there as well, but my focus was more on the person I'm supposed to be having a conversation with right now.

It took me a few seconds after looking at the room around me, that the Harpy Queen was patiently waiting for me to finish my look around, as her eyes were probably on me the entire time. I walked calmly towards her, before kneeling in front of her.

"So… you are the traveler who boldly walked in our village and wished to speak with me..." she murmured in a soft, low tone as she regarded me speculatively. "I am Diantha, the Queen of this Harpy tribe. And you are...?"

I looked up, seeing as she allowed me to stand. I stood up, before taking in what the Harpy Queen looked like

She was considerably taller than the other harpies, with very soft, almost fur-like feathers. She had a striking combination of blue hair and deep green eyes, with a single purple feather plume standing up from her forehead, as if it was a regal crown itself. Her wings were also purple-colored, while her legs were covered in soft pink feathers. The elaborate circlet and elegant silk shirt she wore, along with her necklace and bracelets, made it very obvious she was of high standing.

"Bryce. Bryce Bridged." I said, straightening myself out. "And if my casual walking into your village is considered 'bold', I'd love to know what you think of someone slowly walking away from an explosion is."

The queen seemed to suppress a small laugh, however not hiding the smile on her face.

"I'm a traveler, your highness… a hero is also probably another thing people would label me as." I said. I could see her smile she had quickly turn into a frown. "Not in that sense." I quickly said, muttering a quick 'I will not be labeled!' under my breath. "I'm not baptised, and if I WAS a quote on quote 'Hero'," I said, using the quote thing with my fingers. "Then I probably would be walking away slowly from an explosion resonating from around here."

"You don't seem to think anything high of the church's heroes." Said the Queen.

I rolled my eyes. "Well… you're not wrong? Honestly, most of them are arrogant assholes that think the universe's center resides with them, while others are a bunch of mouth breathing idiots whose brain intelligence is about as large as how sharp a ball is. Which, it isn't."

"You seem to have some… choice words on them." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Those kind of people have warped what the title 'hero' should really be." I said, before realizing I was getting off track. "Anyways, as we were saying."

The Harpy seemed to nod, before speaking. "I must admit, I was alarmed when you claimed to be a Hero." she admitted. "But... you _seem_ to be courteous and well-mannered, unlike those barbarians who claim that title for themselves. I will hear you out. I assume you wish to discuss something with me?"

"To say, I'm probably not very well-mannered." I said, moving my left hand for emphasis. "But you are right about the discussing part."

I took a breath, closing my eyes, before exhaling, as I looked at the Harpy Queen. "...It's about Happiness Village and the kidnapped men."

The Harpy Queen sighed, closing her eyes. "I guessed as much. So allow me to guess, you're going to defeat me and bring the men back to the village safe and sound now that they're away from the monsters?"

I looked to my left and right with a dumbfounded face, before looking back at the Harpy Queen.

"...Did you… Even _HEAR_ what I said about the so called 'Heroes'?" I asked, as the Harpy Queen's eyes opened up, as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I came to be civil about this. I want BOTH sides of the story before I go all one man army on a side."

"Which…" I began, rubbing the back of my neck. "I most probably can't pull off so…"

I relaxed my posture a bit. "See… I know Monsters use semen as a source of food, but I also know that it isn't the SOLE thing monsters can consume for nourishment. So that's why I'm asking. The Villagers think you apparently are eating the kidnapped men, which I presume is false, but I'm still lost on why you're kidnapping them."

"...You really don't know? Well, you are young so it makes sense…" The Harpy Queen said the last part more primarily to herself. "We aren't kidnapping those men for food. We need them for mating. Without them to fertilize our eggs, we cannot have children, and would die off."

Her words hung in the air for me, as I stood there for about 15 seconds taking what she just said in, before realizing that I knew this when I was preparing, but forgot it because I was caught up in other things.

I facepalmed. "Hindsight, why must you fail me in my time of need..."

"I see you understand." Said the Harpy Queen.

"I do… But I don't see why you didn't just… you know… ask." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"If it was that simple we would have done that, but due to your religion, men aren't quite willing to mate with monsters, so we unfortunately must resort to kidnapping." Said the Harpy Queen. "It's… not something I am proud of, but... as the Queen of the tribe, I have to look out for my subjects' well-being. Even if I have misgivings, I have to ensure our survival."

"I can see that. It was either this or well… Extinction, I can understand why." I said. "And I also believe you know that most of the men in that village had families."

The Queen's eyes casted downwards. "I do. As I said, I'm not proud of it. But I've also said my reasoning." Said the Harpy Queen, before she looked dead straight at me. "With that said, I assure you the kidnapped men are cared for and kept safe and happy. We would never dream of harming the fathers of our children, after all. We aren't savages." Said the Harpy Queen.

"I never thought that wasn't the case." I said. "I was just asking."

"I would welcome any other solution, but negotiating with humans is impossible... their religion makes it nearly hopeless to even approach them without being killed, much less talk." Said the Harpy Queen.

"...Well… You ARE having a conversation with one now…" I said, putting my arms and hands into a 'what?' position. "...Look. I don't want to have to fight you. I don't want to fight the people of Happiness Village… I don't want to fight anyone!"

The Harpy Queen looks at me with eyes that seem to ask me to go on.

"...If the issue is that you don't think humans are open to negotiations, then let me help." I said, a determined look now in my eyes. "I'll make sure everything goes smoothly and make sure that there aren't casualties on both sides."

The Queen seemed to think about it, as she put one of her hand… wings… thing on her chin.

"...It's negotiations, so I need to make sure it's even ground on terms of… well, negotiating." I said, before shaking my head, and muttering to myself: 'eugh, grammar…!'. "Of course, I will go out of my way to make sure things go smoothly. You can trust me on that."

"You would... do that for us...? You're a strange Hero, But I appreciate your generosity," The Queen Harpy replied with a small smile. "I... believe I will trust you, for the time being. Please, young Hero... do not let me down. I'm placing my faith in you with this."

"I won't let you down, I hope..." I said, extending a hand. "...Wait, you don't have hands to shake… ...Well, this is awkward." I said to myself, scratching the back of my neck.

The Harpy Queen gave a motherly smile. "Mmmm... I have a good feeling about you," she nodded. "You said your name was Bryce, right? Well then, Hero Bryce, I hereby authorize you to negotiate peace terms with the nearby human village on my behalf. All I and my people ask is that we be allowed to have men for mating... and if at all possible, that they be allowed to see the families they built in this village over time."

"It all depends on how well the negotiations go…" I said, kneeling down. "Now, I must excuse myself. I should head back ASAP."

"Now? It's about to be night." Said the Queen. "You're welcome to stay in our village until morning."

"Well… Since I'm not crazy, I'm going to agree. It's also got nothing to do with the fact that I've basically slept in a sleeping bag for the past 2 days." I said. "So, I'll take you up on your offer."

"I will order that you not be disturbed. You are my guest and my representative, right now. It would not do for one of my subjects to kidnap and rape you, after all." Said the Harpy Queen.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said, standing up. "A good night sleep should do me some good."

"Have a good night sleep." She said, as I walked out the door. I felt a wing on my shoulder, as I turned to see one of the Harpy Guards.

"Please, follow me." She said, as she led me to a nearby cabin on a nearby tree.

I entered the house, before I heard the door close and assumed that I was alone.

"...Welp… Now the question is… Did I complete the quest or fail it?" I asked myself.

"...Oh who am I kidding, this is going to go well enough." I said, sitting on the bed provided to me, before laying down.

"Let's hope so." A voice said, as my head snapped to my left, seeing Alice in her normal form standing in the center of the room.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" I asked, pointing a finger at her.

"Since the guards set this place up for you." Said Alice, slithering towards me. "Speaking of, I'm amazed that you not only got the Harpy Queen to agree with negotiations, but you also managed to give such a serious meeting a light hearted undertone. Anywhere else would probably make people not take you seriously."

"...Thanks?" I said, unsure. "...I'm gonna have some explaining to do when they realize you're here."

"You won't. I'll take care of it." Said Alice, turning to the door.

"Also, I swear to god if you somehow make the situation worse for me, _you are dead!_ " I said, pointing at her retreating form.

I let my body go limp, my head landing on the pillow beneath me.

"...I may need another of these." I said, folding the pillow so it was more comfortable.

* * *

 ***THUD!***

"Ugh…" I barely opened my eyes, finding myself face to face with the wood flooring. "How are you this morning, wood?"

"Are you always this out of it in the mornings?" A voice asked, as I quickly rolled onto my back, seeing the form of a Harpy Gaurd. "The Queen wishes to speak with you. I'll leave you alone so you can get yourself ready."

The Harpy Guard turned around and left the room, as I rolled onto my front and pushed myself up.

"I… am not ready for this…" I yawned, before fixing my shirt and walking outside.

The Harpy Guard escorted me to the Harpy Queen's house. Along the way, I saw several of whom I only could assume were the men from Happiness village outside, or inside the nearby literal treehouses.

The Guard stopped in front of the Queen's residence, as the Guard standing… well, on guard, nodded, as they let me past.

I walked into the room, as the Harpy Queen turned to look at me.

"Uh… Morning?" I asked, my eyes tired, as I looked as if I had bags under my eyes. "...How sleep deprived do I look?"

"You do have bags under your eyes." The Queen said, as I took this moment to remember that she was a queen and I kneeled. "...I'm about to go on my morning stroll, would you accompany me to the village edge?"

"Sure, there's probably things you need to ask me about. And… something I need to ask you about." I said, looking off to the side.

"Hm? Come with me." She said, as we walked out of her house and she glided down to the ground.

"...So am I taking the ladder or…?" I asked, looking down. My question was answered as I felt something grip my shoulders, as I soon found myself slowly descending to the ground. Of course, I was internally freaking out, but hey, I wasn't in control of my descent so…

As my feet connected with the ground, and was let go, a combo which then resulted in me hopping around for a few seconds to exhaust my now acquired adrenaline.

After calming down, I turned to the Harpy Queen, as she seemed to be smiling at my antics.

"Come, let us talk." She said, as we started walking. "What expectations do you have of this negotiation you are going to start today?"

"To be completely honest, I don't know." I said, looking at a bunch of Harpies flying around, doing what I only could assume as their normal lives. "I expect it to end up fine, but I don't know how bumpy the ride will be on our way to that point."

"Then I will eagerly await news of your success." Said the Harpy Queen.

We continued our walk, before we reached the halfway point.

"...So… I guess you met Alice." I said.

"I did. I was surprised at first, as were my passed out guards, but she seems to have good intentions." Said the Harpy Queen.

"I'd hope so." I said. "...She didn't ask about food did she?"

The Harpy Queen thought on that, before nodding.

"Of course she did…" I muttered, putting my hands to my face.

We continued walking in silence, before the Queen spoke up.

"I don't suppose that you're planning to stay once it's all done?" The Harpy Queen asked.

"Not really." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "I plan on going attempting to do what I'm doing here, but on a global scale. I want to see Humans and Monsters co-exist. Which, isn't going to be the most… easiest of matters. But it's happened before, and I expect to see it happen again."

"I presume you're referring to Remina… before the slaughter?" Asked the Harpy Queen.

"Yes, I am." I said. "I must say though, I don't think all the things we're told about Remina is correct."

"You are correct…" I looked at the Queen. "Your religion says the only casualties were Human, but the slaughter was mutual."

"...Monsters as well then?" I said. The Queen nodded, as I looked ahead. "Of course, I guess Illiasburg also counts…"

"Illiasburg?" The Harpy Queen asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say there 'Bandit' problem was dealt with." I said. "In reality, it was just 4 monster girls, who were probably like… 7-8. Who were behind it. They're living in Illiasburg now. Of course, Amira was living there long before that…"

"...That dragon scale you have wrapped around your wrist…" Said the Harpy Queen. "...Was that from one of the 'Bandits'?"

"Yeah… It is." I said, moving my hand up. "Why do you ask?"

The Queen gave a soft smile. "I've heard of when someone of Dragonblood gives you a scale from there person, it means you're their chosen."

"Chosen!?" I asked, stumbling a bit.

"Of course, I still hear you need to take the Dragon Seal Trial to actually be married to a dragon…" Said the Harpy Queen, looking up.

"This is just causing more problems…" I said to myself, massaging my temples. "Anyways, we're here. I should go… If you so wish, your highness." I bowed.

"I can tell you're not exactly alright with bowing and kneeling." Said the Harpy Queen. "You're dismissed. And please, kneeling or bowing isn't needed. You are someone of importance yourself now."

I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. See you sometime tomorrow, or later tonight. One or the other."

I broke into a jog, which turned into a run, as my form eventually was lost in the forest's foliage.

* * *

Okay, time to make an entrance… how the hell am I going to do that?

I could make an explosion go off and walk slowly behind me… No, that's something I can save for later…

Screw it, I'm just going to calmly walk into the village.

As I came into view of the gate, I started seeing the villagers crowd around it… before I was air tackled by a bee girl.

One seal later, I walked out of the treeline I had been thrown into, as I sheathed Angel Halo. As I walked through the gate, the elder walked up to me. "I see you have returned." Said the Elder. "Good to see you're safe. So, have you found the men?"

"Well… It's complicated." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "See… Well, it's best I say first that they are all fine and well… and that I spoke with the Harpy Queen at length about it."

"...And?" Asked one of the women in the crowd.

"Well… It's best if I explain _WHY_ they were kidnapping the men." I said, before looking around. "Is there anywhere I can sit?"

So after sitting down, I retold the conversation I had with the Harpy Queen. I made sure to go into as much detail as I could, also explaining the Queen's reluctance to do it in the first place in length. All of them payed attention to me, all of them quite. Alice ended up showing herself halfway through in her human form.

"And that's about it." I said, standing up. "At this point it's a matter of if you all will agree to make negotiations or not. I should also put it out there that some of them have families there now, as well."

The Elder nodded. "I cannot blame her for thinking negotiations would be a waste of time. Most humans would, indeed, attack first and ask questions later… As for negotiations, the fact that some of them men have new families may complicate things a little, yes." Said the Elder. "What do you all think? I would like your input on this. One at a time, please; I've only got so many ears."

I sat down, as I watched as the villagers discussed it with each other. Eventually the quieted down, as the Elder looked back to me. "We have talked it over, Hero, and decided we will entrust you with the negotiations as well." She said. "All we ask, for the time being, is that the men be allowed to go back and forth from the villages as needed. As for the rest of our askings, would you kindly ask the Harpy Queen if her tribe would be willing to help out with chores and work in the village? Harpies can fly, and are far stronger than we are. Their help in running the village would be invaluable."

I nodded, making a mental note. "Alright, got it. If that's it, I should probably be heading back-"

"Wait." Alice said, as everyone looked her way. "You should also tell the Queen Harpy that she will have to see about limiting the amount of breeding her people will do."

"Right, population control and all that." I said, pointing at Alice.

"Your friend there has a point, young man." Said the Elder. "Harpies are quick boomers, so eventually the male population will be spread too thin to keep up."

"Alright then. I got it." I said, nodding. I stood up, turning to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow, either I'll be alone, so I can bring you to their village for the negotiations, or they'll be here."

"Alright, best of luck to you." Said the Elder.

I started on my trek back, Alice walking up next to me.

"That entrance sure was 'epic'. "Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh shush!" I said, playfully punching her shoulder, before regretting it instantly as she then punched me into a tree.

"You don't know how to take a joke, do you?" I asked, as Alice laughed, before she helped me out of the indented tree.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Well, that went about as well as someone could hope." I said, walking into the Harpy Queen's house.

"Well, what did they say?" Asked the Harpy Queen, who was sitting on a sofa.

The Harpy queen raised an eyebrow, as I looked to Alice to explain.

"Harpies are explosive breeders, sometimes laying multiple clutches of two or more eggs in a season, and they grow to maturity sooner than humans do, as well. If they breed without restraint, there will soon be too many of them, and the male population will be stretched too thin to keep up." Said Alice. "Also, you'll want to talk to both sides about allowing men to partner with multiple human women, because if the Harpies' breeding rate isn't met by an increased birth rate on the human side, the situation will quickly get out of hand. Even then, this village will have to find a way to get fresh blood in the form of men moving in."

"She has a point." I said.

"That is indeed a fair point," Queen Sophie nodded. "I will have to discuss it with the tribe. Many of us dearly love children, and want to have as many of them as possible, so they may not be too happy with such a limitation, but I think I can make them understand."

"Well, if that's all, then I think we're good to move onto negotiations tomorrow." I said. "Now to ask, shall you travel to their village, or the other way around?"

"I do have one request on a condition to the limitation for breeding." Said the Harpy Queen. "The condition is simple: that I, as the tribe's Queen, be allowed to pick any one male of my choice to mate with, for at least one clutch of young. The Queen is the center of the tribe, and as such, it is my duty to regularly provide fresh blood of the highest quality possible. Therefore, I must insist on this concession."

"I don't see an issue with it." I said, looking to Alice, as she seemed to be giving me a deadpanned expression for something. "...What?"

Her expression changed back to her stoic one, as I was even more confused. "WHAT!?"

"This is all going better than I expected. I am truly thankful to you, Hero Bryce. You have been a blessing to us." Said the Harpy Queen.

"I'm glad you think so." I said.

"Let her know that as long as my presence will not unnerve her fellow humans, I will gladly meet her and speak with her in person." Said the Harpy Queen.

"Then I guess I shall take my leave." I said. "I'll head out back to the village tomorrow then."

"Since you are still under my protection, don't worry about worry about my subjects assaulting you." Said the Harpy Queen.

"I didn't expect to." I said, as I turned around, walking out of the house, being escorted back to my 'house' in the village.

"...Wait, where's Alice?" I asked myself, as I looked around me. "...Well, She should be fine."

* * *

Okay, so here we are. In Happiness village, Everyone from each village there to discuss negotiations. And yes, this includes the men.

I will say that everyone did get a bit… startled at the Harpy Queen's entrance, but I don't think it had an effect on the outcome really.

As for the ACTUAL negotiations… let's just say that things ended in probably the best way I would've hoped it would. With a literal party going on afterwords.

"That went about as well as I thought it was going to." I said, leaning against a wall, looking out at the people and monsters… well, they're having a party for a reason. "Don't you agree?"

"I'll admit." Began Alice. "I expected this to crash and burn in front of your eyes, but It seemed to work out in the end.

"Yeah… i guess so." I responded, before I looked to my left, seeing the Harpy Queen and Elder approach me.

"Hey." I said, putting my flask away, as I was handed a glass of punch. "...This better not be spiked…"

"It isn't trust us." Said the Elder. "There is still a lot of work to be done, but that's for us to worry about. You have done everything you could to help us, Hero. The rest is up to us."

"Well, good luck. I hope everything goes well." I said, taking a sip, before immediately clutching my throat with my left hand. "Like hell this isn't spiked!"

"Loosen up a bit." Alice said, as I turned to face her. "It'll probably help you be a bit more social."

"I am 17, what part of that do you not understand?" I said. "Alcohol isn't something on my 'to drink list' at least until I'm 19!"

Alice shook her head, while I just sighed. I looked over at the Harpy Queen, and said. "Anyways, I'm gonna head back to Harpy Village soon. There is… a lot of sleep I'd like to have right now."

"You enjoy your rest, Hero." Said The Harpy Queen.

I nodded at both the Elder and Queen, before stopping and realizing something.

"...So I guess this means you'll all be able to export your happiness honey again?" I asked.

"That is correct." Said the Elder.

I quickly turned to Alice, as I broke into a smile, while her eyes widened, I'm not sure if in excitement, or realization.

"THEN _**THE QUEST FOR STICKY LIQUIDS!**_ HAS BEEN COMPLETED!" I shouted, pointing my finger to the sky, before an audible facepalm came from Alice's position.

* * *

"I would like to thank you again for all you've done for us." Said the Harpy Queen.

"I would like to take a moment to say that your thank level is a bit too high now." I said, giving a slight smile. "So I guess everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes, aside from ironing out a few spare details, everything is going just perfectly." Said the Harpy Queen.

"That's nice." I said, taking a seat. "I won't lie, I was slightly worried this would end badly. Your majesty."

"You've done so much for us already, please, call me Diantha." Said the Queen.

"Diantha… It fits." I said. "Now I presume there's something else you need to talk to me about?"

"I merely wished to inform you that I have reached a decision on who my pick will be. I have decided I'd like to have you as my mate." Said Diantha, as her words hanged in the air for a second.

'... _What is this? When the hell did THIS normally happen? What, did some fanfic thing get involved or something?'_ I thought, before actually thinking on what I was just told. '... _Wait, what!?_ '

"I'm sorry if this sounds bad of me, but did I hear you right?" I asked. "If I _DID_ , then I am VERY confused as to why you'd choose me out of literally ANYONE else in the village."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Said Diantha, as she gave a motherly smile. "You put a great deal of effort in helping us reach a peaceful coexistence with humans, and thanks to you, our future is no longer uncertain. Day after day, you tirelessly went back and forth between the two villages, spending time and effort for the sake of others. Not once did you complain, nor did you ever ask for a reward. Is it really so strange that so many of us - myself included - find you a desirable man and wish to have your children? There aren't many men like you, of any age."

"While I understand what you're saying." I began, before trying to think of something to say. "...Alice is going to want like… 10 jars of happiness honey." I don't think that worked the way I thought it would've, and I don't think Alice likes what I did, as I felt a pebble hit the back of my head.

"You seem to be very reluctant to consider my request. Is there something that displeases you about me? If so, perhaps I can do something about it...?" Asked the Harpy Queen.

"No! It's not like that…!" I said. "...I... " I am just digging myself a hole here. "Look, as much as your offer sounds like a good thing… I have a mission to do, and…"

I took a breath, as I focused my thoughts.

"Just… There are a lot of things in life I find uncertain, and the current stage I'm in feels so much like a dream that if I stop for a second, I feel it might disappear." I said steadily. "I don't… want to be the guy who just... What happens, if I can't be there if something goes wrong…"

"Once again, I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit," she said. "You have misgivings about leaving your children. That by itself shows you care, and your caring makes you a good man. You attract us for a reason, Bryce. We can see you as the good man you are. Try having more faith in yourself."

"...Diantha, as much as I'd like to agree… I don't know if I can go through with this…" I said.

"...I believe you, and I understand your hesitation." Diantha nodded. "Nonetheless, I ask you to please take some time and carefully consider my request. I am willing to do whatever you ask of me if you will just agree to this. I will not try to force you, either, but I want you to understand something: I am not choosing you out of instinct or duty."

"You're not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm choosing you because I like you. There may be better men than you, from a physical point of view... but you are the one I am attracted to. Just this once, I want to be selfish and follow my own feelings, rather than be dutiful." Said Diantha.

"...I understand." I said, standing up. "...I'll think about it. Tomorrow, I'll let you know. I should sleep, it'll clear my mind so I can think straight."

"Go rest, you've earned it." Diantha said, as I gave a quick bow, before heading back to my temporary house.

* * *

"Mmmm… WHY IS THIS SO HARD!?" I questioned myself, throwing my pillow across the room, before fidgeting around in my bed. "Why can't I decide!?"

I shot up, running my hands through my hair. "Ugh… Why must this decision be so hard…?"

I walked over to my thrown pillow, picking it up. I turned back to my bed, before the door to my room opened up, as Alice slithered in.

"...Having trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"...Yeah." I said, looking at the floor.

"...I heard what you said to the Queen." I slowly looked at Alice

Alice closed her eyes, before opening them. "I understand now. Trust me though, I think things may go a bit differently than you expect." Said Alice, before she left the room.

I stood there, before feeling the urge to just pass out come over me.

"Oh now you want to do that Body?" I asked, before landing face first onto the pillow I had picked up, passing out on the floor.

* * *

"Okay, you got this. You have this down… and..." I said to myself, outside of the Queen's house, as the guards stood a bit away from me, slightly smiling at my misery. "...Why does this feel worse than that?"

"So you're going with it?" I turned to see Alice.

"I uh… I'll find out when I go in." I said, super nervous. "...I just… I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this now. Ever heard of butterflies in your stomach? It's like that, but they were equipped with knives."

"You're fine." Said Alice. "If only I could set this moment of you freaking out on loop… that would be the greatest thing right now."

"Yeah I got it…!" I said, walking up. "Note to self: Don't let Alice discover Video Recording…" I murmured the last part to myself.

I entered the room, finding Diantha sitting down, before she looked at me surprised.

"Oh, hello Bryce." Diantha said. "I didn't expect a visit from you this early. Do you perhaps have any further questions for me? I will be more than happy to put any doubts you may have to rest."

"No… I've made up my mind. I… accept this proposal…" I said, as I let out a sigh of relief. "...As much as the thoughts in my mind may tell me to think it over more… I can't. I've made my decision.

"You... will?" the Queen murmured, taken aback by the sudden declaration. She gave me a worried look. "Are you absolutely, positively certain about it? No one coerced you into it?"

"No one did." I said. "Look… I am… super nervous saying yes to this… but this was of my own choice." I said.

"I'm truly happy you accepted." Said the Harpy Queen, who now had her wing covering her mouth, probably hiding a smile. "I promise, you won't regret it."

"Okay… I assume you need some time to yourself then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, uncertainly.

"That would be best." She said. "Then, may I invite you to my chambers after sundown?"

"...Sure, I guess." I said, slightly uncomfortable with how close she now was. "...Well, I'll leave you to it Diantha…" I left the room, both knowing what was happening tonight… and what was happening tonight.

"...I am not prepared for this…" I said to myself.

* * *

"I was not prepared for this." I said, standing in front of the Queen's house.

"Okay, so shall we get out the mandatory jokes, such as the house isn't soundproofed or that basically everyone will be outside listening?" I asked the two Guards in front of me.

"...Well… let's just say we won't be joking about those two probably true things." Said one of the Guards.

"...Mother fucker…" I said to myself, before shaking my head. "...Here we go…"

I walked into the house, finding that the house was now filled with lit candles, probaby to set the mood.

' _If only I had my phone, then I could play careless whisper and everything would be better…_ ' I thought to myself.

As I closed the door behind me, I found myself face to face with Queen Diantha… wearing what was basically a translucent nightgown.

"Welcome, Bryce." She said, before gaining a seductive smirk. "Like what you see?"

"...What the hell else do you expect me to say?" I asked rhetorically. "I'm not a dumbass, and while I may like being a sarcastic asshole sometimes, this is CLEARLY not one of those times."

 **(LEMONS! WARNING: I'm not good at this! So It'll probably be shit! You've been warned.)**

"Hahaha, I like your honesty," the Queen replied. She then gave him a meaningful look. "I do think you are a bit... overdressed for the occasion, though. Am I not allowed to also enjoy the view?"

"...No…" I said sarcastically as I quickly removed my clothes. When I looked back, Diantha had done the same… Welp, that explains my boner.

"My, what a nice reaction," she said, sounding very pleased.

"I try my best." I said, feeling a sudden breeze, causing my dick to twitch.

"Well then, shall I play with you a little?" Asked Diantha, as she walked towards me and pushed me onto the sofa.

I felt her wings on my legs, holding them apart as she stared at my dick, it being only a few inches in front of her face.

"...No turning back now." I said to myself.

"I'd hope not." Said Diantha, as she licked her lips before taking a quick lick to the back of my dick.

"Mhmm…!" I relaxed into the sofa I was sitting in, as I felt a wave of pleasure run over me.

For the next few minutes, I let her do as she pleased, as I just relaxed and took it. About 3 minutes in, and I was reaching my limit.

"Guh… I… I'm close…" I said, before she suddenly stopped, smiling slightly.

"It would be a shame if you came before enjoying my pussy, wouldn't it?" Asked Queen Diantha. "Besides, there is no point in mating if you don't impregnate me."

"A Queen's pussy is so exquisite that a normal man can barely last ten seconds." Said Queen Diantha. "Shall I give you a taste…?"

The Queen Harpy grabs a hold of me with her wings, before pushing me into her.

I gasped, a wave of pleasure rolling over me. Her insides were slimy and warm, but slightly loose. Her walls were covered with rough spots, and the grainy texture of them sent chills down my spine with every movement.

"Do the soft bumps inside of me feel good?" Asked Diantha. "Just being inserted is an unbearable pleasure, isn't it?"

"Can confirm… it is." I said, my face strained as I was dealing with the earlier bombardment of pleasure.

"Feel free to come anytime you like. We have all night, after all... I'm not letting you go until morning." Said Diantha.

"...Oh… It is _way_ too long past to be able to hit the evac button huh?" I asked.

"Yes." She gave a soft smile, before she started moving.

"Gah!" I gasped, as a strange pleasure spreads throughout my dick.

"At the deepest place inside of me is a special part that fits the tip of the penis." Said Diantha. "With it, I can specially massage the tip separate from the rest of the penis."

I decided if it was inevitable, to go flip a giant middle finger to the option of sit there and take it, and proceeded to try moving.

"Mh-!" I Gave a quick groan, as I pushed into her, my dick going a bit deeper.

"Taking charge? How bold," she commented, relaxing a bit. "Very well, do with me as you will. I have never been in a passive position before. It could be an interesting change."

I nodded, inhaling deeply, before thrusting in. If it wasn't for the fact that I was on the edge almost the entire time, I would have done more than 1 thrust every 3 seconds.

It was after 15 seconds that the Queen seemed to be done with my attempt at 'Taking Charge', as she quickly pushed me fully into her, the act which finally pushed me over the edge.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed, as the metaphorical dam broke, as I exploded inside her.

"I'm impressed," she murmured into my ear. "You lasted an admirable amount of time. This is turning out to be a very enjoyable night… But don't think we're done… we have all night, and we're just getting started."

"...Uh…" I just groaned, as I felt her inner walls move again.

I was not prepared for tonight…

* * *

 **(LEMON DONE)**

"Ugh…. What… what time is it?" I asked, looking to my left.

"It's about noon." Said a voice, I turned to my right, seeing Alice in the room.

"...Alice? Why are you... Ugh, I need a drink." I said, my mouth dry.

"That would make sense, she DID just basically drain you." Said Alice, with a slight smirk. "They weren't kidding when they said the house wasn't sound proofed."

"Ugh…" I just rolled to the other side. "...Just… can i get some… orange slices or something?"


	5. Rewrite 5: Well, time for a boat trip

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, as I took a seat across from the harpy queen, as she nodded. It had been a few days since everything was patched out between the two villages, no doubt that things had been rocky during the first 2 days.

"Yes, it's about what happened 4 days ago." Said the Queen, as her gaze was a bit… unsettling.

"...Okay?" I said slowly, my right eyebrow raising in confusion. "What about it."

"It wasn't about our time together, that was… expectation exceeding…" Diantha said, looking to the side for a second before looking back at me. "It's more about your semen."

"...This is NOT the kind of conversation I'd ever think I'd have." I said, leaning back. "I mean, with Alice over something stupid, possibly, but not in a serious manner."

Diantha sighed, before looking down. "...At first glance, it would appear you're infertile." She said, as I snapped my head in her direction. "However… It doesn't appear to be the case."

"...What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her.

"It's difficult to explain, but in a way you'd understand," She began, looking back at me. "Your sperm needs to be in large quantities for anything to ACTUALLY be created from it."

"Think of it this way." Diantha began. "One sperm from you holds a very small part of the needed genetics to be passed on. If else, it can't fertilize anything. The only way this can be bypassed, is if a large amount of your semen was sampled and taken in, allowing for the necessary genetic code to be passed on, so that a child can be birthed."

"...So in layman's terms... unless I have sex… for like, a day or so, I won't be able to give someone the ability to bear my children?" I asked, looking at her.

"That is the simple answer, yes." Said Diantha. "However, the ability to actually be ABLE to take it all and actually do anything with it, is only something VERY high leveled monsters are able to do."

"So how high we talking, Heavenly Knight status or higher?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Or is it something a low level monster might have via some unknown reason?"

"I'm not sure for certain, but I've only ever heard of one other similar case." Said Diantha. "I don't know how it actually ended out for the man though."

"That's comforting." I said, before closing my eyes. "...You know you can stop eavesdropping anytime Alice."

Said Lamia slithered into view, as she held her nonchalant facial expression.

"I was curious." She said, looking towards us. "Also, I'm surprised you noticed me."

"Lucky guess." I said, leaning back. "I'd be surprised if you weren't eavesdropping on me every second of my day…"

Alice gave me an unreadable stare, as I turned back to Sophie, leaning forward. "...So, now what?"

"I'm unsure." The Queen said. "However, I won't keep you here any longer, as you've said you have a mission to do."

"That is correct." I said, standing up. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must take my leave."

I turned to Alice, nodding as we left the Queen's house. As we stepped out into the open, I stretched out, looking at the horizon, the sun already starting to rise.

"Let's go, if we hurry, we may be able to reach town by evening." I said, as we started our way back to Happiness Village, and then towards Illiasburg.

* * *

"Oh, Bryce! It's a bit late, isn't it?" Asked the Owner of the sutherland inn, as we stepped into the hotel.

"We know. Also, here." I handed the Owner a jar of happiness honey. "The issue has been resolved. Your shipments should be arriving soon. And that jar was mainly given so Alice could have an excuse to order more dango."

As the words left my mouth, I felt pressing being pressed around a spot near my collarbone, as I fidgeted towards where this occurrence had originated from.

"Okay okay, I get it." I said, swatting Alice's hand away. "Anyways, it's midnight… or something of the sort, and I'm going to pass out." I dropped a few gold pieces onto the counter in front of me. "Room Please."

* * *

"...Oh god…" I muttered, sitting up as I held a hand to my chest. "I hate acid reflex…"

I stepped out of bed, moving to the nearby bathroom, as I did the daily tasks, before walking back into my hotel room, getting changed into my adventuring clothes.

I stepped out of the hotel, as I turned around, watching Alice walk up to me.

"Let's say goodbye to the girls, see if I got my armour in, and be on our way." I said, turning around. "Today is going to be a long one."

"It normally is." Said Alice, as she walked up next to me.

The next few minutes were filled with silence as we walked towards Po's shop. Opening the front door, we were met with a blast of heat, as I felt a quick jolt as my hair whipped back from the heat.

"...Was there a note on the door?" I asked, as I just stood looking goofy in front of the open doorway.

I heard the sound of footsteps, before hearing Alice snort.

"Forging, do not enter. Shop closed." She read, before looking at me in amusement. "If you would move out of the way… I prefer my meat raw, not cooked, or burnt for that matter."

 **(LATER!)**

"Ah, Bryce!" Po said, walking towards us as we entered the shop, the area not as hot as earlier. "You're back!"

"That I am. I'm also not sure how you deal with the heat that forge or whatever expels. My face nearly got 1st degree burns." I said, giving a smile.

"You get used to it. The heat pales in comparison to some of the other forgeries I've been too." Said Po. "I know one guy decided he needed more heat, so he built his in a volcano."

"You're fucking with me…" I deadpanned.

"Truth! I'm not lying, he really did!" Said Po.

"How long did that last?" I asked, leaning up against the countertop.

"Turned out he couldn't effectively heat treat his weapons when the entire are was heat treating it 24/7." Said Po, a smile on his face.

"So, where's Zyavan?" I asked, looking around for the pup. "I half expected her to great us first."

"She's currently off with her friends right now." Said Po. "Something about 'training' or something of the like. Not exactly sure what it was about."

"Well, if anything, it saves me from going to more than one place to say goodbye." I said, before looking back at Po. "So, did my order come in?"

"Just yesterday." Said Po, as he started walking towards the back of his shop. "I'll be right back."

I leaned against the wall, rolling my shoulders as I waited for him to get back.

After a few moments, Po walked out with a wood box, before setting it down in front of me. "Alright, here you go." He said, opening the box, as I reached in and pulled out a new pair of pants, gloves, and some steel toed boots.

I took my boots off, as I replaced them with the new ones, before tightening the gloves overtop of my shirt. A better way to describe them would be 'gauntlets', as they had the arm guards, but it's easier to say gloves.

I picked up the pants, before looking at Po. "Anywhere I can get changed?"

"Room in the back." Said Po, as I nodded, walking to the back, as I quickly changed my pants, finding to my joy, that these won't be prone to chafing, at least, I hope so.

"They did an amazing job with this." I said, walking back to Po.

"Sure did." Said Po, as he looked me over. "Enrika was always good with armour."

I nodded. "Anyways, I shouldn't take up much more of your time. I need to leave soon anyways."

"Alright, take care." Said Po, as I nodded, leaving the store.

"Now then… where are the girls?" I asked myself.

"Bryce!" Speak of the devil, and they shall glomp you… or at least attempt to.

It was actually kinda cute, as when they tried to tackle me to the floor, they accidentally tackled Zyavan to the ground, and followed up on after another, as I watched on in content.

"Hey guys!" I said, as the four looked up at me, as I kneeled in front of them. "...So, I'll be gone for a bit. Heading to Illiasport soon. Can't exactly say when I'll be back, but I expect you all to behave. Do I have your word?"

"Yes sir!" The Girls gave a fumbled salute, squriming under the doggy pile in front of me. I laughed, before standing up.

"Well, Alice is waiting for me. I'd prefer not keeping the old lady waiting." I said, as Anthelsa laughed, the tiny lamia getting my joke.

"I'll see you all soon!" I said, turning around and running towards where I knew Alice would be waiting.

* * *

"Hmm… if it's a port town, there should be a lot of foreign delicacies gathered from all over." Said Alice. "Hmmhmm, I'm getting excited… let's go!"

"Yeah yeah…" I said, rolling my eyes with a smile.

We walked for a while, the narrow path seemingly going on forever. I stopped, the presence of Alice suddenly vanishing.

"...Here we go…" I said to myself, looking around. Suddenly, my attention attaches to the monster in front of me.

"Great… Leeches." I said, drawing Angel Halo.

"...A traveler? And unbaptized too… You look delicious." Said the Leach girl. "I'll suck everything out of you… your whole body wrapped in my mouth, I'll leach everything out of you."

"...You know what? Fuck it." I just sheathed Angel Halo and turned around.

"Where are you going!?" The Leach Girl asked, as I walked away from her.

"Somewhere that doesn't include you?" I answered, disappearing from her vision.

I slowly began to make my way across from her, making sure to not pick up detection.

"All right, fight avoided." I said, standing up straight.

"Interesting…" I turned to see Alice looking at me. "You didn't outright attacked when she started coming onto you."

"Let's just say that I don't want to deal with this today." I said, turning back to the road.

* * *

We had set up camp a while earlier, and had made dinner. Both of those things only really used one of us. So, whilst eating, I decided that it was probably the best to tell some of the stories that were swimming around in my head.

And as such, I had decided the best course of action was to talk about a video game I love, and played when I was still in my world

"How about a story?" I asked, lying down on my sleeping bag.

Alice raised an eyebrow, as I sat up, looking at the fire.

"Well? What do you say?" I asked, as Alice sighed.

"Alright, what tales do you have to weave then, fake hero?" Asked Alice.

I smiled, looking up. "Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea. Cloaked in a boundless sky that reached as far as could possibly be imagined."

I looked back at the fire. "Then, two great titans came into existence." I began, placing Angel halo on one side of the fire, and my old normal sword on the other. "The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle."

Alice looked at me, as I started to stare hypnotically into the fire. "Until at last… Only their lifeless corpses remained."

"...Is that all?" Asked Alice, as I looked over at her. "Not much to it, really."

"I never said I was done." I said, as I rolled my neck. "Eons passed, and the world, the vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon, artificial machines from the remains of the Mechonis."

So I continued my story, reciting the opening tutorial of Xenoblade as much as I could remember, before I came to a close with the victory of sword valley.

What? The game is long. It's a JRPG, I don't really have time to go farther than that.

Our conversation was quite after that. At least, until Alice spoke up again.

"It's time for more training." She said, standing up. "Now pick up your sword!"

And as such, training commenced for a while. The training eventually evolved into learning another sword skill… I think.

"That's right… Stabilize your upper body." Said Alice, as I complied. "Step forward with your foot, and quickly thrust into the enemy as I showed you."

I took a breath, before snapping my eyes open, a burst of wind moving out of the way of my most recent strike.

"Hmm… It doesn't look too bad. You need to try it in combat now, and not training." Said Alice, as I got out of my stance.

"You said the name of the technique was ...something something… thunder thrust?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I forgot the beginning words.

"Blood fissure thunder thrust." Said Alice, her face looking indifferent. "It's said that Bloody Fernandez mastered this technique, and covered the entire battlefield with her bloody thrusts."

"...So was she menstruating then or…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Alice's eye twitched at my question.

"Using this technique, she killed her enemies one after another, making a lake of blood." Said Alice, sounding annoyed at the beginning. "The Technique is most useful at the start of battle. After that, it becomes less powerful as the battle goes on."

"Sounds good…" I said, mentally shortening the technique's name to Thunder Thrust. "So, we done for tonight, or…?"

"Agreed. Let's head off to sleep to get ready for tomorrow." Said Alice, as she curled around a nearby tree.

"Alright." I said, laying angel halo down next to me, as I slipped into the sleeping bag next to me.

* * *

 _The air was calm, the area was cloudy, yet bright enough so that it wasn't an issue._

" _This is…" I began, before giving a light smirk. "Welp… figured I was in for another of these sooner or later."_

" _Bryce… oh Brave Bryce…" Speak of the devil…_

 _The light began to shine brighter, as I turned around, Illias descending towards me._

" _Defeat the monster lord, Bryce." Said Illias, as I stood there… or floated I guess, listening to her 'Words of Wisdom'._

" _..." I felt my mouth open for a second as if to comment, but I stopped._

" _That's right… Defeat the monster lord…" As Illias said this, I felt myself lose footing as I fell out of the heavenly clouds._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, sweat drenched my face. I looked around, it was still night. I sighed, looking up at the moon.

"...Looks to be about 3 AM…" I muttered, rolling over.

I frowned. "Well… I'm not going to sleep anytime soon…" I said to myself, picking up Angel Halo.

I walked a small bit away from the campsite, as I got into the stance I had been taught a bit earlier.

"...Rragh!" I stepped forward, thrusting forward with my sword, a burst of air flying off the blade.

I stepped back, getting back into the stance, and repeating. One… Twice… Five times… I continued the action until dawn.

"...Ha… Ha…" I gasped for air, as I got out of my stance. I looked at Angel Halo, before swinging it over my shoulder. "I should head back to Camp, before Alice wonders where I went."

* * *

"I freaking hate forests this dense…" I said, giving a light glare at the surrounding area, Angel Halo at the ready.

"In these kinds of places, a lot of tropical monsters are likely to appear." Said Alice. "Watch where you're going."

"Thanks for the tips…" I said, stepping over what I believed to be another mandragora, don't want to deal with one of those… like, ever.

I turned to look at Alice, as I immediately got out of dodge, latching onto a nearby tree and climbing it, looking down to see some weird flower looking monster.

"That's odd… I could have sworn I saw someone just a second ago…" She said, before walking away. I looked forward, finding myself face to face with Alice.

"...This never happened." We both said at the same time, Alice saying it with a bit more threatening sound to her voice.

* * *

We had continued walking after the close encounter with the weird flower looking thing, and had also dealt with a roper girl, the time of which, I don't want to relive. And now… we had arrived!

"For a port town… it isn't very lively…" Said Alice, now in her human guise, as we looked around, finding the area around us to be completely void of 'colour'.

"Maybe it's an off day?" I asked, unsure. "Whatever the case, let's see if we can find a boat to take us to Sentora."

"I don't like our chances of that…" Said Alice, as we looked at the barren streets. "It's like the whole town is deserted."

"What do you think happened? Zombies?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe it was ghosts?"

"G-ghosts!?" Alice quickly squeaked out, before looking to the side, as I gave her a look.

' _Ah… knowledge of almost everything that happens around me is fun…'_ I thought with a smile, before I looked ahead. "...I'll ask around."

I walked over to a nearby shopkeeper, who seemed surprised to see me, as he immediately dropped everything to focus on me. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, a customer! I hate to say it, but I don't really have anything to sell right now…" Said the shopkeeper. "Not since I've stopped getting goods in. That and with how the town currently is…"

"I've been meaning to ask about that…" I said, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the town? Something happen?"

The shopkeeper looked at me in confusion. "What are you new? Since last year, no one's made a round trip to Sentora. Because of this, the town's basically deserted."

"Seriously? That doesn't sound good…" I said, looking to the side.

"There's a horrible storm." Said the shopkeeper. "Every time a ship leaves the coast, it's hit by a huge storm."

"Wait, like it occurs, JUST as they're leaving!?" I asked, adding a bit of surprise to my voice.

"Yes, every time." Said the Shopkeeper. "No matter how clear it looks, as soon as a ship sets out it starts storming."

"...Huh." I summed up my thoughts with that word, before nodding. "Sorry for taking up your time." I said, walking back to Alice. "So… That went well. I think I know what's going on… but my question now is… the fuck do we do about it?"

"There's a way, my hero!" Said Amira, as she emerged out of a nearby cardboard box.

"GAH! MOTHER FUCKER!" I exclaimed, as I jumped back, a red exclamation mark appearing above my head, as I turned to the Unfortunate Lamia. "Oh… It's you…"

"I am Amira, an unfortunate Lamia." Said Amira, as I felt my patience start reaching for the 'Fuck this' button. "A snake swaying in the breeze."

"...Don't you live in Illiasburg?" I asked, letting a sigh out, retracting my hidden blade.

"I am Amira, a snake that travels." She said, before continuing. "In short, a Snavel."

"..." I felt my right eye twitch. As much as I love puns… she isn't helping and sort of making me hate the fine art of wordplay. "What do you want Amira?"

"I'm not just an annoying character!" Said Amira.

"Could have fooled me…" I deadpanned.

"For my darling, I collected information from the 'sort of' illegal information shop." Amira continued, as if she didn't hear my comment.

"Very well, we'll listen only to that." Said Alice, as she looked at Amira, annoyed.

"Quiet you!" Amira shouted back.

"What…!? You…!" Alice tried to shoot back, but I quickly stepped between them.

"Hey hey!" I butted in. "Save it for the pillow fight!"

Alice just gave me a dirty look, one that I responded with in kind… well, if you took her dirty and changed it to my 'Dirty' kind of look. In retrospect, I think I just raised both eyebrows up and down very, VERY fast.

"Look, Amira, can we just hear the Info for now?" I asked, very tired right now.

"For my darling I'll tell him anything!" Said Amira. "My three sizes are-"

"THAT IS SOMETHING I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" I shouted, taking a step back. "Also, why did you need to go to the 'sort of' illegal information shop to get that!?"

"Because... reasons!" Amira responded, before continuing. "From what I've gathered… If you go out of the town and head east a ways, you will come across a cave."

"In there lies the treasure of the legendary pirate Captain Selene." Said Amira. "In that treasure trove seems to be the legendary Poseidon's Bell. Carrying that bell, no matter how the sea rages, the ship won't sink."

"But the cave is a monster's den." Said Amira. "Many adventurers have attempted to claim Selene's treasure."

"I think I can see where this is going." I said, nodding. "Thanks for the heads up Amira."

"...By the way, I don't have any lemons." Said Amira, as she looked at the space over my shoulder, as if looking at you. "I'm sorry to all you Amira lovers."

"None of those people exist though." I said, deadpanning. "Also, stop referring to the readers, the author is trying to make this more focused on the story than fourth wall breaks now."

Amira quickly crawls away, as I'm left with Alice, very frustrated.

"A pirate's treasure…" Alice said, primarily to herself. "Even if it's rotten, there may be a delicious dish there."

"I should've expected something else… but I honestly didn't." I said, rolling my eyes. "...Welp, I know where we're heading now."

* * *

Our trek east was going to take a bit. And so, we had eventually needed to set up camp. It seemed Alice was still just as adamant as always on the subject of helping me set up camp, so I spent a good bit setting it up myself, while she did… something.

That is the order of things, I do everything, she eats, and doesn't eat me, in both pretenses. It's an order I hope changes in time, but I'm not holding out hope.

And not in the 'she eats me' way, as in the 'She actually does something and doesn't be a freeloader' kind.

After taking our time eating, Alice stood up. "Pick up your sword. We're training again."

"Alright." I said, grabbing Angel Halo.

We started training. The minutes turning into hours quickly as I practiced what Alice had taught me. Eventually, I took a breather as I brought my hand up to the numerous scratches that were placed every now and then on my body.

"You have so many wasteful movements. It wastes speed and power." Said Alice, as she slithered up next to me.

"And again, not really the most formal of teachings I've gotten since you. The closest thing I ever had was some time practicing mock combat." I said, thinking back to my time practicing stage combat with my uncle. "Besides, it's gotten me pretty far already. I beat Granberia, didn't I?"

Alice closed her eyes. "I dealt with her. YOU, fell on your ass and was defeated." Said Alice, opening her eyes. "Your movements need to be like the wind, your body like the earth, your mind like a calm stream, and have fire in your sword."

I felt a slight smirk rise to my lips, this was some clever foreshadowing if I've ever heard it.

"That's the secret of fighting. If you can't get any better, convincing the monster lord of your beliefs will be an impossible task." Said Alice, crossing her arms. "Now first, focus your mind."

"Right right, the meditation thing." I said, nodding as I sat down, meditating my wounds away. "I am so glad I learned this in Illiasburg…"

* * *

And so, after walking for a bit, we eventually arrived at the cave. I look at the opening, before turning to Alice and giving a confident nod.

As we enter, I look around. Alice turns to me, before sniffing the air.

"Smells like fox." She said, as I turned to her.

"Huh…" I said to myself, before raising an eyebrow at Alice. "...Does fox smell like thin fried tofu?"

"...Yes." She said plainly, as I could tell she wasn't going to enjoy this.

After walking around for a bit, we eventually realized that the surrounding area was pretty sturdy, at least, for what it was. I was still on edge, remembering all the shit I could be put through here.

"If those pirates really did hide all of their treasure here, there is sure to be lots of traps." Said Alice, as I nodded.

"...Alice, let me level with you for a second…" I began, as I took a step closer to her. "...This suspense is literally the worst thing right now. I swear it's like a ghost or some-" I didn't even get to finish as the gap between us instantly vanished, Alice now literally centimeters away from me (To those not using the metric system, smaller than a single inch.) In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have brought up ghosts…

"G-Ghost!?" Alice asked, as she closed the distance between us.

"...Alice… Why are you this close to me?" I asked.

"Yo… You're the one who's too close." Said Alice, as she looked to the left and right of me.

I ignored it for now, as I started walking forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow move around. I quickly stop, reaching for Angel Halo.

"We're not alone…" I said, as Alice seemed to stop, before calming down and disappearing. "And there we go…"

I took a step forward, as a small kitsune came into view; looking quite surprised.

"Wawa! A human appeared!" She exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Yello." I responded, giving a quick wave.

"W-what… what should I do?" She asked herself. "I got separated from Tamano, and now a human shows up…"

"You got lost?" I asked, putting Angel Halo away. "If you need help getting back, I can help you out."

"Why should I trust you! You're just after Poseidon's bell!" Said the Kitsune.

"Don't go putting words into my mouth." I said, raising my hands. "Look, I can see you're lost. Just let me help you so we don't have to fight."

The kitsune seemed to look at me weird, I responded by looking her over. She was wearing a pink kimono looking outfit, without the sleeves. She had silver hair, and upon closer inspection, two fox tails.

"I can't let you get past me!" Said the Kitsune.

"Technically, if I went WITH you, I'd never go passed you, I'd always be in front of you. You'd be doing your job." I said, gesturing with my hands.

The kitsune thinks on this for a second, before looking at me wearily again.

"...I don't like this." She said, easing up.

"If it makes you feel safer, you can hold my sword." I said, holding Angel Halo in my hand.

"Ew…" The Kitsune recoils slightly at the sight of my weapon.

"That answers that then…" I said to myself, putting Angel Halo back onto my back. "After you."

* * *

So after executing excellent persuasive skills, I walked with the Kitsune, making sure to not end up dealing with any other monsters along the way.

However, it seemed the Kitsune wasn't alone, as when we closed in on where the bell was supposedly, we were stopped by another Kitsune, one that probably isn't as negotiable as the last one was.

"So… who might you be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, an uncertain grin on my face.

"My name is Nanabi." Said the new Kitsune, as I looked her over, finding she had seven tails… and no shirt. "Care to explain why you have one of my kind following you around."

"I did my job!" Said the Kitsune from earlier, a smile on her face. "He didn't get past me!"

"But you still brought him here…" Said Nanabi, deadpanning.

The Kitsune seemed to stop, before the realization that she'd been duped dawned on her.

"As much as this reunion is fun and all… Can you PLEASE, put on a goddamn shirt!?" I asked, putting a hand in front of my face.

"Does it look like I have a spare lying around here?" Asked Nanabi.

"...Do you want me to lie or…?" I responded.

"Beyond this door is the treasury… so I can't let you past." Said Nanabi. "If you chose not to return…"

I raised an eyebrow. "...You going to finish that sentence or are you going for the ultimatum tactic?" I asked, drawing Angel Halo. "Now then, I don't want any problems, but I need that bell. And if you feel that us fighting is necessary for me to get it… fine then."

"Understood…" Said Nanabi, as she got into a stance. "I'll show you the power of Tamano's Aid!"

As the battle begins, I charge forwards, utilizing my new move, " _THUNDER THRUST!"_

While I yelled the move out to the tune of ' _Thunderstruck!',_

My blade pokes one of Nanabi's boobs, as she grunts, sliding back a bit from the attack.

Nanabi goes for an attack at my groin, but due to the fact that I didn't leave my fly open, I quickly retaliated with an attack of my own.

"My attacks aren't doing as much as I'd hope…" I said to myself, as I circled around her.

I spin my sword around in my hand, as I charged forward, swinging my sword.

My attack connects, as it does very little damage.

"What the hell!?" I asked myself, taking a step back to avoid another oncoming sexual barrage.

I grit my teeth, as I charge forward, swiping my sword out in front of me. As expected, Nanabi dodges easily.

"Now… should I get a little serious?" She asked, and I felt my eyes glare at her.

I brought Angel Halo up in a defensive position, as a brown leaf floats over to Nanabi's head.

After a few seconds of silence, Nanabi fires her tails at me, as I grip Angel Halo and start slashing at the oncoming appendages. I can't hold off the barrage for long though, as she successfully gets an attack on my genitals.

"Guh…!" I stumble back after the attack, looking down, before putting it back in my pants, zipping the zipper back up.

"You managed to endure it…" Said Nanabi. "Pretty sturdy for a human… fufu."

I spun Angel Halo in my hand. "And you manage to use 'fufu' about as well as everyone else, to the effect of making people wonder what the hell that even is, a laugh, or something else! You're confusing me right now!" I shouted, bringing the sword in front of me, as I charge forward, slashing her front, before flipping over her, delivering another slash.

I jump back, skidding to a stop, as I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"This is bullshit!" I shouted, standing up straight. I take a seat as I meditate, bringing my health back up.

"That's curious." Said Nanabi, as she starts charging her magic, as I sigh and take another defensive position.

Nanabi fires her tails at me, as I take the full force of the move.

I skid back, standing up. "Okay… that's an annoyance…" I said, looking at my erection, before putting it back. "I'm surprised your tails know how zippers work."

Nanabi ignores me, as she buts in. "I won't give you anytime to heal!" She shouts, her eyes flashing as I feel a presence invade my mind. I drop Angel Halo, as I move my hands to my head, taking a few steps back.

I feel a sense of tiredness move over me, as I lean against a wall, fighting the presence. All of a sudden, I felt something bubble inside me, before it exploaded.

* * *

"...Alright… I'm up…" I muttered, blinking my eyes open as I raised my arms into the air, before I realized I wasn't lying down. "Oh shit!"

And back, meet stone floor. "Ow…" I muttered, sitting up, as I looked ahead to see a fox, staring at me. "...Uh, hi?"

Another smaller fox ran over to the bigger one, lying next to it.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, slowly standing up.

"You don't remember?" Asked Alice. "...It looks like you we're completely asleep."

"Alice… the fuck?" I asked her. "Just happened?"

"You sealed both of them during your sleep. The smaller one was sealed when she tried to help out Nanabi." Said Alice.

She sighed. "You're significantly stronger when you're asleep, but I don't know why…" Alice remarked, before looking at me dead in the eye. "You should only fight while sleeping now. If you do that, it will be an easy trip."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." I said, shaking my head. "There's the door, let's go get the bell."

"It looks like you were too late." Said Alice, as I grabbed my sword.

"Damn... " I muttered, as the door opened up. What stepped out was a small child looking monster, a total of nine tails on her back. "Well, this is gonna be a pain in the ass…"

"She's one of the four heavenly knights, Tamamo. A top monster, like Granberia." Said Alice, as I clicked my tongue.

"Sorry you two, you became like that due to me moving onto the treasure room." Said Tamamo. "I'll give you a tiny bit of my power."

I watch as her palm lights up, as she pats the smaller fox on the head, and only a second later, she returns to normal.

"Wawawawa…" The small kitsune quickly hid behind Tamamo's back.

"Nanabi, it will take me a little longer to return you. Sorry, but I'll have to do it later." Said Tamano, patting the sealed Kitsune on the head.

"Hmm... so you're Bryce…" Said Tamamo. "Defeating Nanabi must have taken quite some skill…"

"And you're the Heavenly Knight of Earth… " I said, holding my right hand out. "Good to meet you too."

Tamamo shook my hand, as I stood up. Tamamo starts circling around me, sniffing me. I look up at Alice in confusion.

"So handsome!" Said Tamamo, a smile on her face. "You'd be a good mate!"

I started choking on air, as I rested my hands on my legs. "Thanks, but no thanks!"

"Fufu…" Tamamo laughed. "You're a good guy. I want to play with someone cute like you on my bed…"

"What, I'm cute now?" I asked, rolling my shoulders in discomfort.

I looked down, seeing Tamamo holding an old bell on a string in her hand.

"And the bell shall ring…" I said, crossing my arms.

"I guess you figured it out." Said Tamamo, a smile on her face. "This is the legendary, Poseidon's Bell. Crossing over to Sentora is annoying, so I'm taking this."

"Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me. But Alma Elma is so annoying…" Said Tamamo.

"Alma Elma?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's one of the four heavenly knights as well." Said Alice. "Causing a storm that blocks the route is nothing she isn't capable of…"

"Saying that, if you want this bell, what are you going to do?" Asked Tamamo.

"...Well… that depends…" I said, moving my hair to the side, as I leaned against the wall. "...What do you want me to do for it?"

Alice just looked at me like I was an idiot, while Tamamo gave me a look as if she was looking at me in curiosity.

"I'm kidding of course." I said, kicking off the wall as I step closer to her, as I take a knee in front of her. I look up, as I end up eye level with the wise loli. I felt myself attempt to give the most hopeful look I could muster, as I see Alice take a step back from this change, as I see her move her arm up to hide her blush, at least I think the red on her face is her blushing. "...Could you possibly give me the bell, the guy who can't get to Sentora any other way without said bell, and I can continue my journey to help people, and hopefully not end up as the dinner to a vore creature."

Tamam looks at me critically for a few seconds, before I feel her hand start patting my head, as if I was a child who liked head pats, as she placed the bell in my hands.

I smiled, standing up, looking closely at the bell. I looked down. "This means a lot, thanks." I said.

Tamamo smiles back. "That was oddly specific." She said, as I laughed nervously, before we turn to Alice, who seems to be suppressing a blush.

"I see you've taken a liking to the human, monster lord?" Said Tamamo.

Alice just sighed, as she had her eyes closed.

"Oops. Was I not supposed to say that?" Asked Alice. "I spoke out of place…"

"Nah, I knew she was the Monster Lord for a while now." I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"You what!?" Alice asked in surprise. "I figured you might have known from the time with Granberia, but you made no attempt to make it seem like you knew."

"Eh, honestly I could care less what her standing was." I said. "She's just Alice to me, someone I can have a… decently normal conversation with."

"Aww, look at him." Said Tamamo, as I gave her a look. "I change my mind, he's cute!"

"Bitch, I'm adorable." I muttered to myself, before turning back to Tamamo. "...Well, see you later then, I guess."

Tamamo nods, before turning to the sealed Nanabi and the not so sealed Kitsune, as they leave.

I walk up to Alice, as I put the bell in my pocket.

"...I've known you were the monster lord for a long time now." I said, Alice turning back to me. "...Since I actually started the journey."

Alice's eyes widened, before she closed her eyes. "When did you figure it out?"

"...I figured it out around the time you fell from the fucking sky…" I deadpanned, looking at her. "Honestly, for a snake girl who has no wings, you fly pretty good."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Then again, I would consider it more 'Falling, in style' considering that entrance you had on the day of the baptism." I said, smirking, only to get wacked by the end of her tail. "Okay, fine. I'll give you that."

"And your name WAS a put off…" I said, looking to the side. "Most monsters I know don't have last names, so 'Fateburn' sounds pretty important.

I looked at Alice. "Hey… Did you prefer it when I acted like I didn't know? Because part of me thinks so." I sat down, leaning up against the wall.

"...You know… When I first met you, I saw a bit of myself." Said Alice, as she sat down beside me, curling her tail around. "Not in your humour, that is something I'll never understand how you do… well, that. But in your views. You reminded me of a younger me… back when my mom was alive and that dream of coexistence was truly real for me…"

I looked at Alice, a smile on my face. "...It's still real for you." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

I stood up, before holding my hand out to Alice. "...Come on. Let's get out of this damp cave. I want to get to sentora ASAP."

Alice nodded, as she took my hand in hers, as she curled her tail in such a way that she stood up. We walked out of the cave, unnoticed to both of us that we were still a lot closer than we were when we first got into said cave.

* * *

We had finally arrived back in Illiasport, and now that we had arrived, we had begun our walk to the more… boat area of the port.

"This'll be my first time on Sentora." I said, looking at Alice.

"It's also the first time I'll step foot on the Sentora continent." Said Alice. "I've passed over it in the sky a few times though."

"I WAS wondering how you ended up in Illias…" I mumbled to myself, before speaking up. "Anyways, let's go… 'commandeer' a ship."

The sides of Alice's lips twitched up, as we walked over to a man who looked like the captain of one of the ships.

"...Yeah, I don't want to deal with this, Alice just do the thing." I said, as Alice tapped the captain on the shoulder, before doing the eye mind control thingy.

"...Follow my command." Said Alice, her eyes flashing. "Take us to the Sentora continent."

"Your wish is my command." Said the Captain, before he turned and started barking to his crew to get the ship ready to leave.

"Well, we have a knight to… ask to stop… doing things…" I said to myself, as I realized how I'd probably be feeling pretty blue balled for a few days after this confrontation.

* * *

Alice decided it would be a good idea to do some training while we start our boat ride. I knew this was for the best, since I was pretty sure this would be my saving grace against Alma.

"During battle, it's normally suicide to jump." Said Alice, as I held my stance and looked forward. "When you jump, it's usually pretty damn obvious what your movements are going to be until you land."

"Figures as much." I said, gripping the sword.

"But this demon skull beheading is different." Said Alice, as I closed my eyes. "By falling too fast for them to hit you, you crush the skull of your opponent."

I got out of my stance,

Alice nodded, as I let a yawn out.

"Welp, I'm going to get a bit of shut eye, if anything occurs, let me know." I said, walking into what had been said as my quarters for the ship ride. I flopped down on my bed as I closed my eyes.

My eyes shot open, as I was thrown to the nearby wall, as I felt waves crash into the boat. "...Uh oh…"

"Shit, she's here…" I muttered, walking towards the door that leads to the deck.

"So Lord Alice, where's that human I've heard so much about?" Asked Alma as I resisted the urge to facepalm, on the off chance that my audible slap would draw attention. "Anyways, I'll be taking this ship down, if you don't mind."

I breathed out, before I kicked the door.

"FUCK!" I shouted, as I hopped on one foot. "Why is kicking open a door so hard!"

"Oh, so there he is…!" I heard, as a hand burst through the wood door, grabbing me by the neck, before throwing me out onto the deck. I slowly rolled up to Alice.

"Hey Alice…!" I said, shaking my head as I slowly stood up, rocking a bit due to both the waves and the dizziness from going through a wood door.

"So you're the human that's caught Alice's eye…" Alma said, as I turned back to her, grabbing Angel halo. "You look delicious."

"Ask her, she can give references on that." I said, pointing a finger at Alice. "But I have been told I have a rather feminine ass…" I mumbled to myself.

I just gripped my sword in my hands, as Alma looked over me.

"Lord Alice… According to your order, I'll exterminate the hero who's been attacking monsters." Said Alma. "May I execute your order of defense?"

"Are we forgetting the part where I've ONLY acted in self defense?" I asked, raising my left hand in a classroom answer kind of way, a lazy version anyways.

"...I don't give exceptions. I'm just observing the boy." Said Alice, as I gave a shocked look, as I put my hand to my chest.

"And I thought you cared!" I said, overdramatically, a smirk on my face as Alice gave me another look.

"Well, it looks like that's that then." Said Alma. "Well then, Bryce… Hmm… the nickname I was thinking of doesn't really work here…"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give me a nickname anyways…" I grabbed ahold of Angel Halo, as I swung the sword around, getting some practice swings in. "...Let's do this."

"Fufu… A little hero, so full of courage." Said Alma.

"I'm five eleven!" I shouted, in disbelief.

"How do you want me to violate you?" Asked Alma.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't do that…" I said.

"Do you want me to use my hand?" Asked Alma. "How about my mouth?"

I looked over at Alice, raising an eyebrow at her Choices on who should be heavenly knights. Alice just shook her head, as if this was normal. WHICH IT ISN'T!

"How about I squeeze you between my breasts?" Alma continued. "Or… do you want to try anal?"

"Again, None of those things!" I said, pointing my left hand forward.

"Alright! I'll do it with my tail!" Alma said, as I felt myself facepalm. "Without using my hands, feet or magic, I'll play with you."

"Struggle as much as you can, and let me enjoy myself." Alma said, smiling seductively. "After we finish playing, I'll be sure to suck you dry."

I got into my combat stand, Angel Halo pointed at Alma in front of me. "And I'll be sure to keep on fighting even after that." I said, eyes hardening as I gripped the handle of Angel Halo tighter.

In a split second, Alma's gone. And I feel my vision turn blue as I see the next attack coming. I turn around to block it… but Alma is quickly able to go to the side, avoiding my counter and used her tail on me.

"Guh!" I grunted in pleasure, as I swung my sword at her, forcing her to move away.

I spun my sword around in my hand, as I kept my eyes locked on Alma. I rushed forward, swinging my blade as it connected with her tail, as the impacts blew my hair back a bit, out of my face… I need a haircut.

I struggled against the tail, as it pushed me back. I was knocked back, before recovering in the air. I skidded to a stop on the deck, looking at Alma.

I moved forward, lazily holding my sword in my right hand, as I stepped to the side from a jab from Alma's tail.

"Need healing…" I muttered, quickly sitting in a meditating position.

"Ho?" Alma looked on in interest. "So you can heal yourself? This'll extend things, good…"

I ran forwards out of my crouch, swinging my sword at Alma, as she dodged the attacks, not as effortlessly as before. "You know, I figured this would go about as well as it is…" I said, bringing up my sword to block an incoming attack.

I skidded to the side, worming my way around her tail. "And It turns out I'm right!" I shouted, as I swung Angel Halo, the attack missing as Alma blurred off. I got back off on the offensive.

I jumped back, dodging another attack from Alma, as I rolled to a stop. I picked myself off the ship deck. I had been blocking out her seductive taunting the entire time, didn't want to deal with it.

"This isn't going anywhere…" I said to myself, backing into the mast of the ship. "...Wait… Oh…" I looked up, getting an idea.

I jumped up, as I started climbing to the top of the mast. I grabbed onto the top of the mast, taking a moment to calm my nerves, before letting myself fall off the mast, as I let out a breath of air..

I gripped my sword, as Alma looked around for me. I raised the sword above me, bringing the blade up, as I watched Alma shoot her tail up, the tip opening up to swallow me.

"EAT THIS!" I Shouted, stabbing Angel Halo into the opening of the tail, having switched to a stabbing motion at the last minute.

I quickly grabbed my other sword at my side, as I unsheathed it and swung it at her head.

"...Kya!?" Alma reacts almost instantly, catching the blade swung at her head with her hands.

"FUCK!" I shouted, as I was knocked aside by Alma, as I stood up, holding both swords in both hands. "Now what…?"

"Aha, it looks like I lost~" Said Alma, as I stopped, "Such a thing is fine, right Lord Alice?"

"If that's what you want, then it's fine by me." Said Alice, as she seemed to be hiding a smug grin at the shocked expression Alma had earlier.

"Haha… so that's how it is. I'll retreat this time." Alma said, smirking seductively. "But next time… I'll be a serious opponent." She winked at me, as I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Although, since you won, I'll stop creating the storms. I will however…" Alma said, as she ripped Poseidon's bell off the ship's mast.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked, as the waves hit the side of the ship.

"Just taking a souvenir." She said, winking.

"That isn't how this works!" I shouted, before a large wave slammed into my side, as I was knocked off the boat.

I struggled against the ocean, as I was pulled deeper and deeper down.

I felt my eyes closing, before the area around me seemed to warp.

When I opened my eyes next, It was when I impacted hard stone.


	6. Rewrite 6: The power of wind

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL ALREADY!**

* * *

"Uh… Did anyone get the number of that… fucking bitch?" I asked, rolling over as cold water rolled onto my face.

I sat up, looking around the area, as I sighed. "Well, at least I ended up where I was going… I think?"

"...Fuck..." I said, before looking down at myself, finding my clothes covered in sand. "Whatever…to the town…!"

As I walked into town, I noticed that it was a bit better off than Port Ilias was down on the… Ilias continent.

"I guess that makes sense. Unlike Port Ilias, these guys have the entire continent to do trade with, It's not exactly as good as it could be, but it's better than nothing." I said to myself, looking around.

It was then that I realized how many mermaids were crowded around and behind vendors.

"It seems things are coexisting nicely…" I said, looking around. "Better than what you'd find in most places on the Ilias continent… at least, before I came around that is."

I kept walking taking in the sights. I eventually came up to a startling sight.

"Oh my god…" I muttered, looking at a building that was charred and black. "What the hell happened here?"

"Happened yesterday. The mermaid school exploded. We're not sure why yet, but some are saying the cause is Illias Cruz…" Said a nearby vender.

"Thanks…" I muttered, as I started walking away. "Okay, while my primary objective at this moment is to find the four spirits, I need to find Alice. If I can find her, I'll have a better time in the long run. And if I can get them on my side, I'll benefit from their help and be able to stand more of a chance against my enemies." I said, as we walked to a nearby inn. "I need to sleep."

Why am I tired? I swear I just slept?

Then again, I did just get thrown out of a boat so… Yeah.

* * *

I opened my eyes, finding that I was still in the Inn.

"Welp, time to get up." I said, getting out of bed and grabbing my things. I dropped off the amount of gold that was needed.

I walked out of the Inn, heading towards the beach.

"San Ilia." I said to myself as I walked along the coastline. "It's a three day trip to the west of Port Natalia. Which means three days of defending myself… during the night… alone…"

"...Yeah, I don't think I'll be sleeping very much for a while."

"And Granberia is supposed to show up… so I might as well say hello." I muttered. "Now I'm going to do my best to stay out of the way from any monsters."

As if I had cursed the heavens, which I might be prone to doing later, a woman in a white dress, and a sea cucumber showed up in my vision.

I, however, just walked a bit away from the conflict.

"Yeah, not dealing with that trap…" I muttered.

* * *

It's been 3 days since I left. And about halfway through the day, San Ilia came into view.

"Well, that's a relief." I said to myself, as I looked on.

In my direct vision, a lamia suddenly appeared. Her hair was blonde in colour and she wore white clothing. Her tail was blue. Do I still need to explain how she looked to you people? Yes? She wore white gloves. There, you're good.

"Oh… an unbaptized traveler… How rare." The Lamia said.

"I am the one percent, yes." I answered, as if confirming something.

"I'll coil around you…" She began. "Slowly squeezing the life out of you, I'll torment you…"

"Yeah… no thanks." I answered, drawing angel halo.

The Lamia seemed off put by the blade in my hand, before regaining composure and getting into a stance of sorts.

"Thunder thrust!" I shouted, running up to the front of the lamia as I thrusted forward, my sword slamming into the solar plexus of the snake woman.

The Lamia recovered quicker than expected, as she came at me with her tail, attempting to massage my dick.

I stepped to the side avoiding the attack, as I gave quick slashes at her.

She takes the full force of the attack, as I jump back to avoid another attack from her.

"Even though you're a human, you put up quite the fight." She said. "If that's how it is, then playtime is over!"

The lamia tears her clothes off, as I grit my teeth in annoyance. I charged forward, swinging my sword down.

She reacts quickly however, as she dodged the swing, and then latched onto me, tightening around my body, leaving my sword arm enough room to still attack.

"You made me angry, I won't let you get away from me anymore." She said, as I felt how hard she was restraining me.

...Yeah, she's no Alice, but she's sure as hell no tiny lamia, no offense to Anthelsa…

"I'll keep tightening around you and make you weak…" The Lamia said. "I'll violate you by force, then squeeze you dry!"

I gripped Angel Halo, before bashing her face with it.

"OR! YOU COULD SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT RAPE!" I shouted, continuing my assault.

Eventually, I was able to force myself free. The Lamia on the other hand…

"No way… How could I… Lose?" She asked herself, before being sealed away.

I sheathed Angel Halo. I sighed, before looking ahead.

"...Fucking finally." I said, as I walked to San Ilia.

* * *

"And now… welcome to the line of trying to out man the other…" I said, as I gestured to the line of adventurers in front of us. Some of them were more built than others, but all of them were here to see the king.

"I honestly just want to get inside the walls of that place…" I said, walking closer to the line. There are two guards stationed there. They motion me over and I comply, looking to my left and right.

"Are you also hoping for an audience with the king?" A guard asked, to which I nodded. "Please sign your name on this application form."

I wrote down my name: Bryce Bridged, my hometown: I went with Ilias Village, because that's partially true. There wasn't any other checkboxes, so that was it.

"The king wants to meet all brave heroes…" The Guard began. "But since there are so many, it will take some time."

"It may take around three days, so please spend some time in the castle." Said Guard B.

"Alright then. Thanks." I said, walking past them into the castle. "Now to play the waiting game…"

* * *

Due to having nothing to do right now, and that the library was restricted, and I didn't have time for paperwork at the time, I decided it would be best to get some rest.

However…

"Hey, is there a Mr. Bryce Bridged here?" Asked someone who looked like the captain of the guards here.

"That'd be me." I said, raising a hand as I walked up to him.

And with that, I was somehow hastily pushed into the audience hall… room… thingy.

It was also where I got a decent look at the king. The man looked more… wise than sovereign.

"I've brought him, King." Said the Guard Captain, as I stood there, very confused.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Said the King. The Guard Captain did as told, and proceeded to leave. "I shall have a private talk with him."

And old. Did I mention he looked old? He did.

"Traveler that calls himself Bryce…" He begins. "You… are not baptised, are you?"

"...Well… No." I said.

"Oh! So it really is just as Ilias revealed to me in a dream!" The King said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Last Night, Ilias came to me in a dream." He began. "With her beautiful hair, her pure face, her angelic appearance was like a breath of-"

"I know how she looks, now can you tell me what she said?" I asked.

"...Anyways, so Ilias gave me a revelation." He said. "An unbaptized hero named Bryce would come before me. And this unbaptized hero will be the one to defeat the monster lord."

"Now, I shall indicate the path you should take!" He said. "There are three wise men on this continent. You need to demonstrate your power to all three, and receive their blessings."

"I shall bestow this upon the one who receives all three blessings…" He said, as he motions to a sword next to his throne. It gives off a radiant light.

"The sword of a true hero… The Goddess sword." He said *cough Cough* Copyright *Cough Cough*. "If you wield this sword, it is said that all monsters - even the monster lord herself - will bow to you."

' _While the idea of Alice bowing to our combined being is a… strangely wanted one, I call bullshit on so many levels._ ' Steven said.

'You and me both.' I said back to him.

I walk silently over to the sword. "...Can I hold it for a second?"

The king nods in approval. I grab the sword by it's grip, it feels almost like hollow plastic.

I raise the sword above my head, only for it to shatter as I swing it in front of me.

"...To be fair, I think I'm not at fault for this." I said, before looking at the king, finding him basically having a seizure of sorts.

I dropped the grip I was holding onto. The Guard Captain ran into the room soon after.

"My lord! What happened to you!? What happened here!? Oh my goodness, the goddess sword! It's shattered!" He said, before turning to me. "Bryce! What the hell happened here!?"

Thinking on my feet, I hastily responded with…

"Uh… The monster lord suddenly appeared and shattered the sword!" I said.

"The monster lord did!?" The Guard Captain exclaimed. "Indeed, no other being would be able to destroy that sword… We need to increase the castle's defences right away!"

' _And he's still a dumbass about it…_ ' I thought, as I walked out of the room, the area having now become very chaotic.

* * *

I walked down the hall at a brisk pace, before the ground shook and a loud crashing sound echoed through the halls. I struggled to regain my balance for a second.

"A monster is attacking!" Shouted Guard E.

"So she is here!" Said Guard A. "It looks like the monster lord's attack wasn't a false report after all!"

"No! It isn't the monster lord!" Guard E shouted.

"That's all I needed to hear." I said, running towards where the sound came from. I didn't need to run far.

The guards who were talking suddenly passed out, and as I turned around, I found myself standing in front of Granberia.

"...Oh crap…" I muttered to myself.

Granberia looked at me, before she seemed to start staring intently at my eyes.

"...So… if it isn't the notorious Bryce." She said, as I stepped back. She seemed to find what she was looking for as she gave an unsettling smile.

"Oh… you've certainly changed." She said, and it was now that I realized I fucked up. "You're completely different from when we last met in Iliasburg."

"I'm also surprised you're alive." She continued, as she looked at me. "From what Alma said, you drowned after beating her…"

"Well, at best it was a minor inconvenience." I said. "Besides, as I always say, if you get killed, walk it off."

"I want to see if the others were just exaggerating your abilities." She said. "I'll confirm it with my sword."

"Now let's have a match!" She shouted, drawing her blade.

I did the same motion as before, as I summoned Angel Halo to my hand. I got into a stance as we began circling each other.

I narrowed my eyes as I dashed forwards, jabbing my sword forward. Granberia blocked the attack with her sword as I widened my eyes as I jumped back from a retaliation swing from her.

"Ohh… Thunder Thrust?" She said, as I backed up a bit, spinning my sword in my hand. "It looks like you're pretty good at using that skill."

"Oh, you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"I'll assist you hero!" Shouted Guard A as he jumped in beside me.

"Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea-!" I tried to warn him, however Granberia was a bit too fast as she swung upwards. The Guard goes flying into the air due to the slash, before slamming onto the floor, crumpling up against it.

' _That dude got fucked UP!_ ' I thought.

"...He's gonna be fine, right?" I asked, looking over at Granberia. "Because that just made me cringe inside…"

"He'll be fine. Now Bryce, show me your skill!" She shouted, holding her sword up.

I charged forward, delivering precise slashes as I jumped back, avoiding another attack from the heavenly knight.

"...Let's try… this!"

I ran towards the wall of the hall, as I scaled it to the roof, before dropping down, swinging my sword down at Granberia.

Granberia blocks the attack with her sword, as I'm left in the air for a few seconds before she swings, making me gain some distance.

"So… Demon Skull Beheading, it seems you've mastered that ability as well." She said, getting into her stance.

"...I wouldn't say I mastered it yet…" I muttered, before grunting as I grasped my arm.

'Might as well pop a meditation.' I thought, sitting down and meditating, my minor injuries healing.

"What's that? Able to use a strange recovery technique…" She said, as I stood back up.

"Let's end this." I said aloud, sprinting towards Granberia.

She prepared herself for my attack, before looking shocked as I slid down, before jumping up, Angel Halo connecting to her neck.

The impact was forceful, as we stopped. She looked down in shock, before giving a light laugh, and then proceeds to forcefully move Angel Halo away from her neck.

I step back cautiously. Granberia stabs her sword into the ground as I slowly lower Angel Halo.

"I see. I asked you to show me your skills...:" She said, as I sheathed Angel Halo. "However immature you are… there sure is amazing potential…"

"Oh, thanks." I said, a bit disgruntled at the Immature part.

"...Interesting. I'll let you live a little longer." She said.

"...Uh, okay?" I said, uncertainty.

"Don't disappoint me." She said, putting away her sword. "Don't be beaten up by some worthless monster."

"Trust me, I have no plans for that." I said.

Granberia turned away from me, preparing to disappear. "WAIT!" I shouted, as she turned to face me. "...Tell Alice I'm alive… also tell Tamano that. But not Alma. Next time I see her I want it to be a surprise when a dead man kicks her ass."

"That all?" She asked.

"Tell Alice I'm looking for the four spirits." I said, and Granberia eyes widened. "And yes, I know how that sounds."

Granberia nodded, before disappearing.

I began. "Now then… the library…"

There was still chaos around, and I don't think any guards saw me defeat Granberia. I ran towards where the Library was, to find no one was guarding the entrance.

I ran inside, finding a large amount of books.

"...This is going to be a pain…" I said, walking forward.

' _Why does a library about HEROES even have a book on the four spirits?_ ' I asked myself, before I walked up to a bookcase, one book standing out way to much for me. I nodded, picking it up as I read the title.

[Four animists and their sources], that was the book's title. This was it.

"This thing looks old as hell…" I said, looking over the book.

I quickly opened the book up, before a page flew out, making me drop the book in shock.

'Right… three monsters are guarding it… thanks Alice…' I thought in annoyance.

"Gah! Was NOT prepared for that!" I said, drawing Angel Halo.

"It's forbidden to read this book." The monster said.

"Well… I really want to read it." I said, gripping my sword. "...So who are you, page 17?"

"That is correct." She responded.

"Okay then, lucky guess." I said, gripping my sword. "Just to be clear… I did JUST defeat granberia to a standstill, you sure you want to do this?"

'Might as well.' I replied.

"It's the monster lord's order for me to protect the book's contents. Therefor I will still fight." And with that she charged.

I quickly slashed at her, before she could really do anything. I continued my assault, ending the match in seconds.

"...I think I might be a bit overpowered right now..." I muttered, leaning against the wall, looking at the sealed monster.

"NOPE!" I responded, picking the book back up.

I opened the book back up, another monster popping out.

"Okay, before we begin… how many more of there are you?" I asked.

"One other." She said.

I fluttered through the pages, as another monster popped out.

"Okay let's get this over with." I said, jumping up to the top of the bookshelf, before jumping up to the roof, and then dropping down, using Demon Skull Beheading on both monsters, sealing them both.

"I'm so done with all this right now." I said, picking back up the book.

I put it in my bag, before walking out of the library.

"Found what you needed?" Asked the Guard Captain.

"I did, thanks. I must be on my way now though." I said, as the Guard nodded.

I walked out towards the town portion of San Ilia, before pulling the book out.

"Lets see… The forest of spirits is where Sylph is… That's the closest and where we will begin." I said, closing the book up, and putting it back into my bag.

"...But first… shut eye." I said, as we searched for an Inn in the town. However… before we could get very far…

Unfortunate Lamia appears!

"No! Goddammit! NO! I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS MEME RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed, as Amira appeared to my left.

"I am Amira, and unfortunate lamia." She said. "My fiery passion burns brighter than a transient phoenix, as it rebirths stronger every time it is shot down."

"A few things: One, I know who you are. Two, the fuck is a transient phoenix? And Three, how the hell are you on Sentora?" I asked.

"I was hiding on the same boat as you." Said Amira.

"You mean the one that I fell off of and almost drowned? That one?" I asked.

"Yep! Together on our boat of love, I'll follow my darling anywhere!" Amira said.

"Apparently not into the ocean though…" I said, shaking my head. "Why is it your life's purpose to _BASICALLY_ stalk me?"

"...An ugly lamia like me is avoided wherever I go." Said Amira. "Everyone throws stones at me or pokes me with sticks as I pass by."

Just then, two kids run up to her.

"Uwa! Big-sis snake is here!" Said Child A.

"Let's play! Let's Play!" Said Child B.

"You were saying?" I asked.

The children tugged on Amira playfully.

"Hey sis, are you strong?" Asked Child A.

"My character design is designed for impact, not physical strength." Said Amira.

Just then, two soldiers walk by.

"Ah! A monster in town!" Shouted Soldier A.

"She may know something about the Monster Lord breaking in earlier! Catch her!" Shouted Soldier B.

The soldiers charged over to us. Amira and I share a look, before nodding and noping out of there.

* * *

' _...I think we lost them._ ' I thought, as I slowed to a walk as I looked behind me.

"And Amira while we were at it." I said, turning to a notice board. "All in a good day."

I walked up to the notice board, before finding a notice that seemed to be recently placed.

[To those who don't have a bias against monsters. I have a request, so please listen to my story. I live at 6th street 3-29 in the south district of Port Natalia]

"...Welp, I would need to do this eventually." I said, putting the paper away. "I also should check out the haunted mansion…"

"It'd be best we take care of side-quests before the main quest, that way we don't need to worry too missing something. Plus, I want to stick to the timeline as much as possible." I said, as I walked towards the east exit.

* * *

"Please excuse the small house…" Said the mermaid as I walked into the room. "I don't have much to entertain you with either."

"It's quite alright." I said. "You had sent a request?"

"Actually, I'm in love with a human." She said.

"You two in a relationship then? I don't notice a ring on your hand, but then again I'm not sure if a ring is still apart of a marriage for monsters." I said honestly.

"We're indeed together, he's out sea fishing right now. But…" She began. "Although we love each other deeply, we are not married."

"It's because we can't perform the marriage trial dictated by marine law…" She said.

"Marriage trial?" I asked.

"When a mermaid and a human get married, they have to offer a written pledge to the queen at the temple on the seabed." She said.

"So let me guess, you want me to deliver the pledge for you?" I asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry for the troublesome request." She said.

"It's fine. I'll help." I said.

"Then please take this…" She said, handing me a ball and a pledge. "This is our pledge, and a ball of guidance."

"Alright…" I said, holding both items in my hand. "I'll be sure to get this to whoever I need to."

I walked out of the house, walking past a young boy who was heading for the house I just left.

I walked onto the beach, as I put the pledge into my pocket, before I arrived at the edge of the beach.

I held the ball of guidance out, as it starts shining brightly, before shooting a beam of light far into the sea.

"...Now if I did this right…" I said, as I stepped towards the water. I continue until I'm fully submerged.

I take a deep breath, finding that I can breath. I put the ball of guidance into my pocket.

I quickly traversed towards my destination, finding creative and dumb ways that somehow ended up making me completely skip all of the monsters who would have stood in my way.

I walk up to the front of an underwater temple of sorts. I pull the ball of guidance and the pledge out of my pockets as I walk into the temple.

I end up at the bottom of the temple, as I come across a large hall.

I swim forward, ball of guidance still held out. At the end of the hall was a regal looking monster.

"Are you the queen of the southern sea?" I asked.

"...Yes, that is correct." She said. "I am entrusted by the monster lord to rule over these southern seas."

"Now human, what business do you have in the undersea temple?" She asked.

I held the pledge and ball of guidance out to her, in an unthreatening manner.

"I'm here to deliver a pledge for marriage in place for a couple who are unable to make the trip due to them not being strong enough to make the trip." I said.

"I see… I shall receive the pledge of marriage." She said. "I wonder why the couple didn't come deliver the pledge themselves, but I guess it doesn't matter. The law doesn't specifically state that the couple have to deliver the pledge themselves."

The Queen hands me a pledge ring, and I give a slight bow.

"I shall take my leave then." I said, turning around.

"If there is anything else you need to discuss with me, please feel free to come to this temple again." She said, as I turned around and walked away.

* * *

I arrived back at the house. I was surprisingly rather dry after my dip into the ocean, but still.

I walked into the house, telling the mermaid about what had transpired, that is the really short meeting.

"Here's the pledge ring." I said, handing her the ring.

"T-thank you so much!" She said, as she took the ring. "My darling will be really happy about this."

"Now, I need to reward you." She said.

"It's quite alright." I said. "I don't need a reward."

"But I'm just an ordinary citizen… I don't have much money, or an item that a hero would find useful." She said, brushing my comment to the side.

"Therefore… as a reward, shall I give you a blowjob?" She asked.

I stopped for a second, before smiling.

"No." I said. "I seriously don't need a reward for this. But thanks for the offer."

I stood up, before I walked to the door.

"If you ever see me in Port Natalia again, tell me how the marriage went." I said, closing the door on my way out.

* * *

After a quick rest at San Ilia, I decide that it would probably be best if I headed to the forests of spirits now.

If you're wondering why I decided to skip the mansion, it's because I know I'll end up bumping into Alice in the desert, and I'll be able to take a detour back, so I can scare the living daylights out of her.

I waited until night falls, sitting in front of my campfire. And then I stood up, feeling a familiar presence.

"...Who's there?" I asked, drawing Angel Halo.

Out of the tree line Granberia walks into view. I stop for a second, before resting Angel Halo lazily by my side.

"I'll be honest, I was NOT expecting you here…" I said, shaking my head.

"After our battle I have decided that I would give you a slight push in your technique." Said Granberia. "It normally takes a while to learn the kinds of abilities you wield, but you've learned numerous skills during the short time since our last fight, so I assume another should be easy for you to at least pick the basics up."

"Why help me?" I asked, stabbing Angel Halo into the ground as I cross my arms. "What do you have to gain from it?"

I watched as the Dragon warrior in front of me looked me in the eyes. "It's been a long time since I've had someone that has come close to giving me a challenge that wasn't one of my comrades. It would be a shame if I couldn't fight you at your best."

Granberia draws her sword. "Follow my movements."

"Alright." I said, pulling Angel Halo out of the ground and do as such. The Skill she teaches me starts off as practicing a single slash, then another from a different angle, and then another, and so on. Eventually, I start to perform them one after another, as the slashes start to blend together.

Granberia holds her sword out defensively, as I swing my sword forward, using a slowed down version of the skill so it commits to memory.

"That skill I have taught you is Death Sword Chaos Star." She said, as I look at Angel Halo. "It's very powerful, but if you use it as you are now, without thinking about your current situation, it could put you in a bad situation."

"I would tell you the story of the monster who pioneered this technique, or what she accomplished with it… but that's a story for another day." Granberia said, as she started walking out. "I have taught you the basics… It's your job to perfect it. Don't disappoint me."

However, before she left, Granberia said one more sentence. "Also, I told Alice your message. She seemed… more upbeat than she had when she returned with Alma." Granberia said, And with that Granberia vanished.

I nodded to myself, before continuing my personal training of the technique.

* * *

I walked until I arrived at the edge of the forest, even this far out of the center of the forest there are still so many trees around, almost making it impossible to see a few feet in front of you.

"I should be careful, aside from Sylph, there are still Elves and Fairies here. And we're not dealing with Dark Elves right now, these elves are here to protect the forest, I'll be sure not to seal any if I pop up close to them." I said to myself, as I walked into the forest.

I walk into the forest, feeling the air around the area fairly calm. I take in a breath as I walk along.

I eventually walk into a clearing, I stop to find that a fairy is doing her own business nearby.

"...I'm going to avoid that…" I said, as I continue walking, making sure to watch my step as I go along. This is proving a tad difficult however, as the ground is covered with ankle high grass.

I don't get far however, like… I make it around the clearing, as an Elf comes into view.

"A human?" She said with slight concern, before I raise my hands in a means of no harm.

"Yes, that is what I am. I don't go around saying aloud your race, do I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm kidding of course."

"It is rare for a human to come here." The elf said, easing up a bit as she acknowledged the raised arms thing. "You don't seem like the type for mindless violence… why did you come here?"

"I came to speak with Sylph." I answered honestly.

"I see…" She said. "No one has come to meet with sylph for hundreds of years."

I pause. "That… that has to be pretty lonely…" I said, looking to the side.

"It seems to have been, but she hides it well." Said the Elf. "As you saw, I was a bit on guard when you appeared. Ever since that unknown monster came into this forest, we've all been on edge."

"Unknown monster?" I asked. "Not trying to sound wrong but, you're an elf, how do you not know what kind of monster it is? No offense."

"None taken." She responded. "We don't know what it is, all we know is that it's plant based. In fact, I'm not even sure if it's really a monster."

'Chimera…' I thought.

"I'll be sure to avoid it if I see it." I said. "Right now, I still need to find Sylph."

"Just head deeper in. Sylph will find you at that point, trust me, she will." Said the elf.

I gave my thanks before walking, making sure not to step on anything I shouldn't. I had one time where I almost did, but didn't. That one was close.

"..." I stayed silent, as I put my finger in my mouth, before I pointed it up.

The air seemed to be hitting my finger from all directions. I'm close. I turn around as I look around the area.

"Oh? What business does a human have here…?" A new voice asked from behind me. It was childish in nature, but still gave some element of wisdom… if said wisdom was only to do with being hyperactive.

I turned around to see what appeared to be a fairy in light green dress of sorts. Her hair was what platinum blonde was, but if the blonde part was green. It's like, a REALLY light green. She wore what I could only describe as elf shoes, and her hair was all over the place, almost like the wind itself. She looked like an adult child basically, her facial features being childlike in general. Also, she was tiny. Like, the size of my hand, tiny. (Note: My hand is around 5 inches, give or take)

"That… that is an excellent question." I said.

There was a silence for a second.

"...I'm actually here to speak with you, Sylph." I said.

"So you know who I am?" She asked, winking.

"I have a pretty good idea." I said, putting a hand on my waist.

"So, do you require something from me?" She asked.

"Actually yes, I'm here to devour your body and soul to become one with the wind so I can cause hurricanes and shit and destroy everything this world knows and loves." I said, as Sylph looked at me for a second, before laughing. "Good to know someone gets my humour."

"What I'm actually here for is to ask you for your help." I said, getting a bit serious. "My name is Bryce, Bryce Bridged. I want to establish coexistence between humans and monsters, and the first step to that is proving my worth to the four heavenly knights."

Sylph takes this in for a second. "I see… To make sure I know you aren't lying, I'll ask the wind the truth."

Sylph closes her eyes as I feel the wind pick up around us. I feel a chill go down my spine.

"I feel like I'm being mind raped, but not at the same time…" I said.

"...Yes… I see… Hmm…" Sylph said. "...You are indeed telling the truth. The wind finds you… odd, but it's nothing to be concerned about… I think."

"You indeed wouldn't use the power for evil." She said. "However, a weak man cannot master the power. Therefore, I shall check to see if you are worthy of my power."

"Okay…? How are you checking me out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I shall test you in a fight, if you can land a single blow on me, I'll lend you my assistance." She said.

"One blow? Alright, I'll take your challenge!" I said, drawing Angel Halo.

"Hehehe… Here we go!" She said, as I got into a battle stance.

A sudden cool wind blows through the forest, as I prepare for the epic fight that's about to happen.

Spoiler alert: It wasn't that epic.

I charge forward, swinging my sword in a sloppy overhead manor. I needed to test the waters first. My blade is pushed out of the way by what seems like the wind.

I jump back, looking at Sylph. "...Okay, that's a new one." I said.

"My wind won't allow any of your attacks to reach me!" Sylph said confidently. "In addition, it leaves you open for counterattack!"

"...Why did you tell me that last part?" I asked.

Sylph remains quiet at this, giving me time to get myself organized, as to not invoke a counterattack.

The next part of the fight was taken… waiting…

And waiting…

Sense a theme yet?

' _Sylph currently has a wind shield up. I need to wait the irl time's version of 10 turns before I can actually do any damage._ ' I thought to myself.

Did I mention this entire time Sylph was basically pestering me to attack. No? Well I did now!

Eventually Sylph can't hold the wind guard anymore, allowing me to quickly rush in with a thunder thrust, delivering my attack.

Angel Halo connects with the fairy, as I smirk in victory.

"Got ya!" I shouted, taking a step back.

Sylph stays quiet for a second, before breaking into tears.

"Fuuuuu! You're so mean!" She wails, as I dematerialize Angel Halo, feeling rather awkward.

"No fair! You cheated!" She said, as I stand still, arms crossed, looking unimpressed at the behavior.

' _Ladies and Gentlemen and that technicolour rainbow in between… The literal embodiment of the wind… If she's like this if she gets hit, I'd love to know how she'd act at finding out what we've done to the Earth's air…'_ I thought.

I stand there as I watch Sylph cry, and then watch as she slowly collects herself.

"*sniff* Truthfully... I can't fight…" Sylph said. "That was my first time trying to fight with the wind…"

"Well… everyone starts somewhere?" I said uncertainty, trying to make her feel better.

"If it's you… Can you use my power properly?" Asked Sylph.

"Well… I hope I can." I said. "Then again, your definition of 'properly' could be something that seems REALLY strange to me…"

"I will do my absolute best." I said.

"Ok… Then we'll be together forever from now on!" Sylph said. "When you're attacked, I promise to lend you my power..."

Sylph flashes brightly, before disappearing. I take a step back as I adjust my vision. I suddenly feel empowered, as I feel the air move around me as if I had ESP or something along those lines.

"...My god…. This is amazing! I feel incredible!" I shouted. "I CAN WIN, I FEEL GREAT, I CAN DO THI-!"

' _What are you doing?_ ' Sylph asked suddenly.

"Uh… nothing." I answered.

' _Really? Because it sounded like you were chanting.'_ See responded.

"...Are you in my head?" I asked.

' _I dunno… But it's cool in here! There's like, so much to do here!._ ' Said Sylph. " _Ooh! What's with the moving picture here?"_

"...Wait what?" I asked, before shaking my head. "...So what do we do now?"

Sylph suddenly appeared before me, all chibi-fied. It's… really weird.

"...This will take some getting use to…" I said.

" _Now! Let's get going Bryce! I'll even give you a proper send off!"_ Said Sylph.

"Please no…" I said, feeling a headache coming on.

' _YOU CAN WIN! YOU FEEL GREAT! YOU CAN DO THIS!_ ' She chanted in my head.

"OH, HA HA!" I said, turning around to leave the forest.

* * *

As I walk out of the forest, I'm having an internal debate between Sylph and myself.

"Okay, the ability to fly... North." I said, as Sylph thought about it.

' _Eh, I don't know…_ ' Said Sylph.

"What do you mean? That's a great 'terrible superpower'." I said.

' _Yeah, but you can still fly._ ' Said Sylph. " _I mean, I can do that normally, but for you it's still pretty good!"_

"You can only fly North. It's so inconvenient. Once you land, you have to walk wherever you're going." I retorted.

' _Mmm… I still think it's pretty good..._ ' Said Sylph.

"Okay then... what about the ability to teleport ... one foot at a time?" I asked.

" _Meh_." She responded.

"You're Meh!" I Shouted.

I suddenly stopped, as I felt something both unnatural, and also rotten start to emanate from the nearby area.

"...We've got company." I said, reaching for Angel Halo.

The sound of twigs snapping fills my ears as I turn to see an amalgamation of plant life and a malnourished woman broke through the trees.

I give a quick glare, before dodging to the side as Ivy and flowers suddenly shoot out from the body and attack me.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted, dodging to the side, before rushing forward. "THUNDER THRUST!"

I jab my sword forwards, dealing a good amount of damage before dodging to the side as it tries to do the sex to me with a flower.

"Okay… this isn't working out so well…" I said, gripping my blade. "...Hope this works…"

I charge forward, side stepping past an oncoming attack, as I readied my sword.

"DEATH SWORD CHAOS STAR!" I exclaimed, swinging my sword, the attacks blending in together perfectly.

I jumped back, dodging another attack.

"That… that thing ain't even flinch!" I said, backing up. "...THE FUCK!?"

' _Bryce… Use my power.'_ I hear Sylph's voice echo in my mind.

"...Okay…" I said, taking a deep breath. "Sylph, lend me your power!"

I see what appears to be an afterimage of Sylph float across my vision, before I feel the wind pick up around me, a shield of air has manifested.

' _You're pretty compatible with the power of wind._ ' Said Sylph. ' _With this, you can protect yourself from it's attacks.'_

"Good, it'll allow me to focus more on attacking then dodging." I said, gripping Angel Halo.

The chimera spits out mucus covered Ivy at me, however my new windshield makes the attack worthless.

I bring my blade up, glaring as I charge forward. The Chimera goes for a grapple maneuver, however I slide down, before feeling the wind push me up quicker than I would have jumped myself, as I connected my blade to the Chimera's neck.

"DEMON DECAPITATION!" I shouted, as I felt my blade slide through flesh. My feet hit the ground, as I turned to see the Chimera slowly fade away into dust particles, now sealed.

"...Oh thank god that's over..." I said, sighing.

Sylph then suddenly materialized in her chibi form in front of me.

' _That. Was. AWESOME!_ ' Sylph shouted, looking excited. ' _Your control over the wind could use some work, but other than that you were so freaking cool!'_

"Then I need to grow stronger with the wind." I said, smiling.

I heard a rustling in the bushes, making me turn around.

' _Please don't be another one…_ ' I thought.

Much to our relief, three fairies walking into view.

"Did you beat that scary thing?" Asked Fairy A.

"Well… I'm pretty sure I did." I said, smiling.

"That flower monster is scary…" Said Fairy B. "When it finds you, it eats you…"

"But he beat it!" Said Fairy C.

Suddenly a large swarm of fairies walked into view.

"Thank you big bro!" Said Fairy A.

I smile, before realizing that all the fairies were now huddled in a circle. Next thing that I realized, they were all heading out of the forest… in the direction of…

"...So San Ilia is going to have some new town folks." I said, silently laughing to myself.

I sighed to myself.

"...I miss Alice already…" I said to myself, and Sylph as well, I guess.

"...So Sylph? You ever seen San Ilia?" I asked.


	7. Rewrite 7: Welcome to Sabasa Castle

It's been 10 days, and nothing but idle chatter with me and Sylph.

"...Kill me…" I said, sweating buckets. The monsters around here are troublesome, but the natural environment is the real issue. The fact I was stuck walking through a humid rainforest didn't help anything either.

' _That wouldn't be good! We just started hanging out!"_ Said Sylph, as I pulled out a water canteen, taking a sip.

"Fair… I can't let a stupid rainforest bring me in… especially since I haven't even gotten to the hard part..." I responded.

I looked ahead, finding a Tarantula Girl… crawl towards me? I think that's crawling… I'm unsure. "...This is just typical…" I said to myself.

"Hmm… A delicious looking human." Said the Tarantula Girl, as I stood up straight, drawing Angel Halo in my right hand. "I'll wrap you up in my silk and make you my prey."

"...Yeah, fuck that." I said, taking a deep breath, before getting into my normal stance. "Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to fuck you up. End of discussion."

Before the Tarantula girl can react, I've already charged forward, sword at the ready.

"DEATH SWORD CHAOS STAR!" I shouted, swinging my sword with precise movements, as I quickly took care of the Tarantula Girl, her body sealing away quick. "...Fucking spiders…"

* * *

' _At least we're out of the forest.'_ Said Sylph.

"That doesn't exactly help much." I said, as I looked up to see a minotauros walk into view. "Speaking of no help…"

"Oh ho… A healthy looking male…" Said the Minotauros. "I'll rape you."

"I could REALLY use some other phrases other than basically a reason to scream RAPE!" I said, drawing Angel Halo into my hand.

"Thunder Thrust!" I shouted, shooting forwards as I slammed the tip of Angel Halo into the Minotauros' gut.

"I'll squeeze you between my thighs." The Minotauros said, as she tried to slam her thighs around me. I decided that retreating was the best option, as I quickly back peddled, rolling my sword arm's wrist.

"Okay then… my turn." I said, gripping Angel Halo.

"Death Sword Chaos Star!" I shouted, dashing forward, as I swung my sword at the Minotauros.

After dealing the attack, my attacker finally was sealed.

"That takes care of that…" I said, looking ahead. "...I hate walking so GODDAMN much…"

' _I feel your pain._ ' Said Sylph.

"No. No you don't…" I said, sighing.

' _I totally do though! Why would I want to walk around when I could just fly wherever I want to?'_ Asked Sylph. ' _It's nowhere NEAR as exhilarating as flying!"_

As I continued walking, a thought came to mind.

"...Hey, Sylph…" I began, looking in front of me to see the chibified spirit floating there. "As it currently stands, I'm more using the power of wind as a… defensive ability, and I have a general idea that… well, it isn't like that at all. How exactly did the others who had borrowed your power use it before?"

" _Those who could use my power the best were those who allowed the wind to rage around, let the wind guide them, or something like that."_ Said Sylph. _"It was less controlling wind, and more letting it control you."_

"...I'll be honest, that isn't exactly something I'd think YOU say first of all." I responded.

 _"That's because someone who had borrowed my power before said it that way, I just remembered it well since he was probably the best at working WITH our power._ " Said Sylph.

"...I see." I said, looking to the side. "...I guess I'll need to practice and try what you mean later…"

With a nod, Sylph disappeared back into my head as I looked on ahead.

"...Here we go…"

* * *

After walking for a bit longer, I was now in the middle of the desert.

"Oh god…" I muttered, sweat pouring down my face. "...I wish I had more Canteens… I don't got many left…"

I pulled out one of my canteens, only to pour absolutely nothing out. I sighed, screwing the cap back up, before I realised I was standing in front of a scorpion.

"A man passing by here…? How unusual." Said the Scorpion Girl. "It looks like I'll have a male treat today…"

"Could you just not?" I asked, sighing as I put away the canteen and drew Angel Halo.

And she's ignoring me…

Yay…

"Sylph, lend me your power!" I shouted, feeling the air around me pick up, also cooling me down some. 'Thanks for the breeze."

"I'll make you feel good with my mouth." She said, attempting to suck me off, however, the wind seemed to have pushed her back.

"Thunder Thrust!" I shouted, stabbing the Scorpion Girl in the chest with Angel Halo.

"Hehe… aren't my breasts soft?" She asked, as she crushed my penis between her tits.

I quickly pushed her off me, as I quickly put my pants back on. "Death Sword Chaos Star!" I shouted, swinging Angel Halo at the Scorpion Girl with major success.

As the Scorpion was sealed into a normal scorpion, I quickly set out to keep going.

"Hey, Sylph." I started, as said spirit appeared in front of me. "Think you can keep the wind going like this? It'll keep me… well, I won't be sweating to death if you can."

' _Can do boss!'_ Said Sylph, disappearing.

"Okay then… Sabasa here we come." I said, walking forward.

* * *

As I walked, I came across a bunch of clothes and some luggage all on their own.

"Wow, I thought god had to be gone for the rapture to occur." I asked myself, before looking at a lamp that was a bit deep in the sand.

"...Must… Touch… SHINY!" I muttered, reaching out for it. As I picked it up, I notice that the lamp is covered in sand.

I quickly dug out a small hole, before I dropped the lamp inside the hole, and then buried the lamp.

"And fuck you genie." I said, dusting my hands off against each other.

* * *

' _We're here!'_ Said Sylph, as I stood in front of the gates of Sabasa Castle.

"Are we Sylph, are we?" I asked.

' _Well yeah.'_

"...I just wanted to let you know that this dance I'm about to do is entirely sarcastic."

Cue to me doing the 'Level-up' dance.

' _Ooh! Teach me that sometime, will you!?'_ Sylph asked me, as I rolled my eyes with a smile. Once I finished my sarcasm dance, I finally decided to walk inside the castle.

Only my movement was being restricted by a familiar tail coiled around my neck at the moment.

"I'm alive, and I'm looking for the four spirits…" Said a familiar female voice in a mocking manner as my body was lifted from the ground and turned to the familiar face of a slightly angry Alice. "And no mention as to where you are?"

"...I missed you to?" I said, a slight smile on my face as it was getting hard to breath.

Alice just sighed as she let go of me, allowing gravity to slam my body to the floor. "Ow."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm only going after three now." I said, standing up.

"Oh?" Alice said, looking at me. "So you already met the spirit of wind?"

I shrugged, before Sylph appeared in front of me, startling Alice for a second. "I dunno, you tell me."

"So you have the wind on your side." Said Alice, as she looked rather annoyed as Sylph did circles around her.

"...Yeah." I said. "Hey Sylph, you can stop now. We're heading into the castle."

"Alright!" She said, disappearing into me.

As she disappeared, I quickly wrapped Alice in a quick hug. After a few moments of just standing there, she returned it.

"...It's good to see your not dead." She said.

"It's good to see your not milking me dry right now." I said, separating from her.

"Not now anyways." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Hora…" Was all I got in response.

"...Anyways…" I said, turning to the gates. "...Welp, you know the drill."

The quick sound of Alice turning into her human guise was heard before we entered the castle.

* * *

"In hindsight, I should have probably expected this." I said, looking at the large amounts of merchants around.

"It IS the capital city of this region." Said Alice.

"Yeah, but I don't even think we're in the bazaar section of this place…" I Said, looking over at Alice, only to find her looking over an array of food. "God…"

"Oh? Is this the special Sabasa Castle's special dish?" Asked Alice, as I sighed. "A piping hot Sabasa Fish packed with hot-hot vegetables, flavoured with special Piriri spices?"

' _How the hell do they have FISH here!? It's a literal fucking desert!_ ' I asked myself.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" I asked sarcastically, since I already knew the answer.

All I got was a smile from Alice.

"Okay, now before we go any further, do you have money for it? Because for one, it's expensive, and two…" I said. "I don't really have any money for that."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Alice.

"I uh… spent it on supplies to get here." I said. "Which, to my surprise, was a LOT cheaper since I didn't need to take into account your stomach."

Alice seemed to look at me with a glare.

"Mr. Adventurer! The baptized hero prices aren't that expensive!" Said the guy selling the stuff.

"Yeah… I'm kinda not baptized so…" I said.

"Gaah! This stupid half-hero boy! How come you aren't a Baptized Hero at such an important time!?" Alice complained.

I remained quiet, as a passing guard seems to gasp, before stopping and turns to me.

"Ahh! That sword!" He shouted, pointing at Angel Halo.

"Hmm… you're a tad young, but luckily not by that much…" Said the Guard.

"Uh…" I stood there as I looked to Alice in a 'I have no idea what's going on' attitude.

"I'm sorry, but will you come with me to the castle?" He asked.

"...Okay." I responded, shrugging as I motioned for Alice to follow.

* * *

I had found myself in the throne room of Sabasa Castle... because apparently this was how today was going.

As I entered my focus was instantly placed on a lone man. He had a muscular body that was riddled with giant scares that seemed to be gained from harsh battles. His eyes held that same sentiment, he had been through things and was very very wise.

I took another look at his attire, what appeared to be a red cloak fit for a king was adorned on him, and added to the fact he wore no shirt, his abdominals were ALWAYS showing.

My eyes locked with his, as we entered a state of who could crack the other first. A grand contest of champions, fit for only the most finest of seasoned warriors. We… had entered the great Sabasa staring contest.

After 15 seconds of not blinking, I finally felt my eyelids twitch, and I accepted my failure.

"Hmm… you are a hard man to crack." Said the man. "But you have good eyes, and I can see the good intentions behind them…"

"I'm guessing you're the king then?" I asked.

"That is correct." Said the man. "I am the ninth king of Sabasa."

I knelt down, bowing to the man, before standing back up.

"You look a bit on the young side, so I wasn't sure of your abilities." Said the King. "But that moment we locked eyes I could see much potential."

"Thanks… I guess?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"...Traveler, I wish to ask you something that I must remain confidential." Said the King. "It's very important. If it gets out to civilians, it will be a huge incident."

"I understand, my lips are sealed." I said. "I won't say a word about this."

"The fact is, my daughter… That is, the princess… has been kidnapped by a monster." Said the King.

"Oh… OH… Well, shit." I said.

"Yes, that is one way of putting it." Said the King.

"Tell me, how exactly did your daughter get kidnapped? How exactly did the monster escape?" I asked.

' _There security sucks!'_ Shouted Sylph.

'What? You get that from a moving picture in my head?' I asked.

' _Yep!'_

"It was midnight, three days ago." Said the King. "I was awoken by the sound of shattering glass from my daughter's room. When I ran there with the guards, she was gone."

"...The only thing that remained was a letter." Said the King.

"...Well, what did it say?" I asked.

"All that was written was one hate filled word; Pyramid." Said the King.

"Having the princess kidnapped is a terrible fate to befall the country. To avoid an uproar this must stay secret." Said the King. "That's why I've been searching for a person capable of saving her in secret…"

I gripped the handle of Angel Halo, as I swung the sword onto my shoulder, resting it there. "Well then… It seems you found your guy." I said, smiling confidently.

"Oh! You'll do it!?" Said the King. "Then the dawn after you save my daughter, you shall become her husband!"

I felt choke on my own spit, as I lost my composure for a second.

"Your majesty, that… REALLY isn't necessary." I said, standing up straight. "I plan on going to the Monster Lord's castle. That's my journey. And to do that, I need the help of the four spirits. So if you truly wish to give me a reward, then if you could help me with finding the location of the spirit of the Earth."

"Hmm… I will see what I can help with." Said the King.

"Thank you." I said. "Oh, and Alice wants some weird… fish food thing you have here." I motioned to my companion. "So there's that too… I guess. Anyways, I'm going to head out as soon as possible and bring your daughter back sir."

"Alright. I'll entrust this matter to you. I'm asking this as both the king and a father." He said, bowing to me.

"I won't let you down." I said, my eyes filled with confidence. "Also, call me Bryce."

And with that, me and Alice left the throne room.

Once we were out, I instantly turned to Alice.

"So a king just bowed to me…" I said. "...That doesn't happen normally."

"...That king was pretty impressive." Said Alice. "Being stuck as king doesn't seem like it fit's a man like him."

"Might be why he's trying to marry off his daughter." I said. "If I remember right, under law, a monarch can not pass down the thrown to the next in line unless he or she is married."

"I think so at least..." I said. "It's been a while and I hardly remember it."

Just then, a guard walked up to us.

"Mr. Hero, I shall take you to the nicest inn. Please have an enjoyable rest…" Said the Guard.

"Will do." I said. "Now all that's left is to find info about the spirits…"

"If it's information that you want, we found an information dealer earlier… Shall I take you to the jail?"

"Alright then, lead the way." I said.

' _Why are we heading to the dungeons?'_ Asked Sylph.

'...I forget. Well, it can't be that bad, right?' I responded.

* * *

"I take it back, this is so much worse." I said, looking at the 'Information Dealer'.

"Oh… Darling!" Said Amira, holding her signature pose as I stood outside her jail cell. "Coming all the way here to meet me! Good things sure come to those who wait…"

'Must… Resist… Murder…' I internally struggled with the morality choice. There were no drawbacks, but it was Amira, and part of me fears what would come of me if I actually tried to kill the Unfortunate Lamia.

Because now that I think about it, what ARE the possibilities that she actually COULD kill me?

Hell, she's apparently been following me throughout my journey, if she ended up running into a "Hero" then how is she even here.

As this fact dawned on me, I suddenly felt very, very cold. I shivered, feeling uneasy now.

Thanks brain, you're great.

"...What the fuck are you doing in a jail cell?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was no reason for them to throw me in here…" Said Amira. "If I had to say… it must have been because I was so hideous looking..."

I turned to Alice, holding up 3 fingers, only to close them, one after another.

As soon as my index finger was down, a nearby guard spoke up at Amira.

"Hey, snake girl! Get the hell out of here already!" Said the Guard. "This isn't your house!"

"...I will NEVER understand your reasoning for doing this." I said, sighing.

"The true reason… they give me three meals a day." Said Amira.

"...Why can't you ever just say something like THAT first?" I asked, facepalming.

"Oh how interesting. Bryce, shall we stay here for a while too?" Asked Alice, in what I could only assume to be sarcasm hidden under a vocal layer of mischief.

"Sure, you feel like killing the king? By all means, there's YOUR ticket!" I said, smirking.

"Would that then be you if you get married to the princess then?" Alice retorted.

"Touche Alice… Touche…" I muttered, before getting back to the task at hand. "Anyways. Amira, you have any new info?"

"That I do." Said Amira. "I heard the Princess was kidnapped!"

"...I mean USEFUL Info that I DON'T already know…" I sighed, my head in my hands in annoyance. "I dunno… like any info on Gnome?"

"The Earth Spirit?" Asked Amira, to which I nodded. "I know a little…"

"There's a town called Safaru a little bit to the north of this place." Said Amira. "It's said that nobody lives there any longer, and it's in ruins… But the people who lived there worshipped Gnome."

"So… Has there been any activity around there then?" I asked.

"...There have been some strange sightings in the ruins recently." Said Amira. "Tiny mud dolls have been seen walking around aimlessly."

"Hmm… Any input Sylph?" I asked, as the wind spirit materialized in front of me.

"That isn't Gnomey." Said Sylph. "But it might be one of her familiars…"

"Oh… you look delicious." Said Amira, as me and Sylph turned to Amira. "Is this delicious morsel your companion, Darling?"

"...I'm going to ignore the 'delicious' part, but yes." I said, before turning back to Sylph. "So they're familiars?"

"Gnomey makes dolls out of mud for fun..." Said Sylph. "She makes them move with her magic, and plays with them."

"...Sounds kinda lonely…" I said, gaining a more somber mood.

"Most Spirits don't leave the area where they are most in-tune with their element." Said Alice, as I looked over to her. "As you can guess, that… doesn't really give much room for social interaction."

"...I see." I said, before shaking my head. "Although, that SHOULD mean that even though it's only the dolls, if they're animated by Gnome's magic… that means that she has to be nearby."

"It must! Yaay! I'll get to play with Gnomey after so long!" Said Sylph.

"Don't go overboard." I said. "Trust me, being to… hyperactive after seeing someone after so long… doesn't give much to desire."

Sylph disappeared as I turned to Alice.

"Well, we have our objectives. Rescue the Princess, and then find Gnome…" I said. "Now I don't know about you, but I feel like passing out right now."

"You're not the only one tired." Said Alice. "But you must be even worse after crossing that desert."

"Yeah… I'm surprised I haven't face planted yet." I said. "...There we go…"

And with that, I toppled over and blacked out.


	8. Rewrite 8: Of fangirls and riddles

"Bryce… can you please hear me out?" Asked Alice as we sat in the inn.

"...Okay…?" I said slowly, not trusting this 100%.

"You want to make a world where monsters and humans can coexist." Said Alice. "At first, I thought you were being a naive idiot. A stupid boy still playing childish hero games."

"You DID voice your opinion of me very openly at the beginning…" I muttered, sitting on the bed with my arms around my legs and a giant blanket covering me. I was tired, and it was surprisingly comfy.

"But my first impression was wrong…" Said Alice. "You see more aware of the absurdity in this world than I thought."

"You aren't like the others who want to be regarded as a hero…" Said Alice. "For some reason, it feels like you're aiming to become more of a martyr…"

"Ruining your body for your beliefs. As if dying would be preferable to being unable to attain to your desires." Said Alice. "It's as if you're constantly looking for a place to die for your beliefs. How did someone as young as you end up this way?"

"...That is a good question… I don't know." I said.

"...You still haven't answered me the question." Said Alice.

"...Every time I close my eyes, or I feel myself stop… thinking and just relax, my mind locks onto a single line that I've remembered since waking up on the day of my baptism." I said. "It's like… I had made a promise, remembered what is was for, and forgot who I made it with…"

"...What was it?" Asked Alice.

"...All I remember was something about… not holding a grudge and… something she said about me becoming a fine hero someday…" I said, my head gaining a slight migraine.

"...She?" Asked Alice.

I remained silent.

"I see, so is that the cause of your reckless behaviour?" Asked Alice.

"I would think it's only partly the case…" I said. "...I took the term 'Hero' in a way that others wouldn't. I thought back to the heroes not given said title by a god, but to those who just went out of their way to help. I…"

I took a breath. "I always thought heroes were just… regular people. Anyone could be a hero. It's a matter of perspective really." I said. "I took the ideology of happily ever after and put it to my mind. Why should a hero strive for a happy ending when all he's doing is just swapping a playing field. I don't strive to bring peace to both sides by making Humans the dominant species, even though some would argue that's already the case. I want to be a hero to BOTH sides, to give everyone their happily ever after… But, I know I can't save everyone, so… that's why I rush into things. I can't save everyone, but If I have a chance to save one more person, even if it means my death for theirs… I will reach out to them. Every. Time."

"...Idiot." Alice said. "You keep telling yourself that you have to save everyone that you can, and so you throw your life on the line to save just one person, when you could still end up saving many more. You hold yourself as if you could die and the world could carry on your legacy and resolve their problems. But they won't. Not without someone like you to guide them."

I looked up at Alice. "...I've been putting my life on the line to save as many people as I can, because I believe that even if I can save one more person, then even If I died it would be worth it… besides, it's not like I have anyone who would really care if I kicked the bucket…" I looked to the floor as I said this.

"...That's not true, and we both know that." Said Alice, causing me to look up.

"There's the four kids back in Iliasburg, there's the villagers of Happiness Village and Harpy Village, and you also have Sylph now, then you have Granberia, who would be really mad if you died before she could challenge you again… and you probably have others who came to be thankful of you while on your journey to find Sylph." Said Alice, counting off the different people, causing me to lower my head at every mention of someone who probably WOULD miss me.

"And I would care…" I heard what was barely a whisper. It was so quiet that I honestly wasn't sure if it was just my mind playing tricks on me or not.

"...You're right… I'm an idiot…" I said, flopping down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"...An Idiot who's heart is in the right place, but an idiot nonetheless." Said Alice.

"...Can I quickly mention how WEIRD this is? Having you… I want to say, encourage, me?" I said, sitting up.

"...Hmph, I have my reasons." Said Alice, not saying what her reasons were.

"...I'm going to head out for a walk…" I said, standing up and leaving the room. "I need to think on this."

* * *

And thus, morning came. I let out a yawn as I looked around.

"Well, if Alice isn't here, she's probably eating the complimentary breakfast downstairs… and eating my share as well…"

I quickly jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on.

Once I made it downstairs, all I saw was Alice with two empty plates in front of her, and a content smile on her face.

"Thanks for saving me something." I said sarcastically.

"I was hungry, and you didn't help me with that yesterday." Said Alice.

"We didn't have the money." I responded.

"I'm not talking about the fish." Said Alice.

"I was in the desert for god knows how long. I was dehydrated when I got back. I doubt you'd get any out of me." I said "...let's go…"

* * *

"Hmph, another detour. But I'll tolerate it this time." Said Alice, as we walked through the desert. "The Sabasa King doesn't seem like a bad man. If it was done by one of my cute subordinates, I can't overlook it."

As we walk towards the Pyramid, I see a figure fighting another, less humanoid figure. I quickly run up to them to find a female soldier fighting a scorpion girl of sorts, and she's having trouble with it.

In a swift motion, the Scorpion Girl quickly disarms the girl, as she lunges for a final strike.

I take this time to step in and block the attack.

"So… Before anything really starts…" I began, before spinning my sword around and throwing the Scorpion Girl's tail away from me, before I slammed the hilt of Angel Halo into the stomach of the Scorpion Girl, forcing her back a bit. I pick up the discarded blade of the female soldier I just saved before helping her up and handing back her sword. "Can I get some context as to what's happening?"

"I was heading to the Pyramid, when she attacked me out of nowhere." Said the soldier, as we looked at the Scorpion Girl.

"An unbaptized hero? That's a treat." Said the Scorpion Girl as the female soldier gave me a look as I gave an uncaring look.

"Well then, want some help cleaning up this mess?" I asked, relaxing my body.

"Considering what just happened, that would be appreciated." Said the woman.

"Give me a sec." I said, making a 'I got this' motion with my arm.

I slowly walked up to the Scorpion Girl, before blocking a strike from her tail.

"Death Sword Chaos Star." I muttered, before my sword became a blur, quickly taking down the monster girl, her body sealing away into a small scorpion.

I sheathed Angel Halo before turning to the soldier. "And there's that."

"What just happened?" Asked the soldier, as I walked up.

"I just sealed her." I answered, before giving a brief rundown of how my sword works. "She won't be bothering us for a bit. Now that everything has quieted down a bit… I'm Bryce."

"Sara." She introduced herself.

"Alright then. So why exactly are you out here?" I asked.

Sara doesn't respond, best I start the conversation then.

"Okay then, keep that to yourself then…" I said. "As for me, I'm headed to the Pyramid."

"You are?" Asked Sara, her eyes a bit wide. "...That's where I was heading before getting caught up in this…"

"Alright then. What's your reason for going there?" I asked.

"It's not important to you…" Said Sara. "...Well, I don't want you to think I'm a thief trying to steal from the Pyramid or anything."

"Alright, but then why…?" I began, before shaking my head. "Nevermind."

"Why are you going there then?" Asked the girl.

I looked over at the girl.

"I'm really not supposed to say, but the king of Sabasa sent me." I said.

"The king?" Asked Sara, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Something about someone being kidnapped inside the Pyramid." I said. "I believe I was the only one being sent, so that's my reason."

"...I see." Said Sara. "I want to take the Dragon Seal Trial inside that Pyramid. I want to do it for my love…"

"...Now, I'm not exactly from around here…" I began. "But if I remember, don't you need to pass that to be allowed to marry monsters with dragon heritage or something like that?"

"...That is true yes." She said, a bit hesitant.

"...Well, it's not my choice as to what you do." I said, shrugging. "If that's what you're going for, I'd support it."

"Not many people would agree with that statement." Said Sara.

"Sara, I am NOT most people." I said. "Still, such a trial… it's dangerous. Especially with the kind of Monsters in there."

"I know that it's dangerous." Said Sara. "But… even still, I must go."

"...Well, alright then." I said. "However, allow me to make a suggestion."

Sara looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"Well, you need to go to the Pyramid… I need to go to the Pyramid… If we both have the same destination, I say, we team up." I said.

"Well, having company is good…" Said Sara. "And you don't seem like you'd be a burden…"

"Well, fine. Even if it's your first time exploring a dungeon, you've shown you're pretty capable in a fight." Said Sara. "You can give me support.

"Sounds good." I said, before turning around. "...There it is… we should reach it by mid-day."

* * *

I whistle, looking up at the giant Pyramid in front of me. I've never seen any IRL Pyramids on earth, so I didn't know how to compare this to. But it was big nonetheless.

"This is the Pyramid… It's bigger than I expected." Said Sara.

"Go on ahead." Said Alice, causing me and Sara to look at her. "I'll wait out here."

"No reason for you to come in, right?" I asked, in which I got a nod in reply. "Alright then, let's do this"

As Sara and I, now missing a certain lamia walked into the Pyramid, I first noticed that… the halls inside were actually slightly lit, just enough to see ahead, yet not enough so that it was a comfortable level of light.

A few hallways in, Sara stopped and looked at me.

"By the way Bryce, was that silver haired woman your lover?" She asked, causing me to trip and face plant onto the ground.

I quickly compose myself. "Uh, no. She's more like a travel partner… if all she does is berate me and eat my food…"

"Doesn't exactly sound like a equal exchange there." Said Sara.

"Well, she did teach me a fair amount of the fighting techniques I know. And she DID also give me my sword, so…" I began. "How about you? You said you were doing this for your lover?"

"...Not my lover. It's a one-sided love right now." Said Sara. "My love lives in isolation, devoted only to the sword. I doubt they even remember me…"

"Sounds rough…" I said. "...Devoted to the sword huh? Sounds familiar…"

As we continue walking, I see a monster blocking our path.

"Humans undergoing the trial?" The mummy said in front of us. "If you wish to continue, you must first defeat me."

I looked over at Sara, finding she had already drawn her sword. I quickly followed suit, drawing Angel Halo.

"I will defeat you and continue this trial!" Shouted Sara.

"What she said… I guess!" I said, before gripping Angel Halo and delivering the first attack.

"Eat this! Thunder Trust!" I shouted, dashing forwards as my sword delivered a quick blow to the mummy's stomach.

"Ha!" Sara attacked next after I jumped back, delivering a normal attack.

She was good, but wasn't exactly powerful. This could make things difficult.

"I'll squeeze you with this hand." Said the mummy, reaching for my groin. I quickly back stepped and got closer to Sara.

"Okay, so she's focused on me. That's better." I muttered, before gripping angel halo as slashed at the mummy's legs.

Sara responded with an attack at her upper body, still dealing about a fifth of the damage I'm currently dealing.

"Okay… Let's end this." I said to myself, waiting for the mummy to get close. "Death Sword Chaos Star!"

My sword became a red blur, as I dealt consecutive attack after attack at the mummy.

As the last slash hit home, the mummy stopped.

"Magnificent, carry on…" She said, before being sealed away, a pile of bandages were all that was left behind.

"And with that, we won this part of the trial…" I said, resting Angel Halo on my shoulder.

"These bandages would be useful if we got injured." Said Sara, walking over to the sealed Mummy.

"I wouldn't do that…" I said, causing her to stop. "She's sealed in those bandages, remember?"

"Right, your sword…" She said.

* * *

"You're a lot stronger than you look." Said Sara. "But you're still not as strong as they are."

"Then they must be pretty strong." I said, as we walked through the narrow hallway.

"Of course!" Said Sara. "No matter how strong you get, you'll never match up. I wonder where you are now… ahh, my lovely Granberia."

I stop in my tracks as Sara takes a few steps ahead of me, before stopping as she turns to look at me.

"...What's with that strange face?" Asked Sara.

"...Just so we're clear, this is heavenly knight of fire Granberia, right?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said. "Is it so strange for a human to fall in love with a monster?"

"No, that… isn't it." I said.

" _Uh, Bryce? Monster is on it's way."_ Said Sylph mentally.

'Thanks for the heads up.' I said mentally, before drawing Angel Halo. "We got another one."

Sara quickly draws her sword in a panic as a monster appears in front of us, already in a fighting stance.

What meats our attention was that of a cobra girl. I honestly don't know what body part the arms were supposed to be on this monster. The fangs?

"Under instructions from Sphinx, I cannot let anyone weak pass." Said the Cobra Girl. "I shall eat both of you here."

"Why can't the challenges here just let us go free if we fail?" I asked no one in particular. "Whatever, It won't matter. Besides, I'm not personally into Vore. Sara? You ready?"

"Always." Said the swordswoman, gripping her weapon.

"Thunder Thrust!" I exclaimed, charging forward as I slammed the tip of Angel Halo into the solar plexus of the Cobra Girl.

"Hya!" Sara rushed in after me, attacking the Cobra Girl while she's still stunned from my attack.

"Shoot your semen all over my chest!" Shouted the Cobra girl, as she focused in on me.

"Sylph, lend me your power!" I shouted, as the wind around us funneled in towards me, before redirecting the Cobra Girl's attack. "That was close…"

Sara looked at me in shock, before sending me a look as if to say 'You have some explaining to do'.

"Here we go!" I shouted, swinging Angel Halo at the Cobra Girl's head, only for my blade to be caught by it's tail. "Ah crap!"

I quickly feel myself get tossed away, as my grip on Angel Halo was not something to scoff at. I landed behind the Cobra Girl, as said monster looked at me before turning to Sara.

"Bryce!" Shouted Sara in worry, before she brought up her blade to block an incoming attack.

I pushed myself off the floor, before spinning Angel Halo around in my hand. I quickly charged the side of the hallway, before kicking off it, sending myself up a bit higher, before I swung my sword down on the Cobra Girl's head.

"Demon Skull Beheading!" I exclaimed, as Angel Halo slammed into the monster's head, sealing the Cobra Girl into a normal sized Cobra.

"Well… that could have gone better." I muttered, dematerializing Angel Halo as I rubbed my arm, having skidded across the ground on it. "Ow…"

"It's a cobra this time." Sara poked at the sealed Cobra with her sheath.

"Each monster gets sealed into a form that fits best with it. Whether that be bandages for a mummy or a cobra for… a cobra." I said. "Also, stop poking it. I'd prefer not provoking it."

The Cobra quickly slithers away as Sara looks at me in amazement. "You're amazing." Said Sara. (Did I not just say that?) "Carrying such a powerful sword, and able to use the power of the wind…"

"Less use and more… borrow as it currently stands." I said, as Sylph quickly flashed in front of me as she did circles around my head. "I'm still getting used to it."

* * *

"...Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking over at Sara. "What kind of events did you go through where you ended up falling for the heavenly knight of fire?"

"I'll never forget… it happened three years ago." Said Sara, as she looked off into the distance.

"I was traversing across the desert a bit away from Sabasa Castle." Sara began. "I had found myself cornered by a Scorpion Girl. At this point in time, I wasn't as adept with my sword as I am now, I had really only started learning after the incident."

"The Scorpion Girl was taunting me with the idea of me becoming her plaything." Said Sara, her hands clenching a bit. "I called out for help… and then suddenly she was there."

"Granberia?" I asked.

Sara nodded. "She walked into the fray, sword in hand, as she stood up against the scorpion girl, saying such profound words." Sara said, reciting what granberia had said that day, as I just let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like something some cheesy action hero would say." I said, more to myself.

"At the moment, it wasn't cheesy at all." Sara said. "She quickly gave a reason for the Scorpion Girl to be afraid of her, as the Scorpion Girl ran away."

"I gave her my thanks." Said Sara. "She told me her intention wasn't to save me, it was just that she didn't like when weaklings were mistreated."

"Before she had left, I had asked for her name." Said Sara. "She responded, Granberia of the four heavenly knights, and then walked into the distance."

"Sounds like a pretty powerful moment." I said, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"I haven't seen her since then." Said Sara. "But I want to meet her again… That's why I've spent all my time since then training."

"I was a complete amateur three years ago…" Sara began. "But now I'm pretty amazing, don't you think?"

I gave a small smile. "For only three years, you've done pretty well." I said. "...While we're on the subject, did I ever mention I had a run in with Granberia before?"

Sara's eyes widened. "You did?" She asked.

"Yep, fought her to." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, Sara looking at me like I was an impossibility.

"You fought Granberia? How are you still standing here?" She asked.

"Well… let's just say that she was both going easy on me, and that I did technically lose to her." I said.

"Well, what happened." Sara asked, looking at me intently.

"...It was… about a month or two ago…" I said, thinking back to my first meeting with the Heavenly Knight of Fire. "I was just starting out on my journey. I had just left Ilias Village the day before and upon arriving at the town of Iliasburg, found it to be under attack and being held hostage by Granberia."

"Granberia?" Sara asked, confused.

"She had taken down all of the guards, the ones that didn't ran away pissing themselves." I said. "Her reasoning for the attack was something about that being where the heroes began, so she was trying to cut them off from Sentorea. I was basically the last line of defense."

"I'll be honest, even holding back I had trouble, the only reason things turned out the way it did was because I made a last ditch attack." I said.

"Which was…?" Asked Sara.

Before I could answer, I felt the wind around us move erratically.

"Later, we got a group coming." I said, as Sara nodded, drawing her blade.

Soon, a group of Nefertiti Lamias came upon us, prompting me do draw Angel Halo.

"Sorry, but we can't let you pass through here." Said the oldest Lamia.

"Aww, you sure about that?" I said, smirking.

"Sphinx said to only let strong humans pass by." Said the second Lamia.

"She said we could feed on any weak ones." Said the third Lamia.

"There are a lot of them this time." Said Sara, to which I nodded, turning serious. "But with just this many- Kyaa!"

"Sara!?" I exclaimed, as one of the Lamia's quickly restricts Sara.

"What!? Let me go!" Sara shouted.

"This little girl is pretty weak." Said the Oldest Lamia.

"Hehe… I wonder how the boy is." Said the Second Lamia.

I just sighed, before taking in a deep breath through my nose, making it sound like I was pissed.

"Okay, I am only going to ask this once." I said, glaring daggers at the monsters in front of me. "Let her go, and I won't tear your insides out of you bodies and suffocate your friends with them."

Sara looks a bit disgusted at my ultimatum, while the Lamias prepare to attack.

"Fine then. Saa... Showtime, da!" I said, spinning Angel Halo around. "Sylph, lend me your power!"

The wind quickly picks up, as I feel myself lighter.

"I wonder if he can endure a licking…" Said the Older Lamia.

"Let's make him go crazy!" Said the Second Lamia.

The group quickly surround me, however I quickly backflip over them.

"Not gonna happen!" I shouted, landing in a crouch as I slid back a bit.

"Nimble." Said the Third Lamia.

"Thunder Thrust!" I shouted, slamming Angel Halo into the stomach of the Oldest Lamia. "Not done yet!"

I quickly move into a practiced position I had done many a time.

"Death Sword Chaos Star!" I shouted, not giving the Lamia's any time to react.

I Slashed away at each one with each strike, once I had finished the technique, only the youngest, who was still holding Sara remained.

I stood up and turned to her.

"You sure you want to keep this up?" I asked, to which the Lamia just squinted at me. "Fair enough."

I sprinted at the Youngest Lamia, before sliding down into a crouch. As I slid right underneath her, I pushed off the ground with all of my strength, jumping into the air as Angel Halo hit it's target.

"Demon Decapitation!" I exclaimed, landing behind the Youngest Lamia. A second later, the lamia was sealed, dropping Sara on the ground. The now sealed group of Lamias quickly retreated.

"You okay?" I asked, dematerializing Angel Halo, before holding my hand out for Sara to pull herself up.

"Hey… am I useless?" Asked Sara, as I helped her up.

"...No one is useless." I said. "They just don't think they can compare enough to more stronger people to see how useful they are. Now come on, I think we're almost done."

* * *

"Sphinx is supposed to be in the deepest part of the pyramid." Said Sara.

"Then we better be prepared." I said.

Sara nodded, drawing her sword. I however, kept Angel Halo sheathed for the time being.

I suddenly feel a grave wind surround me, a chill goes up my spine on reflex.

"Okay, I think we're in the right place…" I said uneasily.

"You finally reached here, oh weak humans."

An extremely strong looking monster suddenly appears in front of us, an egyptian style to her outfit, her lower part seems to be that of a beast with golden yellow fur. I want to say it's a bear that's the lower part, but I'm undecided.

"Are you Sphinx?" Asked Sara.

I just gave Sara a look as if I was saying 'You think?'

"Indeed." Sphinx said, as I turned my attention back to the monster in front of us. "I am the master of the pyramid."

"I am the judge that watches over the deaths of those who would attempt the Dragon Seal Trial." Said Sphinx.

"So I guess that means that you're the final test then?" I guessed.

"Correct." Sphinx said. "If I deem you unworthy, I shall swallow you whole. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Before we start anything." I began. "I need to ask a question, if you'd allow it."

"I have no reason to answer your questions." Said Sphinx. "The only thing I will acknowledge from you is whether you are taking the trial or not. If you aren't going to take it, leave at once."

"Eh, worth a shot." I said, shrugging. "I'm game. I'll follow this trial to the end then."

"So what is the final trial?" Asked Sara. "Do we have to fight you?"

"It wouldn't be something so simple." I said. "I'm pretty sure such a feat is impossible."

"Your friend is correct." Said the Sphinx. "It would be a pointless trail if the final task was impossible."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Asked Sara.

"The final challenge is a test of your mental power." Said Sphinx.

"Riddles." I said seriously, finishing for the Sphinx. I was given a nod of confirmation.

"I prefer the wise… Fools deserve to be nothing but food." Said Sphinx.

"Sara, remember when I said you weren't useless?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"This is a perfect time to prove it… We'll be fine if that's the case, right?" I asked, turning to Sara with a 'I'm boned' look on my face.

"Of course!" Sara said with confidence. "Probably. I studied a lot growing up…"

"...Welp, that'll have to do." I said.

"Now I ask of thee." Sphinx began. "What goes on four legs at dawn, two at noon, and three at dusk?"

"A human." I said, before Sara could answer.

"...Correct." Sphinx said. "Four as a baby crawling. Two as an adult walking. Three as an elder supported by a cane."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Not that I need to explain to someone who answered correctly." Said Sphinx, her eyes narrowing.

"...Then we shall proceed with the next question." Sphinx said. "Why am I asking you riddles?"

"...Sara, know this one?" I asked.

Sara slowly shakes her head no.

'...I know I'm probably grasping at straws, but Slyph? An ex machina? That last one would be preferable.' I thought to myself, trying hard to remember the answer from the game.

"...To understand the transience of man." I finally said.

"...That's correct, boy." Said Sphinx. "The life of a human is frail and short. Yet mine is so long."

I watch as the Sphinx's face slowly turns sorrowful.

"Last question." Sphinx said. "Why are you taking this trial?"

I turn to Sara, before nodding at her.

"Eh? Me?" Sara asked, a blank look on her face.

"...Do you not have an answer?" Asked Sphinx. "If you do not give me your reason, I will not acknowledge you."

I let out a sigh.

"...I didn't come here to take this trial. I came to help someone." I said. "However, I ended up coming along with Sara for this trial. I don't have a real reason to complete this trial, other than to find someone. That's why I can't answer your question."

"Hmph. Your words are true…" Said Sphinx. "Then I shall ask the girl."

"Why are you taking this trial?" Asked Sphinx.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you a good reason…" Said Sara. "I'm just doing this to get closer to the one I love!"

Sphinx falls silent at Sara's words.

"What… is that not good enough?" Sara asked with a hint of fear. Before she could continue, I put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a slight smile.

"Huh?" Sara looked at me in confusion.

"Why would you hesitate to answer with that?" Asked Sphinx. "This Dragon Seal Trial is intended to be for marriage between man and monster. However, none have attempted it thus far with that as their reason."

"So far, the desire for the riches contained in this pyramid have been their goal." Said Sphinx. "Are you truly taking this trial in the name of love?"

"Four legs at dawn, two at noon, three at dusk. That is a human." Said Sphinx. "Nobody actually thinks about the meaning of this riddle. Attempting to marry a monster… do you not realize the fatal flaw? The short lived nature of man?"

"In other words…" Sara began. "Even if a human marries a monster, they will never live as long as their partner?"

"...Correct." Said Sphinx. "It is inevitable that the monster will be forced to watch their partner die."

"The human may have had a satisfactory life…" Sphinx began. "But the monster will be forced to live on, separated from their love for far too long."

"...Sounds like you speak from experience." I said, a sympathetic look on my face.

"A thousand years ago, I loved a human." Said Sphinx. "He was the Hero Sabasa, the Emperor of Burning Sands."

"Eh!?" Sara exclaimed in shock.

"The first king of Sabasa huh?" I asked, not really shocked.

"Correct. Our child became the next Lord of Sabasa Castle." Said Sphinx. "For generations the descendants of our child have ruled over this land."

"My love slowly aged, as I could do nothing but watch him die." Said Sphinx. "I wanted to use my magic to turn him into a monster to prolong his life…"

"...But he refused, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes." Said Sphinx. "He wished to face his death as a human."

"We were together until his death. And then I was alone…" Sphinx said.

"It was possible for me to die as a human." Said Sphinx. "There is power in this world that seal a monster as a human."

I felt my eyes widened in realization, but Sara didn't seem to notice. Sphinx might have, but she didn't bring it up.

"If I used that, I could have met his death together with him." Said Sphinx. "...But I did not. I was scared of death."

"If my love and I both die, none would remember him in this world." Said Sphinx. "Having every memory of his vanish from this world terrified me."

"Thus, I was separated from my love by death." Said Sphinx. "For a thousand years, I have been alone…"

"...Your name was Bryce, was it not?" Asked Sphinx, causing me to look at her in shock for a second. "You also hold a strange fate."

"...That's comforting?" I said, confused.

"If it were you, what would you have chosen." Asked Sphinx.

"...I figure you mean in your position." I said. "...I would live."

"Live your natural life to its completion..." Said Sphinx. "A cruel choice for the one who must live on."

"If only you knew the solitude of the one who survives." Said Sphinx. "In place of that, It may have been preferable to die…"

She turned to Sara, a slight smile on her face.

"For one who loves a monster, the true trial is ahead." Said Sphinx. "That is all I wanted to say."

"...I understand. I will never forget your pain." Said Sara. "When I'm bound together with Granberia, what will I do… When the time comes, I won't forget this."

I stay silent, but give a firm nod of agreement.

"You two have passed the trial." Said Sphinx, a smile on her face. "Now, I shall present you with proof of your accomplishment!"

I look down at my right hand, as an emblem of a dragon floats over the back of my hand, before the emblem seemed to burn itself into the back of my left hand. I clenched my fist in pain, before letting it go.

"What was that!?" Asked Sara as she held out her left hand, the same emblem on her hand.

"...Oh yeah…" I said suddenly, as Sphinx and Sarah turned to me. "Well, you see… the reason I'm here in the first place is because I was tasked by the current King of Sabasa to find his daughter who was apparently kidnapped by a monster and taken here."

"I… know nothing of that." Said Sphinx. "I am the master of this pyramid, I know everything that happens here. There is no kidnapped princess here."

"...Well… That ain't a good." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Asked Sara.

"What?" I asked, looking turning to Sara. "You know something?"

"The princess of sabasa… is me." Sara said.

"...You know, that actually makes a bit of sense now that I think of it…" I said. "Wait, then why didn't you think of putting anything more than just 'Pyramid' on your note!?"

"I thought there might be an issue in not coming back for three days…" Sara said. "But they thought I was kidnapped?"

"Yes!" I said. "Uh… and now the exhaustion is hitting me all at once… yay…"

"...The issue seems to have been resolved." Said Sphinx. "I shall bestow this upon you as well."

I am then handed a translucent yellow orb. It looks an awful lot like the once that the girls in Iliasburg gave me.

"Thanks." I said, looking it over. "...I think I have another of these if memory serves me right."

"That is a magical item called the Yellow Orb." Said Sphinx. "Though it has been kept in this pyramid, it's no longer amusing to stop thieves and others from attempting to steal this."

"I would imagine as much." I said.

"Therefor, I shall give it to you." Said Sphinx.

"I'm not interested in magical items…" Sara said. "Take it, Bryce."

"...I can't thank you enough." I said. "I will take good care of it."

I tune out the conversation Sphinx has with Sara as I put the Yellow Orb in my bag.

"Now farewell, humans." Sphinx said. "Like him, continue to live a noble life."

"Hey Sphinx…" I began, as Sphinx looks at me. "I might have a new riddle for you. Depends."

Sphinx looks at me with a sense of intrigue. "Is that so?"

"...You ever wonder why we're here?" I asked, before turning away from Sphinx, giving a two finger salute. "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?"

I don't hear a response, but I know Sphinx has vanished now.

"...Even after a thousand years, she still loved him." Sara said. "That's amazing…"

"It sure is something, huh?" I smiled. "Now come on, you need to get home, and I need to get that reward so Alice doesn't strangle me."

I sigh. "In retrospect, doing this all for a literal meal does not seem to have been the best idea."

"Then I'll trust you to escort me, hero." Sara said, as I roll my eyes.

And with that, we leave.

...Now how the hell are we supposed to explain to the king why I came back with the princess with matching tattoos.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **It's done! THE REWRITE IS FINALLY DONE! HA! HAHAHAHAH!**

 **Okay, I think I've done enough overreacting. It really wouldn't of taken that long if I shotgunned the whole thing like I did Chapter 4-8…**

 **Anyways! The Next time you see a chapter update, it'll be entirely new! So… enjoy that, I guess!**

 **See you guys later!**

 **ALT+F4**


	9. Rewrite Notice: IT'S DONE!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dge here, and well... I finished the rewrite. All chapters are currently finished being rewritten (Chapters 4-8 were just updated, so have fun there), and the story will be moved over to the main section.**

 **With that said, thank you all for waiting patiently and not yelling at me too much, and I promise, I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter.**

 **See you guys later**

 **ALT+F4**


End file.
